Almas Gêmeas
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: UA. Kanon é um rei de vida atribulada. Mal sabe ele que esta se tornará ainda mais agitada por causa da presença de um estranho... o qual insiste em não se identificar. yaoi lemon. Completa, nem acredito!
1. Chapter 1

I

Eu observo a vista pela janela, um tanto cansado. O dia está tedioso, e a pessoa a qual eu espero dá sinais de que não virá tão cedo. Eu, também, não desejo vê-la...

Há poucos dias atrás soube ter um irmão, o qual jamais conheci. Como meu pai morreu há pouco, o fato de ele ter um filho ilegítimo já não afetaria sua reputação. Ao que parece, esse descendente quer uma audiência comigo. Inferno! Por que não permaneceu incógnito? Agora que lhe apraz, surge do nada e, mesmo que seja sangue do meu sangue, não passa de um estranho para mim. Perder minha integral herança, assim, é duro, embora possa parecer mesquinho.

Entro em um dos meus aposentos particulares e beberico um pouco do vinho que os criados trouxeram há pouco. É doce e acre ao mesmo tempo... e esquenta minha alma. Hum... lá fora está frio, pois estamos em pleno inverno, e já começa a escurecer. Fico feliz pelas possibilidades de esse chamado "meu irmão" vir hoje serem ínfimas. Ao menos mais um dia como sendo o único herdeiro da coroa...

Levanto-me e decido ir à minha sala de banho, já guarnecida por meus serviçais. Minha mente está mais tranqüila, talvez por causa da bebida... e sinto que posso relaxar por completo. 

Começo a despir minhas roupas, pensando no que virá a seguir. logo após a "visita" desse "meu irmão". A água está morna, acolhedora... coloco um dos pés na tina d'água e penso que não vou querer sair dela tão cedo... e volto a pensar em meu novo parente. Como veremos um ao outro quando nos encontrarmos? Como completos estranhos? Não sei... nunca soube o que é lidar com um irmão antes, e pode ser que por termos genes parecidos logo nos identifiquemos. Porém, existem tantos irmãos com personalidades adversas... ah, melhor esquecer essa história!

Sento-me no fundo da banheira e despejo alguns aromatizantes e essências nela. Nada melhor do que um banho quente num dia de inverno para descansar os músculos... nada...

Fecho os olhos e fico em silêncio, apenas deixando minha mente vagar pelo nada... quando repentinamente sinto a claridade do local ser suprimida por completo. Encontro-me em total escuridão, não conseguindo enxergar um palmo em frente ao nariz, quando começo a escutar passos, um tanto sorrateiros.

Levanto imediatamente, tentando ouvir ou pressentir a presença da pessoa, ou sua direção. Os passos repentinamente param.

- Quem está aí?! - pergunto, em estado de alerta.

Não obtenho resposta. Meu coração começa a acelerar, ao passo que olho para todos os lados, tentando depreender algum sinal do estranho. Repentinamente, ouço sua respiração suar suave perto de mim. No mesmo momento desfiro um soco naquela direção, e atinjo um corpo. Ouço um gemido de dor, e continuaria a socá-lo, caso duas mãos não segurassem meu braço, e uma voz pedisse, quase suplicando:

- Pare! Eu não vim aqui para feri-lo... senhor... majestade...

É uma voz de homem. Abaixo a guarda aos poucos, mas não deixo de estar alerta.

- Quem é você?! - Indago novamente.

- Prefiro... manter-me incógnito por enquanto.

- Por que? Se queria uma audiência honesta comigo, por que não a marcou com meus oficiais, e às claras? Veja se isso é modo de abordar ao rei, interrompendo seu banho e apagando todas as luzes?! Identifique-se imediatamente, ou chamarei os guardas!

- Não é necessário... se o senhor quer, eu me retiro sem demora.

Ouço passos se distanciando, a respiração do estranho agora pesada. A porta range ao ser aberta.

- Espere! - chamo-o.

- O que deseja, senhor?

- Qual a sua finalidade em vir aqui dessa maneira?

- Melhor não falar nada agora. O senhor está com raiva e não me escutará bem.

- Não estou exatamente com raiva; apenas indignado com sua forma de apresentação.

- Perdoe-me, mas não posso revelar-me por hora.

- Por que não?! Ora, quem se esconde não quer fazer boa coisa! Ademais, não sabe como é perigosa a vida de um monarca? Quanta gente não desejaria ter a minha cabeça na ponta de uma estaca, apenas por questões políticas?

- Entendo tudo isso. Estou errado, mas... se na corte e fora dela as pessoas apenas se julgam pelo que seus títulos dizem, as politicagens, como o senhor mesmo disse, pensei que seria melhor lidarmos um com o outro sem sabermos quem somos, para que não haja um pré-julgamento injusto.

- Ninguém age assim. A sociedade é deveras instável para que não precisemos de pré-requisitos.

- O senhor me desculpe, mas assim jamais conheceremos de fato as almas, as verdadeiras essências daqueles com os quais lidamos.

- Bobagem! Isso é sentimental demais. Estamos no corruptível mundo dos homens. Dos homens! Não somos anjos, santos ou o que quer que exista nesse aspecto.

- A Doutrina diz que Deus criou o homem à Sua imagem e semelhança...

- Mas... espere, aonde quer me levar com toda essa conversa?! Ande, diga logo o que quer!

- Apenas isso. Conhecê-lo como pessoa quando despe-se das insígnias reais, não precisando mais representar um papel e sendo quem realmente é.

Fico intrigado. Suas palavras são raras no mundo onde vivemos. Por isso a próxima coisa que me vem à cabeça é incredulidade. No entanto, se eu continuar refutando não vai adiantar nada.

- É assim, não é? Pois saiba que também sei me defender sozinho, e caso a sua intenção não seja exatamente a que declarou agora há pouco, se arrependerá. 

- Não precisa dizer isso, majestade. Eu já o percebi através de seu soco...

O estranho dá um riso abafado. Em seguida continua falando:

- De qualquer forma, não o decepcionarei caso o senhor me dê essa oportunidade.

Ouço seus passos ecoando pelas paredes da sala de banho, indicando que ele se aproxima de mim. Recuo, ainda com receio da idéia de estar sem maiores defesas, nu, no escuro, diante de um completo estranho.

- Sei que o que faço é inusitado. Eu deveria estar me apresentando de maneira mais formal, mas o senhor não precisa temer a minha pessoa.

Sua voz soa muito próxima a mim, e eu o socaria novamente, mas sinto de repente o toque gentil de uma mão sua em meu ombro. É estranho... uma energia benéfica passa dela para mim, e eu me sinto enlevado... mas... que tolice! Esse homem pode me matar a qualquer momento, e eu...

- Majestade, por enquanto não me revelarei ao senhor, mas... caso queira saber melhor como sou, pode me tocar.

Estou achando tudo isso muito ridículo. Mas já que ele sugeriu, e eu estou cansado de tanto mistério...

Como a principal identificação de uma pessoa se faz por seu rosto, estendo minhas mãos e sinto primeiro sua face direita. Pela textura da pele, parece ser jovem. Percorro seu rosto com os dedos e pelo que posso depreender seu nariz é afilado, seu maxilar é estreito, seus lábios são finos porém cheios. Em seguida pego uma mecha sua de cabelo. É liso como o meu, e parece ser bem longo.

- Por um acaso você sofre de alguma doença contagiosa? - indago - Ou é algum notório criminoso? 

- Nenhuma das duas coisas, majestade.

- Então por que se esconde? Por feiúra não parece ser, pelo que senti.

- Antes fosse! É por outro motivo, senhor.

- Não pode ser apenas para que eu não o julgue precipitadamente.

Ele não responde, e encosta a outra mão em meu rosto. Recuo, mas logo penso que se uma mão sua está em meu ombro e a outra em minha face, não há muitas possibilidades de ele me atacar. Aquela energia se desprende de si novamente e me toma, acalmando-me como se fosse um bálsamo. Reclino o rosto em cima de sua mão, sentindo meu receio se esvair. É como se eu já o houvesse conhecido antes... aliás, é como se eu sempre o conhecesse.

Uma gota quente molha os dedos de minha mão, a qual ainda toca o rosto dele. Lágrimas?

- Obrigado, majestade. Obrigado por dividir esse momento de sua intimidade comigo!

A voz do intruso sai embargada. Não compreendo a atitude dele.

- Por que chora, estranho?

- Por nada, senhor. Bem... eu já me vou. Não o incomodarei mais por hora.

Suas mãos abandonam meu corpo e eu ouço seus passos ecoarem outra vez pela sala. A porta se abre e vejo um fraco rastro de luz vindo de fora iluminar seu perfil. Não posso ver nada além dos contornos de seu corpo esbelto.

A porta se fecha, e o breu toma conta do lavatório novamente. Ainda permaneço um tempo parado, refletindo sobre o que acabou de ocorrer.

- Diabo! Vou mandar reforçar a segurança do castelo assim que acabar este banho.

Saio da banheira por um pouco e procuro, tateando, os castiçais e lamparinas, os quais aos poucos acendo. Como o tal estranho conseguiu apagá-las todas tão rapidamente e sem se fazer perceber? Ao encontrar-me novamente na claridade, inspeciono o recinto para ver se não há mais nenhum espião ou coisa do gênero. Assim que certifico minha segurança, volto ao meu banho, no entanto sem conseguir relaxar novamente. Lavo-me depressa e logo me seco e visto. Ao sair do lavatório ainda observo um lado e outro, para ver se o estranho ainda estaria presente. Nada.

Decido fazer uma refeição rápida e em seguida ir dormir, já que o dia seguinte será provavelmente atribulado. Assim que deito na cama, lembro que meu irmão não veio para a chamada audiência. O que era para ser um alívio já não o é mais, pois o estranho que me visitou na hora do banho não sai de minha mente e deixa alguma dificuldade em meu sono, por mais que eu tente esquecê-lo. 


	2. Chapter 2

II

É meio-dia. Volto de minhas obrigações políticas, enfastiado. É certo que eu já cuidava de algumas coisas antes de ser rei, mas ter a principal responsabilidade sobre as costas é extenuante!

- Bem que sou obrigado a concordar com o homem de ontem! - digo a mim mesmo - É tanta vênia, tanta bajulação, tanto "Vossa Majestade", mas apenas porque sou o rei! E isso é uma coisa que não está intrínseca em mim. Será que é impossível ter alguém que olhe para minha pessoa de fato?

- Não é impossível, senhor. Basta acreditar em mim.

Sobressalto-me, olhando para os lados. É ele outra vez! É a mesma voz!

- O que você faz aqui novamente?! E como passou por minha vigilância, a qual eu reforcei logo que acordei?

- O fato de eu ter passado despercebido aos guardas está ligado à minha identidade e, portanto, não posso revelar o que é. Mas sobre o que estou fazendo aqui... é para provar que não é impossível alguém vê-lo pelo que realmente é. 

Suspiro, desalentado.

- Escute. Mostre logo sua figura e, quem sabe, poderei acreditar no que diz.

- Ainda não, majestade... ainda não... me perdoe...

Novamente as luzes se apagam e eu me encontro totalmente na escuridão. Quase em fúria, levanto-me da cadeira onde eu me encontrava sentado e brado:

- Escute aqui! Ou você acende essas lamparinas, ou eu mesmo o mato!

- Acalme-se, senhor! Prometo que não farei ao senhor mais do que fiz na noite de ontem. 

Quase ignoro-o, porque em seguida disse:

- O que preciso fazer para livrar-me de você? Construir janelas em absolutamente todos os meus cômodos e à noite andar com uma vela nas mãos, já que a claridade o afasta??

- Se quer que eu me vá, senhor, e nunca mais volte, não é preciso fazê-lo. Eu o obedecerei, e nunca mais aparecerei. 

Respiro fundo, e o ambiente fica em silêncio.

- Ainda está aí? - pergunto após algum tempo.

- Estou. Quer que eu me vá?

Reflito durante algum tempo, e em seguida respondo:

- Não. O que me incomoda não é sua presença, mas seu mistério. Quanto mais você se esconde, mais quero saber quem é.

- Eu a revelarei, senhor, quando perceber que a minha essência interior for tão conhecida sua, que minha identidade ou aparência externa não influencie o que pensa a meu respeito.

Mais filosofias! Francamente, ele pensa que me engana... mas eu descobrirei o que verdadeiramente pretende. Se fosse fisicamente perigoso, já teria me matado ontem. Mesmo assim tomarei cuidado, mas quero "jogar" mais um pouco com ele. 

- Está bem! Aceito seu desafio. Mas então prove-me, e comece agora, que posso conhecer sua alma sem vê-lo. 

- Para isso precisarei de sua confiança, senhor. Pois uma alma não se revela de uma vez, mas aos poucos.

- O que chama de "confiança"?

- Seria parar de ficar num estado tão alerta, senhor, se o senhor assim desejar, e acreditar que eu não o maltratarei. Caso contrário, meus esforços de mostrar apenas o apreço verdadeiro serão inúteis.

- Como, se eu o conheço desde ontem apenas?

Ouço um suspiro vindo de si. 

- Terá de crer em minhas palavras.

Passo alguns segundos pensando em chamar os guardas para que o levem embora, mas lembro da calma que ele me passou na noite anterior, e resolvo tentar.

- Está certo. Confio em você até que me dê motivos para que eu não o faça.

Sinto o ambiente ficar mais leve conforme ele vai aceitando a idéia. Poderia dizer que ele está sorrindo, mas não entendo a razão de eu conseguir depreender tão bem a natureza dele e de seus sentimentos. Quebro o silêncio novamente:

- Vamos falar sobre o quê? Que assunto mostraria melhor a essência em detrimento às aparências?

- Considero, majestade, que a maioria das palavras também são máscaras para nossas verdadeiras intenções. 

Dou um riso abafado:

- O que quer que façamos então?! Fiquemos aqui parados, um olhando o outro? Ou melhor, nem isso, pois está tudo escuro!

Ouço a respiração dele por alguns instantes. Em seguida ele diz:

- Se o senhor me der permissão, majestade, gostaria de poder mostrar minha alma ao senhor através dos gestos. Ao menos para mim, eles falam muito mais do que as palavras. 

- Gestos? Não podemos ver um ao outro!

- Estou falando de toque... se o senhor assim consentir e desejar.

Ele quer ficar me tocando? Pensa que sou o quê? De qualquer modo... vamos ver até onde ele vai.

- Tudo bem! Pode fazê-lo, estranho, contanto que não passe dos limites do moralmente aceitável.

- Caso eu o incomode com qualquer ação ou palavra, avise-me e eu me afastarei sem demora.

Ouço seus passos ecoando e sua presença se aproximando. O doce gesto de suas mãos não tarda em pousar sobre meus ombros outra vez. Ele as desliza por eles, em direção à minha nuca. Um arrepio involuntário faz eriçar-me todos os pêlos do tronco, e eu fecho os olhos.

- Está tenso, senhor - ouço-o dizer - Sua nuca está rígida. 

- São... as obrigações que tenho de manter sendo o recente monarca. Ainda não me acostumei muito bem a elas...

- Mas agora está em sua hora de descanso, não?

- Pelo menos até as duas da tarde...

- Então, durante esse período, esqueça suas preocupações. Não adiantará pensar nelas, e o senhor apenas ficará mais desgastado ainda. Isso, claro, se me permite dar-lhe esse conselho.

- É um procedimento bastante útil! Obrigado... estranho...

- No decorrer de minha vida aprendi algumas coisas. Uma delas foi o ofício com o qual trabalho, ou seja, massagem terapêutica, para curar qualquer espécie de dor ou transtorno. Caso o senhor queira utilizar-se de meus serviços...

- Não padeço de mal físico algum no momento.

- Eu não trabalho apenas com dores físicas, mas também com técnicas que acalmam o espírito conturbado. Ao que parece, o senhor anda um tanto quanto consumido por suas obrigações. 

Páro para raciocinar. Minha mente diz que eu não deveria aceitar, mas meu coração, de alguma forma, me aconselha a ir em frente...

- Estranho, eu já lhe disse... caso demonstre algo além do que me disse no início, eu...

- Apenas uma ordem sua, uma única, já será suficiente para que eu me afaste. Ou me vá para sempre, caso seja essa a sua vontade.

Respiro fundo e sento-me na cadeira onde estava antes. Ele começa a mover as mãos sobre minhas espáduas, quase numa carícia. 

- Posso começar, majestade?

- A hora que quiser.

Seus dedos ágeis começam a apertar, quase com vigor, a musculatura de meus ombros. É um tanto quanto dolorido no início, mas libera alguma espécie de substância em minha corrente sangüínea que aos poucos vai fazendo a tensão ir embora. Sou uma pessoa de "cabeça quente", e poucas coisas, dentre elas o vinho ou um banho quente, são capazes de me fazer ficar calmo. 

- Você trabalha bem, estranho. Tenho que admitir.

Sinto novamente a sensação a qual parece me dizer que ele está sorrindo, embora eu não possa vê-lo.

- Então eu o agrado, senhor?

- Sim...

Passo alguns minutos de olhos fechados, apenas querendo vivenciar a tranqüilidade que o momento me passa.

- Estranho... - quebro o silêncio após certo tempo.

- Sim, senhor?

- Agora eu sei do porquê de você ontem ter me passado uma sensação de paz quando tocou em meu rosto. Você é terapeuta... trabalha com as mãos e por isso elas devem ser cheias de energia benéfica... 

Além de senti-lo sorrir, posso depreender que seu espírito está transbordando de contentamento.

- Sentiu mesmo isso ontem à noite, majestade?

- Senti. Meu receio quase se esvaiu por completo...

- Fico realmente feliz por poder trazer serenidade ao senhor.

Reclino a cabeça na cadeira, enquanto ele continua seu trabalho. Repentinamente, o mundo é apenas paz... apenas a escuridão aveludada que me envolve... apenas o toque gentil e altruísta deste anjo que parece ter vindo diretamente do Céu. Esta sensação, semelhante a um acalanto, uma canção de ninar, vai-me preenchendo, a ponto de eu esquecer completamente que este homem é um estranho o qual pode fazer-me mal. Mergulhado nesse sentimento de tranqüilidade, vou afundando num idílio silencioso e perene... e antes que eu possa perceber, estou dormindo. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordo quando já são quase duas horas da tarde. Olho tudo ao meu redor, e lembro que o intruso esteve aqui. Levanto-me de um salto da cadeira. As lamparinas já estão acesas, todas, e em cima da mesa há um vidro com conteúdo desconhecido.

- Deve ter-me envenenado, o maldito!

A desconfiança volta à minha mente mais forte do que nunca. Começo a temer que alguma espécie de substância daninha já circule em minhas veias, e para tanto tomo o frasco em minhas mãos. Mesmo lacrado, o vidro emite um aroma delicioso. Tenho receio de o cheiro ser, por si só, venenoso. Nesse momento reparo um bilhete em cima do móvel. Pego-o e leio:

"Majestade:

Muito obrigado pela oportunidade que me dá de passar alguns momentos em sua companhia. Alegra-me saber que o senhor conseguiu dormir em minha presença, pois significa que a confiança sobre a qual lhe falei já começa a despertar entre nós. Agradeço-lhe mais uma vez.

Deixo consigo uma amostra de óleo de banho, muito bom para quando o senhor quiser relaxar e esquecer os problemas do dia-a-dia. Apenas algumas gotas na água farão o efeito desejado.

Se me permite, mando-lhe um abraço.

Daquele que prefere identificar-se como

Seu Amigo"

A carta me dá a impressão de calma e paz a qual eu senti na noite passada. Fico admirado com o fato de ele saber escrever, habilidade apenas dominada por aqueles que têm boa classe social e se empenham ao estudo.

- Este senhor é de alto nível - digo para mim mesmo - O que será que faz aqui? É deveras um homem bastante peculiar!

Vasculho todo o recinto antes de sair, e verifico minuciosamente cada canto para ver se todos os objetos encontram-se nos lugares de sempre. Tudo está perfeitamente intocado, como eu deixei antes.

- É muito, muito peculiar! - concluo, afinal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Olá! Mais um capítulo saindo._

_Pessoas, acho que o Saga está meio OOC nessa fic. Muito submisso, não parece ser o mesmo Saga que, indignado, prendeu Kanon no Cabo Sunion. Portanto, coloquei a notinha na descrição OK? Qualquer coisa, falem! XD_

_Vamos às reviews:_

_**Pandora Lockhart**__, minha pretensão foi realmente fazer um Saga que "idolatrasse" Kanon, talvez porque no anime ele é tão... rude com o Kanim! Y.Y Mas eu sei que o Kanon é um safado sem-vergonha e merece. Rs... mas nesse UA, Saga acata Kanon em quase tudo. Por isso eu disse, tá OOC... muito obrigada pela review._

_**Zefie Toshiu**__, há semelhanças com "o Homem da Máscara de Ferro", pois Saga não se mostra. Mas... nessa história ambos serão amigos! Ou melhor... mais do que isso... xD Obrigada você também por comentar!_

_**Kyrie**__, a pessoa misteriosa nada mais é do que o Saga! XD Só que o Kanon não percebe, já que nunca havia conhecido o irmão..._

_Nesta fic o tema de incesto torna-se mais "real", ao menos da parte de Kanon, pois ele não sabe que o "estranho" é seu parente. _

_É isso gente! Muito obrigada aos que lêem e acompanham!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

Curiosamente, meus trinta anos de vida hostil na corte não conseguiram ser desvanecidos por completo através daquela demonstração de honestidade provinda do desconhecido. Depois das cinco da tarde, quando finalmente as maçantes audiências terminam, levo o frasco com o suspeito óleo de banho para ser examinado por um de meus especialistas em substâncias. Após algum tempo, ele conclui que há diante de si um dos melhores óleos essenciais de alfazema que já vira em sua vida.

- É de excelente qualidade! - exclamou o químico, maravilhado - Aonde conseguiu tal amostra, senhor?

- Adquiri com um boticário ontem - respondo distraidamente, não querendo dar mostras de preocupação.

- Excelente! - repete o homem - Pode me dizer quem é?

- Hã... um boticário qualquer! Não lembro-me de seu nome.

- Devia ser contratado para trabalhar para o senhor, majestade, se me permite o comentário!

- Não há alguma substância que possa oferecer perigo presente neste composto?

- Não é um composto. É um extrato puríssimo de alfazema! Mas por que, senhor, a dúvida sobre a procedência deste óleo?

- Sabe como sou visado. Nunca se sabe... agora dê-me aqui a essência. Eu a guardarei bem, já que é tão preciosa e rara.

Saio da presença do químico e vou para meu banho rotineiro. Resolvo experimentar o óleo e constato, surpreso, que o efeito é ainda melhor do que eu imaginava. Recostoi-me sorrindo na borda da banheira, e assim fico por um bom tempo, lembrando da paz que o auto-intitulado "meu amigo" transmitiu a meu se anteriormente.

"Este óleo deve ter sido muito caro!", penso comigo mesmo. "Por que será que ele o entregou a mim?"

Sao do lavatório como se flutuasse. Isto é muito bom! Em seguida como algo, sentindo que esta é a melhor refeição que faço na vida, e vou passear em um dos jardins particulares da realeza. Os criados, ao me verem tão feliz, tecem comentários entre si e eu não me importo em perceber isto. No jardim, passo a reparar melhor nas espécies de flores, nas plantas, no delicado equilíbrio que existe entre todos os pequenos seres vivos. A mim eles parecem mais harmoniosos do que os seres humanos...

Apenas saio já à noite, quando minha mente já gravou cada perfume, cada nuance bela do pequeno canteiro. Canteiro esse que, para mim, nos momentos em que lá estive pareceu um universo completo. Eu, que nunca fui homem de poesias e divagações, anteriormente considerando tais coisas até mesmo grandes bobagens!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já são mais de dez horas da noite, e eu sinto o aroma da essência ainda bastante forte em meu corpo. Assim que começo a me preparar para dormir, ouço um ruído de passos. Em seguida, uma voz conhecida:

- Senhor...

- É você? O estranho que de repente se tornou "meu amigo"? 

- Sou digno dessa expressão?

- Penso que sim. Afinal, eu dormi no escritório e você sequer levou alguma coisa embora. Pelo contrário, deixou-me um presente muito precioso. Deve ter-lhe custado muito essa essência!

- Não custou coisa alguma... eu mesmo a fiz.

- Você?! Além de massagista, também sabe fazer essências? Céus! Suas mãos são mesmo abençoadas!

- Obrigado...

- Meu especialista em substâncias elogiou muito seu óleo de alfazema.

- Mostrou o meu presente a alguém...?

Sinto-o ficar apreensivo. Da mesma maneira pela qual consigo presentir seu sorriso.

- Não se preocupe. Não falei nada sobre suas visitas a mim. Disse que comprei o produto de um mascate...

Um silêncio mortal se faz. Algum tempo depois, ele fala:

- Desconfiou de mim, não é verdade? Mandou o óleo para alguma análise.

- Não mentirei. Mandei sim, mas você há de convir que nos conhecemos apenas desde ontem.

- Eu... o entendo, senhor, mas... por favor, não julgue mal a minha pessoa.

- Não o receio como antes. A prova é que usei seu presente em meu banho de hoje.

Dirijo-me até ele, guiando-me por sua respiração, e pego em suas mãos. A energia boa dele passa para mim através delas.

- Utlilzou-se mesmo de minha essência! - diz ele, sorrindo - Posso sentir o aroma dela em sua pele daqui.

Sorrio de volta. A presença dele apenas me traz calma, e dá a sensação de que eu o conheço há anos. Encosto a mão em seu rosto, sentindo seus traços, os quais já conheço do dia anterior.

- Por que não se revela? - digo a ele - Para saber ler e escrever, deve ter uma boa origem. Suas feições também parecem ser bastante finas, dignas de um nobre. Daonde vem?

Um bafejo tépido perpassa meus dedos, os quais estão próximos de seus lábios.

- Não posso dizer, senhor.

- Acaso não é algum tipo de espião?

- Não!! Não, majestade. Pare com isso, por favor. Eu... eu apenas venho vê-lo. Apenas quero isso... apenas isso...

Seus braços estreitam-se timidamente por meu tronco, enquanto ele deita a cabeça em meu ombro direito.

- Desculpe-me tomar a liberdade, senhor, mas...

- Não há problema.

Ele respira fundo. Eu passo os braços por seus ombros, estreitando-o contra mim. Seu calor me contagia, e eu penso que dormirei muito bem com sua lembrança em mente. A respiração dele roça em meu pescoço, causando-me arrepios. Quase sem perceber, inclino meu rosto em direção ao seu, beijando-lhe a face. Ele levanta a cabeça de minha espádua, um tanto surpreso.

- O que houve? - pergunto a ele - Achou muito ousada a minha demonstração de afeto?

- Afeto... o senhor sente isso por mim!

Ele parece estar extremamente feliz com esta constatação.

- O que mais poderia eu sentir por uma pessoa a qual apenas demonstrou altruísmo por minha pessoa? Além disso, quero seguir o conselho que meu químico deu: instituir você como meu terapeuta oficial.

- Não!

Um espasmo de desapontamento me toma.

- Não lhe agrada trabalhar para mim?

- Sua companhia, majestade, me agrada muito. Porém, eu jamais cobraria por serviços prestados ao senhor!

- Não... não cobraria?! Mas... tem de sobreviver de algum modo! E não seria melhor trabalhar exclusivamente para o Rei do que andar à cata de freguesia? Já teria seu serviço garantido!

- Não sei... caso estabelecêssemos alguma relação comercial, temo que não nos veríamos mais da mesma maneira...

- Por que não?

- O dinheiro muitas vezes corrompe o amor dos homens...

- Não necessariamente! Seu talento não pode ser desperdiçado. Ficaria até mesmo bem mais reconhecido ao trabalhar para mim! 

- Não desejo reconhecimento, prestígio social, nada disso. Meu objetivo é agradá-lo, senhor.

- E eu, recompensá-lo com o devido valor que seu talento tem. Nada me alegraria mais do que tê-lo como meu terapeuta! Nunca me senti tão feliz quanto hoje, e graças à seu préstimo e seu óleo de banho. Você é... é mágico!

- Peço-lhe, majestade, que me compreenda e deixe que eu venha vê-lo uma ou duas vezes ao dia, e eu não cobrarei por meus serviços. Tenho como me suster de outros modos.

Suspiro. Vejo que não adianta teimar com ele.

- Tudo bem. Aceito o que me sugere, mas peço que pense sobre o assunto e possa mudar de idéia mais tarde.

- Um dia o senhor saberá a razão de minha recusa.

- Você é um homem de muitos mistérios. E no entanto é uma pessoa tão boa... não sei porque se oculta.

- Eu lhe direi alguma hora... agora eu me vou. Apenas vim para saber como o senhor recebeu meu presente.

- Você terá compromisso agora?

- Não. Vou para casa dormir.

- Então gostaria de pedir um favor.

- Estou a postos, majestade.

- Faça-me... faça-me uma massagem, para que eu possa dormir em paz, se você assim desejar.

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Chapter 4

IV

- Faço, senhor! Faço, e com todo o prazer.

Quando entramos em meu quarto, já às escuras, ele pede-me licença para adentrá-lo. Eu lhe apresento minha cama, e o terapeuta, ao tateá-la e ver que ela tinha até mesmo um dossel, suspirou surpreso.

- Nessas horas eu até me encabulo perante o senhor!

- Não precisa se encabular. Bem! Vou vestir a roupa de dormir.

- Eu pediria, senhor, que por hora deixasse seu peito nu. A massagem fará melhor efeito caso seja feita sem a interferência de roupas.

- Sem problemas.

Começo a despir-me. Aos poucos a fraca luz do luar faz com que minha vista se acostume à escuridão. Posso, então, vislumbrar o perfil do massagista outra vez. É esguio e de porte atlético. Seus cabelos são realmente longos, e o perfil de seu rosto na penumbra parece ser mais fino e nobre ainda do que a meu toque.

Apenas vestido com as calças de minha roupa de dormir, vou indo aos poucos em direção à minha cama.

- Majestade, posso já ir até o senhor e prestar meus serviços?

- Pode, a hora que quiser.

Ele vem para perto da cama e, antes mesmo que suas mãos cheguem a meu corpo, eu sinto seu calor me envolver. Logo que elas tomam minha pele com seus movimentos, eu passo a sentir algo tão bom... minha respiração se intensifica enquanto ele abarca toda a extensão de meu peito.

- Senhor, está com frio?

- Não...! - minha voz sai quase num gemido, surpreendendo a mim mesmo.

- Então... por que sua pele está eriçada, e seus mamilos rígidos?

Uma onda de rubor me assalta. Será possível que ele... não, só pode ser alguma outra coisa. Sim, é outra coisa!

- Porque... porque suas mãos dão a mim uma sensação muito agradável, meu amigo.

Sinto-o sorrindo.

- O senhor é mais sensível que os outros, em se tratando de pele! Pelo que eu lembre. nenhuma pessoa que antes tenha sido minha cliente se arrepiou tanto a meu toque!

Em seguida ele continua, começando a fazer movimentos vigorosos com as mãos. Ele toca em pontos estratégicos de meu torso, e eu sinto meu coração acelerar. Ao invés de me relaxar, esse homem está... hum... está me deixando louco!

Rerimo imediatamente o pensamento imoral. "Ele é um homem", repito quase agressivamente para mim mesmo. "Um homem, está bem? Um homem! Não se sentem essas coisas por uma pessoa do mesmo sexo!" Mas em seguida... em seguida lembro-me ele dizendo: "Eu a revelarei, senhor, quando perceber que a minha essência interior for tão conhecida sua, que minha identidade não influencie seus pensamentos am meu respeito". A identidade dele não importaria... mas nesse caso é diferente! Sentir... sentir atração sexual é outra coisa!

- Majestade... por favor, vire-se de bruços. Já terminei na frente.

Viro-me, tentando esquecer tudo. Ora um homem feito como eu, o qual já não deveria ter dúvidas quanto a essas bobagens no espírito! Porém... porém, as mulheres não me agradam. A maioria das moças da corte se fazem belas, e para mim muitas vezes, mas... não são tão aprazíveis quanto a pureza de espírito deste homem...

Ainda tentando esquecê-lo, lembro-me de seus lábios macios, cheios. Sua voz, quase sempre sussurrada... seus cabelos longos...

Afundo a cabeça no travesseiro. Já chega, está bem? Esse sujeito é HOMEM! Os homossexuais, segundo a Doutrina, não vão para o reino dos céus! Mas... o amor tem forma? Não deveria ter... só que isso não é amor, é perversão! Não!! Vou lutar contra isso o máximo que puder!

- Senhor, acho que dessa vez estou falhando.

- Por... por que, estranho?

- Porque sua nuca ainda está tensa.

É a dúvida acerca do que sinto por ele. Maldição!

- Não pense em coisa alguma, Majestade. Deixe apenas sua alma escoar para a Paz e o Silêncio. Respire fundo e esqueça o mundo material... esqueça, senhor... esqueça...

Suas palavras, somadas a seu agradável serviço, vão dissolvendo meu conflito interior a nada. Dissolvendo, dissolvendo... até sobrar em minha mente apenas uma única frase: "O amor não tem forma. O amor é. O verdadeiro amor não tem forma. O verdadeiro amor é..."

Não me importo com mais nada, e reconcilio minha alma com minha racionalidade. Sorrio no escuro, e ainda sentindo a terapia mágica de "meu amigo", vou afundando num sono profundo... num acalanto acolhedor... e durmo afinal, até lá fora o dia começar a raiar.

_To be continued_  
_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Olá! Puxa, fiquei muito feliz com a repercussão do capítulo anterior. Teve mais reviews do que os dois anteriores juntos! Muito obrigada a vocês que lêem. Respondo a todas as reviews com e-mail ou as com identificação. Antigamente eu colocava-as respondidas todas no rodapé do capítulo anterior, mas atualmente prefiro responder pessoalmente.  
Beijos a todos e todas!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

V  
Tal rotina dura cinco dias. Todos, sem falta, com a presença de "meu amigo". Meu receio por ele ser um espião já se desfez por completo, e por mais que eu inste para que mostre-me sua figura, nisto ele não cede. Tratamo-nos como bons amigos, e não raro trocamos abraços. Ele quase sempre vem com um aroma diferenciado, provindo de seus próprios produtos, e eu dilato as narinas para senti-lo melhor cada vez que se aproxima de mim.

Guardo sua bela lembrança como uma bênção, o mais belo presente que poderia me dar. Ele sempre me trata com muito respeito, por "senhor" ou "majestade", e rejeita o dinheiro que tento lhe oferecer cada vez que me traz um novo óleo de banho, ou quando acaba de massagear minhas costas no fim de um dia estressante.

Quase sempre pergunto sobre seus familiares, sua residência, sua vida cotidiana, mas ele fala muito pouco ou nada sobre o assunto. Sequer seu primeiro nome quer revelar, ao que eu me vejo obrigado a chamá-lo de "meu amigo" apenas. Ainda não faço idéia de como minha vigilância não tenha percebido a presença dele uma única vez. E quanto ao que me parecia ser "atração homossexual" por ele, não dou mais nomes ao que sinto. Apenas sei que é uma sensação boa e, por eu não mais classificá-la como pecado, apenas me traz satisfação. 

No sexto dia, enquanto me banho, ouço seus passos, de um timbre já conhecido meu, se aproximando pelo corredor que leva ao meu lavatório.

- Senhor... - ouço sua voz, sussurrada como sempre, vinda detrás da porta.

- Sim? "Meu amigo", você quer entrar?

- Se o senhor assim permitir...

Saio de minha banheira e apago todas as luzes. Como o procedimento já vem se tornando rotina na última semana, não preciso mais tatear no escuro. Assim como um cego utiliza-se de sua audição e senso de direção para guiar-se, eu "adivinho" onde estão as coisas agora.

A porta se abre. Vislumbro seu perfil mais uma vez. Tão belo deve ser o "meu amigo"... mal posso esperar por passar em seu teste e poder ver sua figura.

- Boa tarde, majestade. Como passou seu dia?

- Bem! Pareço já ir me acostumando com as pressões políticas. Até porque quando estou com você esqueço as pressões sociais.

- Obrigado, majestade.

- Venha! Não é verdade que uma massagem feita na água surte mais efeito?

- Não exatamente... depende da pré-disposição de quem a recebe.

- De qualquer forma, se já me sinto relaxado apenas colocando algumas gotas de óleo aromático na água, quanto mais com você!

Entro novamente na banheira, e ele passa a trabalhar em meu corpo. Fecho os olhos e sorrio, enlevado. Parece um sonho... uma onda de energia passa por todo meu corpo, e eu sinto uma imensa paz.

- Senhor...

- O que foi?

- Sempre que chego encontro-o extremamente preocupado e absorto em seus pensamentos. A vida de um monarca é tão pesada assim?

- De certa maneira é. Mas acima de tudo, um assunto vem me incomodando mais que os outros. É a existência de um irmão meu, a qual eu desconhecia. 

Não sei se é impressão minha, mas me parece que as mãos dele fraquejam durante um momento.

- Por que isso o incomoda, majestade, se me permite saber?

- Porque é mais um para se fazer em cima de minha imagem, entende? Um estranho que vem me tirar o que tenho.

- M-me desculpe, senhor! Mas... um estranho? Ele... é seu parente!

- Eu não o conheço. E para mim, um desconhecido é um estranho, sendo meu parente ou não.

Subitamente, ele interompe a massagem.

- Nunca o viu pessoalmente, senhor?

- Nunca. Marquei uma audiência com ele há cerca de uma semana, mais ou menos. No dia em que você apareceu pela primeira vez, aliás. Não veio. E por mim, se não vier nunca mais, está bom. Não o procurarei.

O ambiente fica repentinamente pesado. O "meu amigo" parece estar... triste.

- Não julgue as pessoas antes de conhecê-las, majestade. Quem sabe se esse... se esse seu irmão não sente a falta... a falta que a relação de vocês sempre deve ter feito... por que não começá-la agora?

- Você continua muito sentimental. A probabilidade de esse "meu irmão" ser desinteressado como você é ínfima. Ainda mais ele tendo sido criado a vida toda como um plebeu e agora ter descoberto que nada menos do que metade do reino é dele por direito. Imagino a raiva que esse sujeito deve ter de mim! Provavelmente é um dos primeiros a desejar-me morto, pois caso isso aconteça, tudo ficará para ele, sem reservas.

Ouço a respiração do massagista ficar pesada. Ele se afasta, sentando no chão do lavatório.

- Ei... o que foi? - pergunto. Ele não responde, ao passo que tento, tateando, encontrá-lo na escuridão. Enfim pego em seu ombro, e ele tenta se esquivar.

- O que há? Eu disse algo de ruim?

O "meu amigo" não responde. Sem perceber, procuro seu rosto com as mãos e, antes que ele consiga se eswuivar novamente, posso sentir que está chorando.

- Por que chora?! É por minha causa? Vamos, responda!!

Ele continua calado, mas não foge mais. Seu corpo se aproxima do meu e eu o abraço, molhado mesmo, acariciando seus cabelos. 

- Abençoada seja sua alma cândida! - digo a ele enquanto enxugo suas lágrimas - Apenas você é capaz de importar-se tanto com o relacionamento de dois irmãos acima dos interesses mundanos. Sua origem só pode ser divina... você não é daqui, não é meu caro?

Ainda ouço-o chorando por um pouco. Em seguida, com a voz embargada, ele me diz:

- Por favor, majestade... dê ao menos uma chance para seu irmão. Deixe-o primeiro mostrar quem é...

- Tudo bem. Tudo bem, eu deixarei... apenas não chore mais. Não quero vê-lo assim... não quero.

Pouso os dedos em seus lábios, umedecidos pelas lágrimas, e inexplicavelmente vejo-me com os _meus_ lábios colados nos dele, no momento seguinte. Ele abraça-me pela nuca, e eu... logo... tenho minha língua explorando o interior da boca dele.

Tudo acontece sem que eu sequer perceba, como se outra pessoa tomasse conta de meu corpo repentinamente. Um sentimento de terror me invade. Eu estou beijando um... um homem! E... e ele?! Por um segundo penso que possa estar escandalizado comigo, mas... não... ele reage bem... beija-me também, e quando posso dar por mim sua língua entrelaça-se doce e gentilmente com a minha, enquanto suas mãos acariciam minha nuca úmida.

Dessa vez quem se esquiva sou eu. Interrompo abruptamente o ato e viro-me de costas para ele. Minha respiração está intensa, e eu tremo de nervoso. Um minuto mortal de silêncio estende-se entre nós dois, até ele quebrá-lo:

- Senhor...

- Desculpe-me. Não sei o que se passou por minha cabeça, mas tenha a certeza de que isto nunca mais se repetirá.

- Não... eu não me ofendi... pelo contrário...

Ele toca suavemente em meu ombro.

- Majestade... desde o primeiro dia em que o conheci, sinto... um amor tão grande pelo senhor...

- Devemos nos amar apenas como amigos. Somos dois homens, e sabemos que não devemos ter desejos concupiscentes por pessoas do mesmo sexo.

- Mas eu não sinto desejo concupiscente pelo senhor.

- Melhor assim. Agora esqueçamos o que ocorreu.

Permanecemos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Em seguida volto para meu banho, ainda com nervosismo, e ouço-o se aproximando de mim. 

- Majestade, perdoe-me a insolência, mas... eu não considero que... que nosso beijo foi um ato concupiscente.

- Por que não?! Está louco?!

Quem instituiu que um beijo como foi o nosso seria uma demonstração obrigatória de ato errado?

- Escute. As regras quem faz é a sociedade à nossa volta. E se ela diz que não devemos beijar pessoas do mesmo sexo, não é correto. 

- Eu tenho meu próprio código de moral. Desculpe-me, senhor, mas discordo de sua opinião. Para mim, o amor verdadeiro não precisa de nomes ou restrições. 

- E você também me desculpe, estranho, mas eu sigo um mínimo de decência segundo meus próprios padrões. Não quero beijá-lo nunca mais.

- Se esse é o seu desejo... eu o cumprirei e respeitarei.

O ambiente continua pesado. Ele vem até mim, com a intenção de finalizar a massagem, e eu permito que ele o faça, mas não é mais a mesma coisa. Sou toque já não é tão aconchegante. Há uma barreira entre nós. 

Quando ele acaba, ofereço-lhe como sempre algum dinheiro. E ele como sempre rejeita. Tratamo-nos duma maneira mais formal que de costume, e ele se despede friamente. Posso sentir que está triste comigo. Mas o que ele queria? Que eu consentisse com um amor desnatural? Não! Apenas amigo, e só!

Após me secar e vestir, recolho-me perturbado... pois apesar de em mente repudiar o que sinto, no coração ainda tenho a lembrança da sensação que tive ao beijá-lo, e em como, no fundo, ainda desejo fazê-lo novamente...

_To be continued _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Olá! Bem, antes de mais nada, algumas "ressalvas" em relação à história:_

- Na Idade Média os homens se beijavam na boca sim, mas sem intenção homossexual. Eles o faziam para firmar um trato, sagrar alguém Cavaleiro ou ainda quando cumprimentavam um outro homem de igual para igual.

- Neste mesmo período, as pessoas não tomavam banho diariamente... apenas uma vez por ano (!), mas se eu colocasse o Kanon sem banho diário, ia ser uma nojeira! Rs...

- Não existia o beijo de língua que conhecemos hoje. Coloquei-o na história por ser melhor do que... um simples selinho, que na época era visto como fraternal.

Acho que só. Beijos a todos e todas, e um feliz 2008!


	6. Chapter 6

VI

No dia seguinte, pouco antes de cear, recebo um mensageiro o qual vem trazendo recados de meu irmão.

- Você chegou a vê-lo? - pergunto - Como é sua aparência?

- Não o vi. Ele mandou um criado entregar.

- Como pode ter certeza de que a mensagem é mesmo dele, e não um embuste criado por alguém?

- O criado saiu da propriedade que pertence a ele.

- Hum... e o que diz a mensagem?

- Que seu irmão não mais virá requerer a parte dele na herança.

- Por que não?

- Não sei, senhor. Não houve especificações.

- Por um acaso não haveria algum tom de ironia nisto? Algo querendo dizer que ele não fará acordos comigo, mas virá tomar o que é seu à força?

- Ao que tudo indica, não. Caso contrário, o criado daria algum aviso a esse respeito.

- Não sei... melhor ficar alerta, de qualquer modo. Obrigado por me informar.

Tomo minha refeição distraído, quase sem dar atenção ao sabor da mesma. Em seguida, dirijo-me aos meus afazeres, tentando distrair a mente, mas não adianta: o beijo do dia anterior ronda-a sem parar. Por que, dentre tantas mulheres, fui dar atenção justo a um homem? E ainda mais um de quem sequer conheço o rosto! De repente, isso cai como uma luz repentina em meu espírito: a _aparência_ dele não importa. Portanto, o que eu sinto por ele é mais por sua alma do que por seu corpo.

"Se é mais por sua alma, que não se estenda ao plano material, está ouvindo?!" penso, falando comigo mesmo. 

Em seguida, vou a meus compromissos. Sou pêgo várias vezes em distração, sem ouvir o que falam comigo. A divisão das terras, os impostos dos vassalos, isso tudo pouco importa diante da lembrança da voz macia e aveludada do chamado "meu amigo". A muito custo mantenho a atenção nas coisas mundanas, e mal agüento até tudo acabar e eu poder ir para meu escritório. Geralmente, as pessoas pensam no nome do ser amado, ou em sua imagem, e o repetem sem parar quando estão apaixonadas. Eu não tenho um nome ou uma imagem como referência, mas mesmo assim não consigo esquecê-lo. 

Já não sinto mais paz, apenas uma ansiedade crescente para vê-lo. Nunca senti-me assim antes! Quem diria que Kanon, sempre conhecido por sua frieza, renderia-se dessa maneira a um... estranho!

Lá pelas três da tarde, após minha ceia e uma espera interminável, ouço o ruído suave de seus passos chegando.

- Meu amigo!

Vou afoitamente em sua direção, mas ele pede que eu apague as luzes antes. Eu o faço o mais rápido que posso, com o coração transbordando de felicidade. Logo em seguida vou em direção a sua respiração, e... estreito-o contra mim, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos.

- Senhor...

- Senti muito a sua falta...

- Por que?

Seguro em seus ombros e posiciono meu rosto em frente ao dele.

- Porque você é meu único alívio em meio a tantos canalhas, a tantos interesseiros...

Permanecemos algum tempo quietos, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

- Eu... sempre quis, no fundo, ter alguém em quem confiar - continuo afinal - Mas por não ter encontrado essa pessoa, acabei embrutecendo e transformando-me numa pessoa amarga. Você, em poucos dias, está conseguindo depurar toda essa maldade... quem é você?

- Um dia saberá, senhor.

- Quando? Por que não posso saber?

- Ainda não devo me pronunciar neste aspecto. 

- Por... por um acaso você não quer se revelar por saber algo sobre meu irmão?

Ele fica em silêncio. 

- Sabe? É por isso que chorou ontem quando falei nele? É por isso? Vamos, me conte!

- É... sim. Eu sei algumas coisas sobre seu irmão.

- Sabe?! O que você é dele? Algum... amigo, criado, o quê? Está me vendo a mando dele? Hein, é isso?

- Não é a mando dele!

- Então por que vem? Porque quer saber algo a meu respeito, não?

- Não!

- Revele-se! Quem não tem negócios escusos não tem porque se esconder!

- Eu não posso! Não posso, majestade... perdoe-me! Se está desconfiado de mim, não precisa dizer nada acerca de si! Nada! Apenas deixe-me vê-lo! Ou melhor... se quiser, eu me vou daqui e não volto mais.

- Não... não quero que se vá. Apenas quero saber quem é esse meu irmão.

Após uma breve pausa, ele diz:

- Ele não é quem o senhor pensa ser.

- Não? O que pretende ele ao se eximir de reivindicar sua parte na herança?

- Digamos... que a principal intenção dele é ganhar sua confiança, majestade.

- Ganhar... a minha confiança? Você disse algo a ele sobre o que penso, não? Não faça mais isso! Ele não tem nada que ver com o que eu converso com você. Isto é, se você não for realmente um espião...

Sinto que ele está triste e taciturno, mas não há o que fazer a não ser desconfiar de alguém que tem contato direto com meu irmão! 

- Vamos ao que interessa - "meu amigo" diz - O senhor quer que eu o sirva com minhas habilidades hoje?

- Quero.

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Olá! Não resisti e parei bem numa parte crucial da história! XD Conseguirá Kanon resistir aos encantos de Saga por mais uma noite? Bem narrador de sessão da tarde mode on..._

Beijos a todos e todas, e até a próxima!  



	7. Chapter 7

VII

Entramos em meu quarto, e eu deixo meu peito nu. Ele senta-se na borda da cama e começa a massagear minhas costas. Apesar de minha mente dizer que ele pode ser perigoso, meu coração apenas se aquece. Quero-o comigo, e lembro de nosso beijo da noite anterior. Meu corpo arde ao simples pensamento de que ele é que o está tocando.

Repentinamente, pela primeira vez, ele toca-me abaixo da cintura. Aperta minhas coxas, recostando-se contra a cama até quase deitar-se nela. Um gemido involuntário escapa de minha boca, ao passo que sinto algo crescer... no meio de minhas pernas...

- Eu o machuquei, senhor?

- Não... quero dizer... eu não sei...

- Como assim, não sabe?

Reflito durante uma fração de segundo. Se eu o deixar ir e não fizer absolutamente coisa alguma, terei as seguintes opções: ou trago uma mulher para meu quarto após a ida dele e me satisfaço com ela, o que seria muito injusto, pois desejo a _ele_; ou me alivio sozinho, o que também não adiantará muito. Na fração de segundo seguinte, vem-me à mente a frase: "O verdadeiro amor não tem forma. O verdadeiro amor _é_..." 

Isto é o suficiente para que eu me vire imediatamente, tome seu rosto e o beije, sem querer saber se ele é homem ou mulher. Sinto-o surpreso, mas de maneira agradável, pois após o primeiro choque ele corresponde de maneira bastante positiva, abraçando-me e deslizando as mãos por meu torso. Mãos mágicas, sem dúvida...

Tento abarcar o máximo que posso de sua boca com a minha, num desejo quase insano de possui-lo por completo. Mas isso não alivia minha tensão, pelo contrário: apenas me faz crescer mais e mais...

Começo a tirar a túnica dele, sem parar de beijá-lo com vontade. Seus lábios e sua forma de beijar-me dão a impressão de que eu o conheço de algum lugar...

Separamo-nos a muito custo, o sangue ardendo nas veias. Minha ereção precisa tanto de um alívio, que as calças são algo muito incômodo para ela. Ainda arfando, tomo a mão dele e direciono-a para o meio de minhas pernas.

- Está vendo...? Está... vendo o que você... me provocou?

"Meu amigo" não diz palavra. Apenas pega um de seus óleos essenciais, dos quais sempre traz nos bolsos de sua casaca, e umedece a mão direita com ele, pelo que posso vislumbrar através da penumbra. Com a esquerda, passa a retirar minhas calças e minhas roupas de baixo, causando-me um alívio imenso. Logo a seguir, segura... em meu membro com a mão úmida, arrancando de mim um gemido alto.

- Majestade, perdoe-me se isso lhe parece ilícito, mas eu o amo há muitos anos... há muitos anos sim, não há poucos dias. E estes os quais tenho estado com o senhor têm sido os melhores que já vivenciei...

Sinto seus dedos movendo-se para cima e para baixo em minha masculinidade. Gemo mais uma vez, duas, três, enquanto posso perceber aquela loucura tomar conta de mim, afogueando-me as faces. Onde será que esse rapaz quer chegar?

- Pare! Pare, por favor...

Ele interrompe o ato imediatamente, suspirando.

- Está sentindo-se culpado, senhor?

- Não...

E é verdade. Para minha própria surpresa, não encontro-me com culpa. Apenas... com vontade de tê-lo perto de mim...

- Por que, então, pediu-me para parar?

- Porque... escute, não posso mais manter essa energia contida dentro de mim. Caso contrário, tenho a impressão de que posso explodir, tamanha é ela! Então...

- Então...?

Levanto-me, sentando na cama, abraçando o "meu amigo" e dizendo quase em seu ouvido:

- Então quero, de uma vez por todas, jogar todo esse receio tolo pela janela e... e realizar meu desejo, que é ter você... mas quero mais do que apenas suas mãos, se é que me entende...

Sinto-o sobressaltar-se.

- Isso, é claro, se você assim quiser... - continuo - eu jamais o forçaria a nada. Portanto, quero saber se...

- É o que eu mais desejo, senhor... ser seu definitivamente!

Sua voz soa cheia de um sentimento de entrega e paixão, como se todo ele se esvaísse por suas palavras e se desse a mim, espontaneamente. Sinto, através da inexplicável qualidade de depreender a alma dele, que "meu amigo" sente algo pleno por mim. Há muitos anos, como ele disse... mas... há muitos anos? Como isso pode ser possível?

Não páro para refletir: quero ele, e ele só. De repente, sua identidade já não interessa... nomes são apenas nomes, e não dizem a essência em si das coisas. Ele beija-me o pescoço suavemente, acariciando meu peito.

- Meu amigo... eu descobri amá-lo muito também... - digo a ele, enternecido.

Beijo sua testa e em seguida seus lábios. Deslizo as mãos por suas costas. Sua pele é tão macia... e ele cheira tão bem, por causa dos óleos aromatizantes que usa... isso tudo apenas me excita mais.

Começo a tirar suas calças e roupas de baixo, e ele não oferece nenhuma resistência, pelo contrário: oscula-me com mais intensidade e sentimento. Ao que parece, ele intenta descarregar agora um amor muito guardado, muito antigo, e não entendo o porquê. Daonde... daonde eu o conheço?

Deito-o delicadamente em cima da cama, como se fosse uma jóia preciosa. Ele passa as pernas em torno de meus quadris, num gesto de pura entrega. Tento encaixar-me entre suas pernas, mas... para mim é difícil.

- Querido... eu nunca me deitei com um homem antes... - sussurro a ele, tentando demonstrar minha situação. 

- Eu também não, majestade.

- Como... como faremos?

- Pode vir, senhor... eu não me importo...

- Mas... eu posso machucar você.

- Machucar-me? O senhor está dizendo que a realização de um sonho meu me machucaria? Eu já disse, não me importo! Quero-o comigo apenas... tudo o que nos separar será mais dolorido do que seria uma estaca fincada em meu peito!

Comovo-me com as declarações dele. Meu amigo tem um espírito de abnegação que jamais vi antes. Ainda com receio de feri-lo, encosto-me vagarosamente em sua entrada. Ele não me transmite medo ou nervosismo por nunca antes ter sido de um homem, mas apenas um sentimento próprio de satisfação, como se realmente quisesse isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida.

Empurro-me um pouco para dentro dele, mas está difícil. Não imaginava que fosse assim tão estreito! Mal consigo entrar um pouco e sinto seus dedos apertando meus braços.

- Eu o estou ferindo, não é mesmo?

- Não... pode continuar...

Ouço-o respirar com intensidade. Temo fazê-lo sentir dor, mas ele quer que eu prossiga. Adentro-o mais um pouco, sentindo meu membro ser quase estrangulado, tamanha é a contração de "meu amigo". Ele, aliás, aperta-me a ponto de arranhar-me.

- Está muito difícil? - pergunto a ele.

- Não... é perfeitamente suportável, senhor...

Sinto-o escorregadio, pois anteriormente ele umedeceu meu membro com uma essência. É muito bom... muito, muito bom e estreito... e eu que antes já o desejava tanto, agora chego a um patamar quase insustentável. Mas não posso ser egoísta. Tenho de pensar nele também...

Ainda devagar, tento adentrá-lo mais. Aos poucos, parando algumas vezes, vou penetrando-o até onde posso. Ele não geme, não protesta, não demonstra sentir dor. Talvez realmente não a sinta muito, ou talvez seja abnegado ao ponto de ignorar completamente as sensações físicas para ter-me em si. Ou podem ser ambas as coisas, a segunda causando a primeira. Ele estreita-me fortemente contra si, como se quisesse que o resto de meu corpo também o adentrasse.

- Ka... non... - ele diz, sofregamente, em meu ouvido. Meu nome... sem "senhor" ou "majestade", apenas a minha pessoa...

- Repita... repita meu nome...

- Kanon... meu querido e adorado Kanon... 

Agrada-me tanto ouvir sua voz aveludada dizendo tais coisas, que logo começo a mover-me dentro dele. Tão quente... tão estreito... eu o amo tanto, apesar de sequer ter seu primeiro nome... ele geme, e eu não sei se é de prazer ou de dor, mas com certeza não é de protesto, pois ele logo começa a mover-se junto comigo. Tento apoiar-me em minhas mãos para ter maior controle sobre a penetração, mas ele não permite que eu me descole de seu peito, cingindo-me com uma força a qual eu não imaginava que ele tinha. Sendo assim, possuo apenas o apoio de minhas pernas. 

"Meu amigo" enlaça-me num desepero que quase dá medo. Ele engolfa-me com sua energia, colocando-me para dentro de si com intensidade e doçura a um só tempo. Por um segundo, penso que ele mentiu para mim, pois não parece ser a primeira vez dele com um homem; ele parece saber perfeitamente o que faz, e apesar de estar embaixo de mim e numa posição aparentemente submissa, é ele quem mais tem controle sobre a situação.

- Ka...non... meu amado Kanon... não sabe... quanto eu esperei... por esse dia...

- Me... me conhece há quanto tempo?

- Há muito mais tempo... do que você imagina...

Ele chama-me por "você". Somos iguais aqui... iguais... não importa como o mundo lá fora nos vê...

Principio a transpirar, ainda mais por estar em contato com seu corpo. Meu suor e o dele se misturam, sendo que, por causa das essências que ainda impregnam nossas peles, o aroma de verbena e alfazema tornam-se ainda mais intensos, rescendendo pelo quarto.

Suas pernas longas cruzam-se em meus quadris, aproximando-nos ainda mais, ao passo que ele repete meu nome diversas vezes para mim e diz palavras belas em seguida. Seu membro roça em meu abdômen, por estarmos tão estreitos um ao outro. O fato de um... pênis estar encostado em meu ventre ainda morde-me a consciência, mas a frase "O verdadeiro amor é" vence todas as últimas barreiras morais que eu ainda possa ter.

- Meu amigo... você... é tão aprazível!

Nunca imaginei que fazer sexo com um homem pudesse ser tão bom. Mas... o fato de ele ser homem é indiferente... caso ele fosse mulher mas tivesse a mesma alma, seria tão bom quanto é com ele sendo do gênero masculino.

Começa a ficar _bom demais_. Minhas pernas fraquejam de prazer, ao passo que sinto o êxtase ficar incontrolável e começo a penetrá-lo com mais força.

- Meu... meu Kanon... meu... uuuunnnn...!

Uma explosão de líquido branco inunda meu abdômen, e ele me arranha as costas, sem ainda largar-me do abraço. Seu corpo todo tensiona-se, inclusive sua cavidade, a qual pressiona meu membro. Diante disso, não agüento: grito de prazer, penetrando-o bem fundo e preenchendo-o com a essência de meu gozo. Repentinamente, nos segundos em que meu clímax dura, tenho a imagem... de mim mesmo na mente, mas como se fosse outra pessoa.

Relaxo, deitando a cabeça ao lado da dele no travesseiro. Apenas ouço a respiração dele vinda de seus lábios aparentemente entreabertos. Espero que a culpa não me assole, pois é geralmente logo após os prazeres do "pecado" que nos sentimos mal com a própria consciência. Mas ela não vem... no fundo, eu não penso ter feito algo errado. Pelo contrário... me sinto bem, leve, como se precisasse ter feito isso com ele. E após o desejo satisfeito, não o repudio. Muito pelo contrário: apenas sinto vontade de ficar perto dele, e de cuidar dele. Meu amigo... não, mais do que isso: meu amado...

Ele afrouxa o abraço, finalmente, deixando-me sair de cima de si e deitar ao seu lado, mas logo aconchega-se a meu peito. Procuro seu ombro com minha mão esquerda, acariciando-o.

- Você... está bem? - é o que lhe digo.

- Bem? Eu... nunca estive tão feliz e completo antes!

Sinto que sua alma está transbordando de felicidade. Tateio seu rosto e vejo que está sorrindo plenamente. Seus olhos estão úmidos de lágrimas. 

- "Meu amigo"... diga-me ao menos seu primeiro nome, já que agora somos mais íntimos do que nunca...

Ele respira fundo. Parece hesitar, mas eu não me importo. Até que, enfim, responde:

- Saga.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

E finalmente o lemon. Mas apenas o começo da história... muitas águas vão rolar até essa história atingir o seu fim! Porém não se preocupem: tentarei atualizá-la com mais freqüência.

Beijos a todos e todas!


	8. Chapter 8

VIII 

Enterneço-me. Aos meus ouvidos, tal palavra soa tão doce e bela, que abraço-o e começo a beijar seus ombros e seu colo sem parar, dizendo seu nome enquanto o faço.

- Saga... Saga, meu querido Saga... por que não me disse antes?

- Porque... ah, senhor... esqueça.

- Nunca mais me chame de "senhor", está bem? Nem de "majestade". Apenas de Kanon.

- Se o senhor... digo, se você assim prefere...

- Sabe de uma coisa, Saga? Eu nunca amei antes. É muito bom... mas o problema é você ter de ir embora. Gostaria de ficar sempre com você. Tem certeza de que não quer ser meu terapeuta oficial?

- Tenho. Não é bom que eu me envolva com os negócios da corte.

- Por favor... eu não o colocarei em nada além dos serviços que tem me prestado...

- Eu o agradeço muito, mas recuso sua proposta.

- Então prometa que sempre virá me ver.

- Virei, sim... é claro... já não agüento ficar sem sua presença... eu o amo muito, Kanon...

- Pode me prometer mais uma coisa?

- Hum... o que é?

- Durma aqui comigo esta noite...

- Está bem. Não haverá problemas, contanto que eu já possa estar fora quando o sol nascer.

- Ainda... ainda não passei em seu teste?

- Não é isso... eu... não sabia que nos apaixonaríamos... portanto, acho melhor não mostrar jamais meu rosto ao senhor... digo... a você.

- Jamais?? Mas... não é possível! Por que?! Já não me importo com o fato de você ser um homem!

- Eu não sabia que as coisas tomariam esse rumo. Diante do quão longe já fomos, não há como eu revelar-me mais.

- É estranho... você diz conhecer-me há vários anos, e além diso sabe quem é meu irmão. O que há de tão errado em eu vê-lo?

- É provável que o senhor não me tolerasse mais caso isso acontecesse.

- Apenas me diga a razão disso.

- A razão? Bem... a razão é a resposta em si.

- É muito mistério para mim. E o pior disso tudo é que você parece ser tão bonito... eu gostaria muito de vê-lo...

Deslizo as mãos por seu corpo. Eu estava tão afoito antes de deitar-me com ele, que não reparei muito em sua beleza. Agora que estou mais "calmo", percebo melhor seus contornos, o belo formato de seus braços, de seu peito, de seu corpo forte porém esbelto.

- Você devia fazer um sucesso imenso com as damas, uhn? Por que um homem bonito assim submeteria-se a ser a "mulher" de outro de plena e espontânea vontade?

Ele sobressalta-se, quase repelindo minha pessoa.

- Que pensamento sórdido, Kanon! Eu não deixei de ser homem por ter-me unido a você! Ademais, nem damas nem cavalheiros tiveram importância para mim até hoje. Apenas... você conseguiu despertar algo semelhante em meu peito.

- Então não consegue enxergar as mulheres como objetos? Como fazem os outros, que apenas as seduzem e depois vão embora, ou mesmo que as assumam, tratam-nas como seres inferiores?

- Eu não vejo divisões entre homens e mulheres. Todos são seres humanos para mim, e eu poderia amar a qualquer um. Amei ao senhor, digo, a você, mas não por ser homem. Eu o amo puramente pelo que é, não pelo que parece, ou ainda por seus "rótulos".

- Você tem uma consciência de amor muito além da dos simples mortais, Saga! - declaro, surpreso - Você é... um ser divino, não?

- Não... - ele ri enquanto diz - Não sou, não... apenas tento ser sincero com as almas. As aparências são máscaras, e há tanta coisa bela que elas escondem...

Sorrio enternecido pelas palavras de Saga, e passo a acariciar seus longos cabelos. Agora eu tenho um nome para sempre repetir mentalmente: Saga, meu amado Saga...

Ele aconchega-se a meu corpo o máximo que pode, e eu continuo acariciando-o. Permanecemos assim durante alguns minutos, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro, quando decidimos tomar banho. Saga diz que apenas irá caso eu vá na frente e apague as luzes restantes que estão no caminho até o lavatório. Faço-o, ainda contrariado pelo fato de ele não querer mostrar-me sua face.

Ouço seus passos pelo corredor, e abraço-o assim que sinto-o perto. Pego em sua mão e trago-o para dentro de minha banheira, massageando suas costas de maneira leiga.

- E então? Estou aprendendo? - pergunto a ele, entre risos.

- Está, sim! Se bem que, para mim, seu toque sempre será agradável...

- Meu querido... - abraço-o e beijo seus ombros com ternura. Seu cheiro... não o da essência de verbena, o qual ainda encontra-se presente em sua pele, mas... o cheiro de seu corpo em si... me parece muito familiar. Eu realmente já tive algum contato com ele antes! Só falta saber qual...

Subitamente, sinto-o triste. Antes de eu poder perguntar o motivo de sua melancolia, ele vira-se para mim e enlaça-me, como quando fazíamos amor há pouco.

- Eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você. Nunca mais... - é o que ele diz, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Não, não vamos nos separar. Se depender de mim, isso nunca ocorrerá. - digo, acariciando suavemente seu rosto - Eu quero que fiquemos sempre assim, juntos.

Saga parece tranqüilizar-se mais e começa a banhar meu corpo. Ele toca-me não com volúpia, mas antes com desvelo e carinho. Suas mãos são tão puras... ele massageia meu corpo como se quisesse cuidar de mim, restaurar feridas emocionais antigas e limpar minha alma das nódoas de uma vida até então mesquinha. Quase sem sentir, recosto-me em seu corpo e deixo que me banhe, me purifique.

Não sei quanto tempo se passa assim, pois ao que parece durmo durante um pouco e em seguida acordo com sua doce voz dizendo-me para sairmos da banheira, pois ele já havia se lavado. Um espreguiçamento toma-me, e eu passo a me enxugar em paz, como se flutuasse.

- Saga... está quase na hora de eu ir cear. Sei que ainda não quer revelar-se, mas...

- Hum? Não precisa, Kanon! Eu vou para minha casa comer e depois volto.

- Não senhor! Comerá aqui comigo, nem que eu tenha de tomar a refeição às escuras! Ande! Que condições quer para poder cear comigo?

- Eu... bem, se eu tiver de cear aqui, não poderei revelar-me ainda. Desculpe-me, Kanon... esta é minha única condição.

- Então cearemos em meu quarto. Vamos, lá há uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Eu peço para meus criados servirem-nos lá. Arrumo o pretexto de... não estar passando bem! O que acha?

- Ótomo, senhor. Digo,,, ótimo, Kanon. Se este é o seu desejo...

Tomo as mãos de Saga entre as minhas e beijo-as suavemente antes de dizer:

- Quero saber qual é o _seu_ desejo. Hoje estou aqui para realizá-lo.

- Meu desejo é vê-lo feliz, Kanon.

- Não é possível que seja _apenas_ isso. Você tem vontade própria!

- Minha vontade sempre será a sua. Isso é algo que está traçado não por mim, mas por um destino maior.

- Você diz isso porque encontra-se recentemente apaixonado por mim. Sei que as coisas parecem ser assim quando o coração fala mais alto, mas...

- Recentemente?! Eu... eu o amo assim há muito tempo! Sabe o quão duro foi esperar para vê-lo durante tantos anos?

- Hum... que seja, Saga. Mas com certeza você tem desejos diversos dos meus. O que gosta de comer a essa hora?

- Costumo tomar um cálice de vinho tinto e comer alguma coisa leve.

- Frugal, e ao mesmo tempo sofisticado! Mandarei virem algumas frutas e o melhor vinho tinto que houver em meu estoque!

Toco em seu belo rosto e sinto-o sorrindo. Vamos pela senda ainda escura até meu quarto e nos vestimos. Vou dar a ordem a meus criados rapidamente, par que possa voltar à companhia de meu Saga o quanto antes. Ao chegar novamente em meus aposentos, sinto que meu companheiro está relaxado, leve. O ar que ele próprio expira me diz isso, apenas por eu respirá-lo também.

Não precisamos dizer nada um ao outro enquanto esperamos a refeição chegar. Apenas pego em sua mão e sinto seu toque, dizendo o quanto eu desejaria ver sua beleza, mas não de forma a pressioná-lo; apenas desejando exprimir meus sentimentos.

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! Bom, reli essa fic antes de postá-la e acho que ela está um tanto quanto melosa demais. Caso vocês também achem isso, podem dizer! Não sei se devo tirar um pouco do "doce" dela, que acham?_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Beijos a todos e todas!_


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Assim que o criado chega à entrada do recinto, atendo-o apenas abrindo uma fresta na porta suficientemente grande para pegar os alimentos.O serviçal pode muito bem estranhar meu comportamento, e é bem provável que o faça, mas eu não lhe devo satisfações. 

Com alguma dificuldade, levo as coisas até a mesa, e assim que a porta se fecha, Saga me auxilia. Depois, ainda com certa dificuldade, sirvo o vinho nos cálices e faço um brinde junto com ele. 

- Ao... nosso amor! - digo, ainda com certa hesitação, mas sem medo. Eu o amo, sim; eu o amo, e é apenas a ele e a mim que isso importa. 

- Ao nosso amor - ele replica, e logo em seguida nós dois tragamos o conteúdo dos cálices. Eu, de uma única vez; meu amigo, ao que parece ser pelo contorno que a escuridão deixa ver, sorve-o lentamente. 

- Como você qualifica o vinho da adega real? - indago, com um gracejo no tom de voz. 

- O mais doce que já provei em minha vida. 

- Ora, vamos! Não faça hipérboles apenas porque sou o rei. 

- Não é hipérbole. É... a verdade. Talvez uma constatação subjetiva, porém genuína. Porque... 

Ele faz uma pausa, hesitando novamente. Não me agrada esse tipo de... conversa suspensa! Tento incitá-lo a continuar: 

- Porque... ? 

- Porque... finalmente me sinto acolhido. Em casa... 

- Em... casa?

- Sim. É raro para mim sentir-me assim. 

- Nunca me falou nada sobre sua família, por falar em casa afinal; você tem uma ou não? 

- Já não sei... 

- Não... não sabe? 

- Não... 

-É uma resposta muito vaga. Ou tem, ou não tem. Sabe do paradeiro de algum parente seu? 

- Sei. Mas... fui deserdado. 

- Deserdado! Um homem tão honesto e cordial! Pode ter certeza de que, caso você fizesse parte de minha família, eu o aceitaria sem demora. 

- Obrigado! 

Saga arrebata minhas mãos com as suas, com comoção, aproximando-as de seu rosto. Agora entendo o porquê de ele ter dado tanto valor à relação que eu deveria devotar ao irmão o qual ainda sequer conheço! É porque ele não tem uma família que o ame... 

- Ande... eu o aceitarei - digo, aproximando minha cadeira da dele, até elas ficarem praticamente coladas - Infelizmente, não podemos escolher os primeiros membros da nossa família. Tive um pai ausente, mais preocupado com a administração do reino do que comigo, e uma mãe que morreu quando eu ainda não contava três anos de idade. Além disso, um irmão do qual só agora tenho ciência de que existe! 

- Creio que... pior ainda do que não possuir família, é ter uma ausente. 

- É verdade! No entanto, a "segunda família", a que formamos depois de crescidos, é de certa forma a que nós escolhemos. Quando... nos casamos... 

Sinto um leve tremor em suas mãos, as quais estão sendo amparadas pelas minhas. 

-Às vezes, principalmente quando somos nobres, nos vemos obrigados a participar de joguetes políticos através do matrimônio - continuo afinal - Mas eu, felizmente, não fui coagido a tal. E agora, com a morte de meu pai, não o serei nunca mais. Por isso, a minha família escolherei eu... 

- Vai... se casar? 

- Não. Se você fosse uma mulher, eu casaria. Mas é homem. Portanto, nem que eu tenha de vê-lo às escondidas pelo resto da vida, mas meu coração será apenas seu. E é no coração, muito mais do que nos vínculos de sangue, que está a verdadeira família... 

Nossos lábios se aproximam e realizam um ósculo novamente. Apenas nesse instante... eu gostaria que ele fosse uma mulher. Para eu poder assumir publicamente que o amo... 

- Bem! Não importa meu passado - ele diz, lépido, assim que nossas bocas se separam - Agora eu me sinto melhor do que nunca. Estou com você, Kanon... 

Saga deita a cabeça em meu ombro, exalando a mais pura satisfação. Alguém para genuinamente amar... é o segredo da felicidade. Ainda bem que eu consegui descobri-lo a tempo, pois muitos, ao procurar grandeza excessiva ou bens estritamente materiais, jamais percebem tal dádiva. Que transformação este homem tem feito em meu espírito nos últimos tempos! 

Terminamos de comer em seguida. Chamo os criados para levarem os talheres, mas apenas mantenho contato com eles da porta para fora. Passo o resto da noite conversando trivialidades com Saga, e ele permanece bastante vago no que concerne a si próprio. É uma pena... todavia, sua companhia e seu afeto me bastam; nunca antes o escuro me pareceu tão benéfico, pois ele traz Saga em seu bojo! 

- Ainda está cedo para irmos dormir - digo a ele afinal - Se você não fosse tão... determinado em esconder sua aparência, nós poderíamos... andar em meu jardim. 

- Bem... o máximo que eu poderia fazer seria colocar meu capuz... o qual sempre uso para vir até aqui. Mas... num local público, às vistas alheias, creio que será estranho. 

- Hum... uma solução seria ficarmos à sacada, tomando algum ar... é bastante ampla, como se fosse um cômodo por si só. O que acha? 

- Bem... de qualquer modo, ainda é ao ar livre. Mesmo assim, posso aceitar. Porém, terei de reiterar minha condição de... 

- Sei, de usar o capuz. Use-o! Mas vamos; os criados não nos importunarão lá. 

Meu amigo cobre-se novamente com seu capote e em seguida dirigimo-nos ao alpendre. Tomo sua mão outra vez, depreendendo seu calor, sua energia benéfica. Nossas almas se comunicam, mesmo que não haja palavras a serem ditas. 

Tomo, eu mesmo, duas cadeiras mais ou menos amplas e levo até a varanda. O início de noite, invernal, está frio porém bastante claro, iluminado pelo luar. Tal situação deixa Saga um tanto quanto receoso. 

- Venha! - digo a ele - Não se incomode; eu sequer repararei em sua aparência. 

Temeroso, pé ante pé, ele vem aos poucos. Minha vista aguça-se, por mais que eu não queira demonstrar. É tão fantástico finalmente ver seus contornos claramente expostos à luz, mesmo cobertos pela capa! O luar apenas torna-os mais belos, mais perfeitos e formosos a mim. 

Enlaço sua cintura no exato momento em que ele senta-se em uma das cadeiras, ao meu lado. Por estar ao ar livre, ele parece contrair-se de nervoso em meus braços, como se a luz da lua simplesmente o ferisse. 

- Calma, Saga... calma... ninguém vai descobri-lo aqui. 

- Meu receio não é pelos demais... e sim por você! É... a si a quem não posso mostrar-me, principalmente. 

- Por que? Diz que desconfio de você, mas não age de maneira diversa em relação a mim. 

- Não é questão disso; é.. é a minha própria vida a qual depende disso, no ponto em que as coisas chegaram! 

- Hum... sua vida? Não compreendo. Mas enfim... eu jamais deixaria que o matassem. 

Tomo seu corpo e aproximo-o ainda mais de mim, aspirando o aroma de seus cabelos, cobertos pelas roupas. É estranho ver como não me importa se ele é loiro ou moreno... não sei se sua pele é trigueira ou pálida, ou se seus olhos são claros ou escuros. Simplesmente não é relevante... 

Saga, de início ainda tenso pela expectativa de expor-se, aos poucos e lentamente solta-se e deixa seu receio de lado. Enlaça-me, deitando a cabeça de rosto escondido e completamente incógnito em meu ombro. 

- Não há problema, Kanon... já não há problema em eu ser descoberto, ou mesmo morto. Caso tais coisas ocorram, poderei fechar os olhos em paz... pois tive seu amor, ao menos por alguns momentos. 

- Sempre terá meu apreço e afeição! Ademais, se é amigo do rei, não há quem seja capaz de matá-lo. Tenho inimigos políticos, mas eles não têm razões para visar você propriamente dito. 

Beijo suas mãos, cobertas por luvas. Seu mistério e omissão apenas atiçam ainda mais minha curiosidade. Todavia, eu respeitarei seus limites. 

Passamos o resto da noite conversando sobre os pequenos detalhes do jardim que se estende abaixo da varanda. Um mundo de vida, de equilíbrio, como eu mesmo fui capaz de constatar há poucos dias atrás.É incrível... os detalhes são muitas vezes desapercebidos em detrimento de coisas desagradáveis e por vezes desnecessárias. 

- Tudo é um milagre... - constato em voz alta, surpreso - Antes, meu ceticismo não me deixava ver... mas com você eu posso enxergar o que antes não me era concedido. 

Alegramo-nos juntos, até por volta das dez da noite. Convido-o para vir deitar-se a meu lado, na cama, sem receio mais. Subitamente, vêm-me à mente algumas cenas da primeira infância; há uma brincadeira no jardim, o mesmo que atualmente serve-me de reflexões. Nele, brincam eu e... mais uma criança, de quem não lembro o rosto. 

- Saga... posso fazer mais uma pergunta? 

- Faça... não posso garantir que a responderei, mas pode fazê-la. 

- Você diz me conhecer há vários anos, não? 

- Sim, é verdade. 

- E... por um acaso chegou a... brincar comigo quando éramos crianças? 

O já famigerado impulso de hesitação e temor tomam-lhe. Dentro de algum tempo, responde: 

- Sim, vim. Mas antes dos quatro anos de idade. Após isso... houve a deserção, da qual eu lhe falei. 

Nós dois nos despimos, ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo, deitando a seguir em minha cama. O inverno torna a ocasião propícia... pois apenas nos estimula a ficarmos próximos um do outro. O calor que trocamos através de nossos corpos... dá a mim uma impressão de reencontro. 

- Boa noite, meu querido Saga... 

- Não precisa desejar boa noite... pois esta foi e está sendo a melhor de toda a minha vida! 

Beijo sua testa com carinho, sorrindo. Gosto muito do modo dele de falar, de agir... o seu corpo... e junto com esta admiração obtenho também algumas conjecturas. Saga me conheceu na infância, é de alta estirpe por seus modos e cultura, foi fadado a uma espécie de ostracismo... as peças aleatórias deste quebra-cabeças ainda não formam uma figura concisa para mim. 

- Saga... 

- Sim, Kanon? 

- Por acaso... me ama desde quando éramos crianças e brincávamos naquele jardim? 

- Amo-o desde antes de nascermos ambos. 

O gentil terapeuta afaga meus cabelos, abraçando-me e mantendo, com tal resposta, o enigma de sempre. Enlevado com o fascínio que Saga exerce por mim, tento não pensar... e apenas me concentrar no que sinto por ele e em como é bom dormir acompanhado... nunca antes, como homem solteiro que sempre fui, deixei quem quer que fosse dormir a meu lado. E agora... é um reencontro sublime, uma peça a qual deveria estar aqui em minha vida. Sempre... 

Felizes pelo nosso amor, dormimos ambos até de manhã, quando os acontecimentos vindouros viriam para, de maneira cruel, tirar-nos do idílio de paixão e dizer-nos friamente: "A vida é dor! Acordem, ó bem-aventurados, pois perene tal condição não pode ser!"

To be continued 

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

Não resisti e coloquei um pouco mais de "doce" nessa fic! XD No entanto, o próximo capítulo será bem mais angst. 

Beijos a todos e todas! 

EDIT: Ontem não deu tempo de revisar tudo. Hoje, reli o capítulo e vi um monte de palavras grudadas, seja pelo fatodo meu botão de backspace ter preguiça, seja por alguma outra razão desconhecida. Já "separei" todas as palavras. Desculpem pelos eventuais erros e falta de betagem em algumas fics ou capítulos.Abraços!


	10. Chapter 10

X

Abro os olhos. O espaço em minha cama encontra-se vazio. Ele ainda não confia em mim! Sinto-me cada vez mais ansioso para vê-lo plenamente, pois ele me é tão caro... e quando algo nos parece proibido, tal qual é sua imagem a mim, mais parece ser digno de atenção!

Não tenho sua companhia, mas tenho sua boa vontade. Isso se evidencia pelo pedaço de papel que vejo dobrado em cima do travesseiro o qual abrigou a bela cabeça de Saga durante o sono. Tomo-o e sinto seu cheiro. Verbena! Minha mente enche-se de um sentimento delicioso. Abro-o impacientemente, afoito para ler a mensagem que nele se encerra.

_"Querido Kanon,_

_Neste momento, o sol começa a despontar lá fora. Sinto ter de deixar a tepidez de seus braços, mas é necessário. Não sabe como eu gostaria de, um dia, poder ficar indefinidamente a seu lado... mas isso não me é permitido, por minha condição._

_Enquanto escrevo, observo seu rosto. Sua expressão é tão bela, que mal consigo me conter. Meu desejo é mostrar-lhe meu rosto, revelar tudo enfim... porém, não posso. Está além de minha escolha._

_Palavras são insuficientes para dizer, Kanon, a alegria que sinto. Nossa última noite foi maravilhosa. Não quero coisa alguma; apenas estar a seu lado. Portanto, as horas que passarei longe de você serão longas em demasia para meu espírito. No entanto, quem passou anos a fio esperando pode suportar uma curta ausência._

_Eu o amo. É tudo que tenho a dizer, pois é a realidade mais presente em minha alma._

_Até breve._

_Daquele que sempre foi e sempre será_

_Seu Amigo"_

Sorrio plenamente ao terminar de lê-la. Guardo o bilhete junto com minhas roupas, as quais não demoro em vestir. Infelizmente, devo deixar meu idílio e voltar à "vida real'. Meus conselheiros vêm rapidamente a meu encontro assim que saio do quarto, como se houvesse algo urgente a dizer. E realmente há.

- Majestade, chegou agora há pouco uma missiva da duquesa Catherine Gray.

- Missiva? Da duquesa? Ela pretende fazer alguma negociação, ou requerer benefícios... ou o quê?

- Seu criado não especificou. Disse que tudo se encontra na carta, a qual deveria ser entregue diretamente em suas mãos, e apenas nelas.

Ainda despreocupado, tomo o comunicado e o leio. Assim que meus olhos decifram o que ele diz, meu sangue pouco a pouco gela. Minha vista turva, e eu já não sei se posso continuar de pé. Por que agora?! Por que desse modo?!

A carta diz o seguinte:

_"Vossa Majestade:  
_

_Através desta reporta-se a duquesa Catherine Gray. É com muitos pêsames que ainda declaro luto por vosso falecido pai, muito estimado por minha pessoa e pelos meus._

_Respeito sua tristeza e o devido período de nojo¹, mas penso que este assunto deve ser tratado o mais cedo possível. Há dez anos atrás, quando Vossa Majestade ainda era um infante submetido ao poder pátrio e régio, vosso pai firmou um acordo comigo, documentando que o senhor e eu contrairíamos matrimônio assim que o senhor ascendesse ao trono._

_Friso o respeito qur tenho por seu luto. No entanto, gostaria de obter uma resposta sobre nosso casamento e quando tal cerimônia se realizará, de acordo com sua vontade._

_Sendo assim, despeço-me._

_Sua criada,_

_Catherine Gray"_

Leio e releio a carta diversas vezes. Em seguida chamo um de meus conselheiros e lhe ordeno o seguinte:

- Escute. Você tem acesso aos documentos oficiais, assinados por meu pai no tempo de seu reinado. Vá ao acervo dele e encontre para mim todos os acordos firmados há dez anos atrás.

O meu criado, pensando tratar-se de um caso expressamente urgente, realiza a tarefa sem demora. Levo todos os documentos para meu escritório, e examino-os com cuidado, um por um. Após algum tempo encontro o papel ao qual a duquesa se referia. Inferno!

Repentinamente, o escrivão interrompe meus pensamentos:

- Majestade, perdoe a insolência, mas... qual o grau de urgência do comunicado de Catherine Gray?

- Ah... bem... nenhum na verdade. É que... meu pai, quando eu tinha vinte anos de idade, fez um acordo matrimonial com a família dela... e parece que chegou a minha hora de... casar!

- Bem, senhor! É uma boa notícia. O trono terá herdeiros. Ademais Lady Catherine é uma mulher belíssima, rica e culta, apesar de ser conhecida por possuir um gênio forte.

- Até seria um bom negócio... se...

- Se o que, senhor?

- ...o que você acharia se eu dissesse que... amo a outra pessoa?

O escrivão dá um riso de deboche:

- Para que serve o concubinato? As esposas são obrigação política; as amantes, o deleite verdadeiro.

Meu coração pesa. O serviçal vai embora, pensando que minha preocupação é mínima, mas não... não é fácil assim. diabo! Por que a duquesa não me mandou tal comunicado há dez dias atrás, quando eu ainda era homem frio e calculista, e sobretudo ainda não conhecia Saga?

Não... que pensamento mesquinho! Se tal coisa ocorresse, eu jamais conheceria o amor que meu querido amigo dedica a mim. Concubinato! É fácil levar uma vida pública ao lado da esposa oficial, e uma privada com amantes! Não; Saga não é meu amante. É bem mais do que iso. É uma alma caridosa, cândida, doce, abnegada. A condição de um amante escuso é muito baixa para ele.

Está decidido. Quebrarei o acordo firmado com a duquesa e não me casarei. Não importam as conseqüências! Agora sou o rei, e portanto decidirei meu futuro sozinho.

Antes de dar uma resposta definitiva à Lady Catherine, no entanto, devo conversar com Saga e estudar uma réplica satisfatória e respeitosa a ela.

O dia passa lentamente outra vez. Não me agüento! Saga tem de vir logo para que tratemos disso! Sei que meu comportamento às vezes parece com o de um tolo apaixonado, mas... muitas vezes, ao que parece, o coração fala de maneira mais sábia que a razão.

As audiências, os favores, os tratados e aconselhamentos, tudo passa por meus olhos como um fio. Um único e simples fio com aparência de sonho. A única coisa real é... Saga...

Enfim vou banhar-me. As essências do terapeuta já não me fazem mais relaxar, pois só me fazem lembrar dele e trazem ansiedade coim tal lembrete e constatação. Enquanto ainda penso, ouço o ruído já conhecido de seus passos. Não fico tão feliz assim; afinal, a notícia... tem de ser revelada a ele, manchando assim a alegria de noso relacionamento.

- Boa noite, Kanon... - sua voz, sussurra pela abertura da porta, e eu apago todas as luzes para que ele possa vir. Não tarda para que ele me abrace por trás, não se importando com o fato de meu corpo estar úmido.

- Senti muito a sua falta... mesmo por poucas horas - declaro, enquanto viro-me e o abraço pela frente, matando a saudade porém exprimindo melancolia.

- Kanon... está triste em me ver? Por acaso... a culpa por me amar finalmente chegou a seu espírito?

- Não...! Não é nada relacionado a você! Digo... bem...

- Pode falar. Você está triste; seu espírito, estagnado como um lago profundo no inverno. Não tenha medo de me magoar.

Suspiro, desalentado.

- Eu não queria lhe dizer. Mas...

- É compreensível! Após dormir comigo, constatou que na verdade não passou de uma aventura. Não há problema! Ao menos terei a nossa noite de ontem como lembrança de uma efêmera realização.

- Não é isso, eu já disse! Ru jamais o trataria como... uma meretriz, ou ainda um mercenário barato! Jamais... eu o amo, Saga...

Abraço-o, sentindo-me envolvido por seu cheiro de verbena. Meu Saga...

Ele acomoda a cabeça em meu ombro, mas não permanece assim por muito tempo.

- Se não é o arrependimento, qual a razão de sua tristeza?

- Eu... bem... recebi hoje um comunicado dizendo que... tenho de me casar!

Durante um segundo fugaz, é como se tudo parasse. Não vejo seu rosto, mas vislumbro o terror repentino em seus olhos, apenas por sentir a atmosfera.

- Como tudo pode ser tão irônico?! - continuo, aproveitando-me do silêncio dele - Ontem mesmo comentamos sobre isso...

- Como... como isso veio a acontecer? - é o que finalmente consegue dizer, em meio a seu choque.

Conto-lhe resumidamente o ocorrido da manhã. Saga permanece no mais completo silêncio; todavia, suas emoções oscilam entre a surpresa, a desilusão e até a raiva. Posso senti-lo apenas através do toque de suas mãos nas minhas.

- Catherine Gray! - Saga exclama após o término de meu relato - Sim! Ela não tem perfil para amá-lo. Viúva de trinta e dois anos de idade, tudo que deseja é garantir seu próprio sangue na sucessão do trono.

- Você a conhece, como era de se esperar! Diga-me, Saga! Se essa mulher é viúva, certamente ainda era casada há dez anos atrás. Qual era sua finalidade em firmar matrimônio comigo, ddas as condições?

- Não... há dez anos, a duquesa acabara de enviuvar. Seu marido deixara vasto legado de bens e títulos, mas ela desejava ainda mais. E como casamentos não passam de acordos comerciais e políticos, ela...

- ...firmou acordo com meu pai, desejando assegurar sua posição como futura rainha!

- Ademais, ela não teve filhos na primeira união. Nada mais propício, portanto.

- Diabo!! Por que... por que essa agora?! Apenas porque... porque o amo, Saga? Apenas por conta disso? Parece um castigo!

Ao constatar meu abatimento, o terapeuta acolhe-me em seus braços. Fecho os olhos ao deitar em seu ombro, querendo esquecer tudo... mas o contato com ele apenas me faz... lembrar mais e mais de minha condição não muito propícia.

- Case-se, Kanon. Não se importe comigo. Sou apenas... um estranho. Como teria eu o direito de destruir seu futuro e sua estabilidade como governante? Eu não devo interferir...

- Não! É justamente o contrário. Desimportante é a continuação de tudo isto! Um reino... um herdeiro! Para quê... não. Se meu irmão quiser, que dê continuidade a ele. Não eu!

- O casamento não é apenas uma obrigação política? Cumpra-a... ninguém o obrigará a amar sua esposa.

- É uma tremenda falsidade! Saga... por que você não pode ser mulher, para que eu fique consigo abertamente?

- Não adiantaria de nada. Fosse eu mulher, o acordo firmado com Catherine seria o mesmo. Não poderia abdicar dele, por quem quer que fosse.

- Eu abdicarei. Não quero! Não vale a pena casar por motivo tão torpe! Será melhor inclusive para a duquesa, pois ela não terá de se casar com um homem que por si nada sente.

- Cahterine Gray não se importaria em casar por interesse. É muito prática... não dá atenção a sentimentalismos. Se não me engano, aliás, ela se sentirá extremamente contrariada e até mesmo humilhada por sua recusa.

- Humilhada? Não; farei tudo de maneira respeitosa, porém firme. Creio ser melhor... tratar disso amanh. Não quero desperdiçar nossos momentos com essa espécie de aborrecimento.

- Kanon, pense bem... não tome decisões precipitadas! E acima de tudo... pense com a cabeça. Não deixe seu sentimento estragar uma vida inteira!

- A Vida, Saga... a Vida é o que eu sinto por você. Não posso... não devo jogar tudo isso fora apenas por conta de "aparências"!

- A decisão é sua. E já que deseja deixar o assunto para amanhã...

Ficamos juntos enfim, tentando esquecer toda a desagradável situação. É inútil, claro... afinal, como ignorar tamanho entrave?

Tudo ocorre de maneira similar à noite anterior. Comemos juntos, vamos à minha varanda... e antes de irmos dormir, oferto-lhe uma de minhas vestimentas mais bem desenvolvidas e ricas em ornamento.

- É um presente, assim como todos os que você já me deu em forma de essências - digo a ele - Pela sua compleição, creio que vai servir em você.

- Sim, vai... disso eu tenho certeza! E qual a cor?

- Verde, ornamentada com fios de ouro. Verde como a esperança que tenho de ficar consigo, acima das dificuldades que terei ao renunciar o matrimônio!

Abraço-o, colando meu rosto ao seu. Uma sensação tão boa... ele e eu parecemos ser tão... compatíveis! Como não pudemos nos ver antes? Não é à toa que minha vida parecia vazia em comparação ao que é hoje... ao lado de meu Saga!

Vamos dormir. O fato de ele ainda manter-se incógnito, junto à característica de nosso relacionamento ser "proibido" por sermos dois homens, é "agravado" pela circunstância do acordo feito por Catherine. Como já é bem sabido por todos, tudo que nos é vetado torna-se cada vez mais atraente... fazendo assim com que meus beijos de boa-noite sejam mais intensos e pungentes que de costume.  
_  
To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹A palavra "nojo", segundo uma linguagem mais antiga, também servia para designar "luto". Tal sentido caiu em desuso com o tempo. _

_Olá! Agora a coisa começa a esquentar e os "conflitos" da história começam a aparecer. _

_Para montar a personagem Catherine Gray, tirei o primeiro nome da duquesa de Forli (na Itália) Caterina Sforza, do século XVI. Diziam que ela era uma mulher muito bela, porém de forte espírito bélico: ia ela mesma armada para as guerras em vez de apenas assistir aos homens lutar e era chamada de "virago", ou seja, uma mulher que se comporta como homem. E "Gray" vem de Lady Jane Gray, a qual foi rainha da Inglaterra por apenas alguns dias, também no século XVI, sendo em seguida decapitada e sucedida por sua prima Mary (Maria) I, também conhecida por Maria Sangrenta, por executar inúmeros protestantes em seu reinado. E quem disse que essa mulherada era frágil?! Rs... _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	11. Chapter 11

XI

Acordo de manhã, tateando a cama. Nada de Saga. Ele não vai se revelar... tenho de me acostumar com isto! Mesmo assim há mais um bilhete no travesseiro, dessa vez rescendendo a jasmim.

"Meu querido Kanon,

Dormir a seu lado é a maior bênção que já pude receber, e jamais receberei igual. Sua ternura, seus beijos, o carinho que você me dedica mesmo inconscientemente, quando está dormindo, me dá vontade de não deixar-me levar pelo sono, apenas para não perder um único segundo de contemplação a si.

Mesmo assim, durmo. E acordo tão revigorado, que não pareço despertar no mundo real, mas sim numa utopia, a despeito do que tem acontecido a nós nos últimos tempos.

Agora, à luz da manhã, posso ver seu presente. É muito belo! Sempre o manterei perto de mim para depreender sua essência dele... meu adorado Kanon!

O sol já se levanta, separando-se do horizonte. Assim também farei eu com você, mas sempre deixando meu coração consigo, como o Sol não perde as esperanças de se encontrar com a Terra quando a noite chega.

Nada poderá romper nossos laços. Nada! Se todas as dificuldades encontradas por mim até hoje não o fizeram, não será um acordo antigo a ter êxito.

Até breve!

Daquele que sempre o amará,

Seu Amigo"

Beijo o papel, sentindo meu coração menos oprimido ante o entusiasmo de Saga, e guardo sua mensagem em minha roupas novamente. No lado esquerdo do peito, como se eu fosse um amuleto destinado a dar-me forças em face do que farei a seguir: redigir a negativa à duquesa Catherine.

Escrevo e reescrevo a carta várias vezes, visando escolher bem as palavras e o tom da mesma. Enfim, encontro um consenso entre tom formal porém decidido, e envio-a através de um dos meus criados. Um peso parece sair de minhas costas quando o faço, pois não importam as conseqüências. Importa, sim, eu ter feito o que minha alma desejava.

A resposta, como já era de se esperar, vem imediatamente, através de outra missiva, a qual chega a mim no mesmo dia. Abro-a, não sem uma ponta de apreensão, porém decidido.

"Vossa Majestade:

Confesso que não entendo vossa decisão. Seu pai decidiu por si há dez anos, e não vejo qual o mal em não obedecê-lo. Não me considero de maneira alguma uma mulher desprezível, e penso que o anterior monarca sabia o que estava fazendo ao escolher a mim para contrair núpcias com seu filho.

Mais do que uma vontade, esse casamento é um direito meu, além de um dever, concedido por seu pai, ninguém menos do que o Rei. Exijo uma retratação de sua posição ou, quando muito, uma justificativa plausível para romper com um contrato de tamanha importância.

Vossa criada,

Catherine Gray"

- Direito! Justificativa! Ela exige tudo isso de mim, o representante maior do Estado! Pois bem. Terá a sua justificativa, mas não o meu consentimento! Não casarei e ponto final!

Decidido, com o sangue fervendo nas veias ante o despeito e o tom arrogante da carta, respondo-lhe por escrito mais uma vez.

"Digníssima senhora:

Sou o primeiro a dizer que tem toda a razão. Sois uma mulher bela, bem conhecida por seus atributos e nada desprezível, pelo contrário. Qualquer um aceitaria contrair matrimônio consigo sem titubear.

Venho esclarecer por meio desta, pois, que o motivo da recusa é exclusivamente meu. Pode parecer loucura aos seus olhos, ou ainda aos de muitos outros, mas tenho um motivo pessoal e muito forte para não me casar. Não apeanas com a senhora, mas com qualquer outra dama.

Reitero minha renúncia e assumo as conseqüências de meus atos.

O Rei."

Envio-a, não sem uma ponta de desgosto. Duquesa tinhosa! Não sei porque algumas pessoas acham tão "bonito" ser desagradáveis, vingativas e "más", por assim dizer. Tornam-se insuportáveis. Eu já fui assim, de certa maneira; mas Saga, meu querido Saga, me mostrou o Amor. Nele não há mensagem escrita ou falada. Apenas uma petição feita pelo criado dela.

- Vossa Majestade, minha senhora a duquesa Catherine Gray deseja marcar uma audiência pessoal convosco amanhã às duas da tarde.

- Perfeitamente! Diga à sua senhora que o horário é dela. Eu a espero aqui, em minha sala de audiências.

Aparentando tranqüilidade, eu na verdade sinto ganas de mandá-la ao cadafalso por traição. Mas traição a quem!, se ela apenas está seguindo à risca os desígnios de meu pai... eu, como monarca "desobediente", é que estou fazendo o papel do "traidor"...

Não interessa. Minha única opção agora é aguardar. E por falar em aguardar, não tarda muito e meu amado amigo aparece.

- Kanon... Kanon, está aí?

- Sim, estou! Deixe-me apagar as luzes...

- Tudo bem, eu espero.

Enquanto arrefeço os candeeiros, sinto a chama de minha alma se apagar também. Não posso sucumbir... não posso sucumbir ao desejo pertinente de uma duquesa em ser rainha! Até que, de repente, uma idéia clareia minha alma.

- Como vai, Saga?

- Bem. Apenas um pouco preocupado com o novo embate que se apresenta...

- Hum. Não há problema. Encontrei uma solução fácil e viável a ele.

O espírito de Saga parece se reanimar.

- Mesmo? E é pacífica?

- Sim. Veja bem, Lady Catherine não deseja se casar com a minha pessoa, especificamente. Qualquer um que lhe dê o status desejado será bem aceito. Portanto, desejo convocar meu irmão para casar com ela! Assim os filhos da duquesa, meus sobrinhos, entrarão na linha sucessória do trono e eu não precisarei me preocupar com herdeiros!

Sinto a animação dele se esvair em um único segundo.

- Creio não ser isso possível...

- Por que?!

- Seu irmão já é comprometido...

- Diabo! Como faremos então? Voltamos à estaca zero! Já mandei minha negativa à ela, e não está nem um pouco satisfeita! Não pretendo voltar atrás; teremos de bater de frente com a duquesa!

- Como ela lhe respondeu?!

- Com despeito! Tive de me segurar para não mandar uma resposta mal-educada.

- Deixe. Não vale à pena.

- Agora ela quer ter uma audiência comigo amanhã.

- Conceda a audiência. Mas tenha ciência desde já que ela não aceitará ceder.

- Pouco me importa! Quem, afinal de contas, é o rei?

- Jamais pensei que você abdicaria de um casamento bem-sucedido por... mim...

- Não tenho mais reservas acerca disso. É por você, mas também é por mim. Casar sem um motivo mais nobre do que a mera política... é pavoroso!

- Obrigado, Kanon. Vejo que finalmente consegui... o que tanto almejava! Mas não quero prejudicá-lo!

Fique tranqüilo. Agora venha comigo. Preciso muito ficar com você... pois sua presença me traz segurança.

Eu o levo para meu quarto e ele massageia minhas costas, intentando me fazer relaxar. É difícil no início, mas logo me "desligo" de tudo, principalmente quando ele começa a cantarolar uma cantiga monocórdica, aparentemente conhecida por mim também, pois ela evoca... algo do meu passado. Um eco distante dele, talvez...

Durmo até não sei que horas. Apenas me apercebo do avanço da hora quando acordo e decido conferir o estado do dia lá fora, pela janela, e constato... que o sol já começa a se pôr.

- Hum... céus, isso é... Saga? Saga?!

- Aqui, senhor! Quando dormiu, aproveitei para observar sua expressão. Pode parecer perda de tempo para alguns, mas para mim, em face de tudo que passei, é ganho...

Sobressalto-me. A janela entá aberta, e o pouco de luz que há proveniente do ocaso é suficiente para eu ver seu rosto. Será que ele, enfim, decidiu-se por revelar sua identidade?

De súbito, afoito, olho na direção da voz. Pura ilusão... meu amigo encontra-se coberto por seu capuz. Impenetrável... é incrível pensar que já possuí seu corpo, mas sequer conheço sua imagem.

- Ah, sim. Bem, Saga, obrigado por me acalmar num momento tão crítico! E obrigado também por me ensinar a não vender minha alma por... coisas! Alianças! Bens materiais...

Saga se aproxima de mim, abraçando minha cintura e sussurrando tão perto de meu rosto, que posso sentir a tepidez de seu hálito.

- Kanon... obrigado a você também, por me amar de forma tão... pura...

Toco seu rosto debaixo do capuz, o qual está quase totalmente dobrado sobre si, para garantir o ocultamento total de sua face. Fecho os olhos e o inesperado acontece: nos beijamos, sob a luz do dourado pôr-do-sol!

Posso sentir, ainda de olhos fechados, que seu capuz se retrai um pouco, por causa de nosso ato. De imediato, meu amigo interrompe o ósculo e volta a endireitar totalmente o capuz, tamanho é seu receio em se revelar.

- Muito bem... - digo a ele, um tanto quanto decepcionado com a relutância dele em não se mostrar - Vamos comer alguma coisa?

- Vamos... se você assim deseja.

Sugiro a ele que comamos na mais completa escuridão, para que eu possa sentir sua pele e ele não precise ficar tão nervoso pelo fato de precisar se esconder. Ele fica em paz... sinto que sua aura me envolve também, como... se houvesse um canal direto nos ligando.

A refeição parece ser divina a mim. E num fugaz instante, penso... em quão seríamos felizes sem nada disso. Sem reino... sem envestidas maliciosas de Catherine... sem nada. Apenas nós dois...

Após comermos, descansamos um pouco e aproveitamos bem nossa companhia mútua. Assim que parte da digestão é feita, vamos ao banho. É muito incômodo ter de seguir a todos os critérios necessários para escondê-lo. Queria poder me livrar de todos eles! Porém, para ter a companhia dele into é nada.

Acariciamo-nos mutuamente, até a hora em que eu, quase sem perceber, tomo-o outra vez. Saga senta em meu colo na banheira e... eu o adentro por inteiro. Assim como da primeira vez, ele enlaça meu corpo com força, e não o larga até nós atingirmos o clímax, praticamente juntos. Não posso... não posso deixá-lo ir... não posso me casar... não!

Nos enxugamos e vamos para a cama. Dormimos juntos outra vez... reitero a ele que também considero o fato de adormecermos juntos uma bênção. E antes de cairmos no sono, os corpos bem próximos para nos esquentarmos, dirijo-me a ele uma última vez:

- Saga... por favor, não vá embora de minha vida jamais...

Um sorriso que sinto com o espírito divisa-se em seus lábios.

- Mesmo que algo nos faça ficar fisicamente distantes... eu não o abandonarei jamais em espírito.

Sem mais delongas, dormimos... esperando o que o dia vindouro nos trará.  
_  
To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Naaaahhhhhhhh, vejam só, demorou a vida inteira! O PC apagou parte do ccapítulo, tive de refazer... ainda houve a Greve do Speedy... mas finalmente terminei o capítulo que já sra pra estar pronto há uma semana! Espero que não me matem... rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	12. Chapter 12

XII

XII

De manhã, novamente, apenas um bilhete. Apesar das palavras de encorajamento de Saga, meu coração pesa como chumbo. A mulher... a Catherine... virá a mim às duas da tarde. Após comer alguma coisa e guardar a mensagem de meu amado no peito, fecho-me em meu escritório e digo a todos os meus criados que não quero ser incomodado por enquanto.

Tomo os documentos antigos. Leio-os. Uma, duas, três vezes. Não, nenhuma brecha para que eu possa refutar o acordo! Sinto-me desamparado! O que posso fazer? Terei de me confrontar com ela de forma direta: dizendo-lhe o que me incomoda neste acordo.

Lá pela uma da tarde, antes de eu poder sequer comer alguma coisa, recebo o mensageiro da duquesa anunciando que ela está presente, junto com sua comitiva de criados e guardas pessoais, esperando apenas minha permissão para adentrar os limites da propriedade real.

- Que adentre! Espero-a sozinho na sala de audiências. Quero-a também sozinha, sem conselheiros, sem ninguém. O assunto a ser tratado concerne única e somente a nós dois.

Um tanto quanto assustado por meu tom enfático, o mensageiro vai até a nobre mulher e transmite a ela o que eu tinha a lhe dizer. Aguardo-a, ansioso... apenas e tão-somente ansioso. Sei que ela reagirá de forma adversa... mas pouco me importa. Ao ponto em que as coisas chegaram, pouco me importa!

Os minutos passam lentamente, como verdadeiras eras. Ao cabo de mais ou menos meia hora, vejo-a entrar em minha sala.

Catherine é uma pessoa de físico agradável. Nada lembra nela uma... "garota", no sentido da inocência, e isto não se dá por ela ter mais de trinta anos. O que quero dizer é que a impressão passada por seu semblante me é estranha, pois é a de alguém que viveu muitos anos; muito mais do que trinta ou trinta e dois, pois apresenta uma malícia incômoda aos olhos de quem a contemple.

No entanto, seu rosto é jovem. Jovem como um de vinte não seria. De corpo é esguia como as desocupadas e alienadas damas não costumam ser. Isso indica, portanto, que ela deve exercer inúmeras atividades em sua vida cotidiana, como uma verdadeira "virago" que não se deixa acomodar ou dirigir jamais...

Seus cabelos longos, ultrapassando seus quadris, são levemente cacheados e... ruivos. Muitas camponesas ruivas, por não terem influência política, são postas na fogueira simplesmente pela cor dos cabelos, por ser esta cor considerada algo vindo diretamente do Demônio. Catherine, logicamente, jamais irá sofrer tal tormento. A expressão dela, porém... parece realmente a de um demônio: lasciva, manipuladora, fria e calculista. Bela apenas para iludir.

Ao passar pelos guardas que posicionam-se à porta do recinto para proteger-me, arranca olhares e até mesmo exclamações de admiração. Assim que a porta se fecha, porém, nada mais obtém senão uma mirada fria de minha parte. Sem se intimidar, Catherine faz a mim uma reverência e eu indico a ela uma cadeira a meu lado, com um gesto de mão. Assim que senta, começa a falar:

- Bem, majestade. Espero não ser um incômodo para o senhor.

Faço um meneio negativo com a cabeça. Apesar de as palavras dela serem educadas, seu tom é quase incisivo, ácido mesmo.

- Então podemos começar. Serei direta: gostaria de me casar com o senhor, mesmo ante sua recusa. Não é apenas um capricho infantil, pois seria ridículo a mim assumir um papel desses. Quero cumprir o que me foi designado porque durante dez anos me preparei para este momento. Posso dizer que realmente vivi em função dele até então. E repentinamente tenho de desistir de todos estes anseios, senhor? Desculpe a minha indignação, mas ao menos um motivo! Ao menos um motivo para que eu tenha de desistir de tudo em que acreditei durante dez anos!

Alguns minutos de silêncio se sucedem. Vejo claramente as raias de impaciência em seu semblante exigente.

- Já amou alguma vez, Catherine? - é o que indago repentinamente.

- O... o que quer dizer? - ela me pergunta, como se a palavra "amor" lhe fosse um substantivo completamente novo e desconhecido.

- Já se apaixonou alguma vez? Amou a seu primeiro marido? É isso o que quero dizer.

- Majestade, eu me casei através de um acordo feito entre meus pais e os pais do noivo quando tinha quatorze anos de idade, e ele dezesseis. Não há como amar alguém numa circunstância dessas. Eu o conheci pessoalmente no dia em que contraímos matrimônio. Aos quatorze anos, todo este mundo nos é estranho. Fazemos o que dizem nossos progenitores ou tutores. Posso dizer que nos oito anos seguintes fomos bons... companheiros. Mas não posso dizer que o amei. Se me permite perguntar, majestade... o que isto tem a ver com o que pleiteamos agora?

- O que _a senhora _pleiteia, se também me permite dizer! Bem, quero lhe dizer que amo a outra pessoa. Amo a alguém com quem não posso casar, mas não quero casar com outra pessoa. Entende? É este, única e somente, o motivo de minha recusa.

Um riso se desenha nos lábios da duquesa. Um riso cínico, de deboche. Nele, leio claramente a palavra "ingênuo", muito melhor escrita assim do que se o fosse com letras.

- Majestade! Não quero viver um idílio romântico com o senhor! Pouco me importa se amará a outra ou terá um relacionamento escuso com ela! O que quero é cumprir nossos papéis. Se for algo concernente a isso, não me preocupo.

Não acredito que haja alguém tão frio a ponto de tolerar tão abertamente um adultério em detrimento de um acordo comercial a que chama de "casamento"! Não creio! Como pode ser isso?!

- Senhora, lamento mas não posso concordar com isto. Eu sou incapaz de me casar puramente por interesse.

Seus olhos expressam uma indignação tão grande, que ela não consegue falar por alguns segundos.

- Majestade... ninguém mais se casa por amor em nossos dias! Sequer os camponeses contraem matrimônio sem algum interesse!

- O que eu disse, senhora, está dito. Não mudarei minha posição por nada deste mundo.

Um "não" não lhe deve ser usual. Vejo que seu olhar torna-se ainda mais fulminante, como querendo me queimar com os olhos.

- Pois bem, majestade! O senhor deve saber que para tudo há uma conseqüência. Para um rompimento de contrato também há. Não é por ser o rei que o senhor está eximido dela!

- Não a temo, senhora! Agora se me dá licença... tenho mais com o que me ocupar!

A duquesa sai, raivosa. Vejamos o que tentará fazer! Ao menos me sinto mais "descarregado", pois fiz o que tinha de ser feito!

Chamo os criados e lhes peço a refeição. Finalmente! A comida até mesmo descerá melhor. Quando Saga vier, me sentirei ainda mais leve e seguro!

De fato... assim que ele chega, fazendo em mim a já famigerada brincadeira de esconder meus olhos com suas mãos e perguntar quem é, brincamos e até rimos. Está vestido com seu capuz, é claro, pois ainda é dia. É quando uma dúvida tremenda e cruel surge em minha mente...

- Saga, você entra aqui... tão facilmente! Um espião de Catherine certamente também o faria!

- Não, Kanon. Eu entro com facilidade por uma particularidade em especial, a qual ainda não revelei. Qualquer outro, porém, não o faria.

- Como um homem encapuzado como você passaria despercebido aos guardas?

- Não despercebido. Jamais despercebido! Eu venho sem o capuz e o visto apenas quando já estou dentro dos portões do castelo.

- Os guardas vêem seu rosto? E eu não?!

- Vêem.

- Saga!! Eu não acredito! Apenas eu não sei quem você é?!

- Em seu íntimo, você sabe. É assim que tem de ser, Kanon... me desculpe.

A idéia de que todos vêem o rosto de Saga menos eu me deixa aflito. Tanto, que em alguns momentos esqueço do impasse de Catherine até o meu companheiro relembrá-lo.

- E a duquesa? Veio ou não veio?

Conto a ele o que sucedeu. Saga apresenta um ar preocupado, apreensivo.

- Ela vai tentar se vingar, Kanon. Eu, se fosse você, reforçaria a segurança do castelo; inclusive a sua pessoal. Sei bem quem é Catherine Gray!

- Eu o farei. Eu o farei, Saga... mas por hora... fiquemos juntos, eu e você.

A companhia de meu doce amigo gera em mim uma sensação exatamente oposta à que tive ao me deparar com a duquesa. Saga parece simplesmente... existir, sem os artifícios, máscaras ou "segundas intenções" que se apresentaram tão intensos em Catherine. Imagine o que ela não sentiria ao ver-se rejeitada não por outra mulher, mas por um homem...

Passamos o dia juntos, como costumamos fazer ultimamente, e eu até quase esqueço completamente de tudo que me cerca, em detrimento do que vivencio com meu Saga.

Encomendo alguns doces a meus confeiteiros. Ficamos até quase de noite, eu e meu amado amigo, degustando-os das mais diversas maneiras. Meu querido Saga, tão prudente quanto qualquer outro não seria, chama a minha atenção sobre o aspecto da segurança. Para deixá-lo tranqüilo, vou ter com os guardas enquanto Saga fica no quarto. Além de redobrar a segurança, ainda lhes faço um pedido...

- Por acaso tem vindo alguém , todos os dias, aqui à porta do castelo?

- A que horas, senhor?

- Às duas, às três da tarde... varia um pouco, mas é esse o horário, entende?

- Hum... não, ninguém estranho. Apenas os criados, as damas de companhia, os soldados e guardas... e o senhor.

- Pergunto estas coisas porque temo a entrada de um estranho através das portas do castelo. Não deixem ninguém diferente ou sequer suspeito passar para dentro sem antes me avisarem!

- Sim, majestade!

No caminho para meu recinto privado, penso intrigado na resposta dos guardas. Ninguém vem às duas ou três?! E Saga?! Não pode ser! Ou ele é um mágico que passa invisível pelas paredes, ou... é alguém já conhecido de todos na corte há muito! Quem? Um dos criados que me serve? Um dos conselheiros? É provável que seja membro da corte, por sua esmerada educação e cultura refinada.

Ao entrar na alcova, sinto um cheiro agradável de verbena.

- Hum... Saga, o que faz com as essências?

- Venha cá que eu vou lhe mostrar...

Fecho a porta e tateio as paredes na escuridão. Logo acho Saga já descoberto e... sem camisa.

- Saga... o que...

- Shhhhhh... já vai saber.

No mais completo silêncio, ele me leva pela mão até a cama e me despe. Já nus, nós dois sentimos os corpos um do outro plenamente. Meu coração dispara, pois é óbvio que ele fará algo... lúbrico. A minha curiosidade é em relação ao que e como ele fará isso.

Com avidez, "meu amigo" beija meus ombros, meu peito... "avidez" é um termo ainda leve para descrevê-lo: Saga o faz como se fosse a última vez que fôssemos nos ver. Saga... o que ele sente por mim é bem mais do que apenas amor. Por que...?

Pouco me importa agora. Ele me agrada tanto, que eu apenas posso me sentir bem em face do que fazemos. Dirigindo-se a meu abdômen, ele vai descendo, descendo... até chegar em meu baixo ventre. Após isso, ele direciona sua face... à minha masculinidade. Sua respiração um tanto quanto ofegante pode ser perfeitamente sentida por mim e eu, já excitado e portanto ansioso, me pergunto mentalmente sobre o que ele fará a seguir...

Mal tenho tempo de fazer conjecturas, pois logo ele toma meu membro com sua boca e o suga, sem pudor, sem cerimônias, ainda como se fosse a última coisa que fosse fazer em sua vida. Gemo. Gemo várias vezes, sem saber o que pensar, ou até mesmo se sou capaz de ainda fazê-lo. Esta prática a qual ele se dedica agora é tão intensa e forte, que mal consigo saber como sou capaz de suportar tamanha pungência.

Antes de eu poder atingir o ápice, porém, Saga pára e sobe em meu corpo. Ele me beija com doçura e dedicação; é como se através de tal beijo me dissesse que se entrega de corpo e alma para mim. Após terminar o ósculo, longo e persistente ósculo, meu amado ergue seu torso e guia-me, ele mesmo, para dentro de si. Tão bom... tão bom saber que somos tão íntimos, ao ponto de entrarmos um no outro...

Permanecemos assim, no ato, por um período durante o qual simplesmente sinto que posso ler o que ele pensa e vive, como num livro aberto. Saga apenas vive o momento de maneira intensa, não suportando por muito tempo ficar sem manter contato estreito com meu corpo: sem demora, ele ergue meu torso com seus braços, me deixando sentado, e me segura de forma tão forte que, caso eu não confiasse nele plenamente ainda, pensaria que tem ímpetos de me sufocar ou esmagar.

Quando chegamos ambos ao clímax, não me contenho e o beijo nos lábios outra vez. Minha imagem de maneira diversa invade meu pensamento outra vez, de forma involuntária. Após tal abstração e o fim da tensão para ambos, relaxamos, mas sem conseguir desentrelaçar-nos do forte abraço. Sinto-o sorrir, enquanto sua respiração normaliza. É como se a cada vez que reafirmássemos nossa união ele se sentisse cada vez mais satisfeito.

- Meu Kanon... – sua voz sussurra suavemente em meu ouvido – Posso... posso mesmo chamá-lo de "meu"?

- Não só pode... como deve!

Rimos e nos beijamos, não demorando a nos dirigir ao banho em seguida. Lá, Saga "brinca" com as essências, misturando-as na banheira e fazendo com que cada aroma híbrido, acrescido de mais um novo elemento, seja mais surpreendente e maravilhoso que o anterior. Durante o banho, não me canso de acariciar sua pele e desfrutar de sua presença, em todos os sentidos.

Na volta, como é tarde, deitamos na cama já para dormir. Abraço seu corpo tépido, ainda hesitando em adormecer, pois desejo ficar com ele em todos os momentos, e consciente.

- Saga... posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- É claro. Diga, o que deseja?

- Quando... quando... eu me uno a você, tem certeza de que não o machuco?

- É claro que não! O que o faz pensar desta maneira?

- Hum... não sei. Ouvi falar que usualmente é assim...

- Então ouviu falar errado. Não sei como é aos outros, mas a mim apenas há deleite em ficar com você, Kanon...

Ficamos em silêncio, obtendo assim uma comunicação sem palavras. Durante cerca de vinte minutos apreciamos tal momento de paz... até a hora em que Saga começa a ficar irrequieto.

- Saga...

Ele pousa o dedo indicador em meu lábio para demonstrar a mim que devo fazer silêncio completo. Acato-lhe; um tanto quanto apreensivo, mas acato. Aos poucos e sem querer dar mostras de sequer respirar, meu amigo levanta-se e vai até seu capuz, conforme posso ver pelos contornos que a penumbra me permite vislumbrar.

Já devidamente paramentado com seu manto, Saga anda de forma sorrateira até uma certa parte do quarto. Apenas observo sua atuação e ainda não entendo o que intenta fazer.

Subitamente, ele toma um objeto que parece ser... um de meus castiçais, o qual se encontra desprovido de velas no momento, e... golpeia a um homem... o qual encontrava-se escondido e incógnito de minha própria visão! Como conseguiu?

Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes ouço o objeto atingir ao tal espião. Com força. Com vigor. Com raiva. Saga não lhe dá tempo para reagir. Levanto da cama e peço a ele que pare.

- Assim você matará o homem! Ande, já está bom para que ele fique imobilizado! Precisamos dele vivo para saber de onde veio!

Ao ouvir minha ordem, meu amado interrompe os golpes. Sua respiração, antes inaudível, está ofegante; seja pelo esforço que fez, seja pela raiva que o toma.

- Vamos, me ajude a amarrar suas mãos e pés.

Eu e meu amigo tomamos alguns pedaços de corda e tiras resistentes de tecido presentes no cômodo e o atamos bem. Ao que parece, se encontra desacordado.

- Chame os guardas, Kanon. Todos devem saber expressamente que entrou um intruso no castelo!

- Você ficará aí, sozinho com ele?

- Sim; não suponha que por eu ser delicado com você, sou um ser frágil ou inofensivo a outrem sempre. Eu sei me defender.

Admirado com a determinação de Saga, vou em busca dos guardas e lhes comunico o ocorrido. Ao voltar, acompanhado bem de uns vinte guardas, vejo as luzes de meu quarto acesas, o intruso amarrado e sentado numa cadeira, e meu companheiro vigiando-lhe os movimentos de forma minuciosa; coberto, é claro, por seu capuz.

- É este aqui – indico com a mão – O que está na cadeira.

- E o homem encapuzado, senhor? – diz um dos soldados, surpreso.

- Ah... é um guarda particular meu. Por precaução eu o mantive em meu recinto esta noite. Como vêem, ele foi bastante eficiente.

Os soldados se admiram. Com várias coisas: a habilidade de Saga em ter identificado alguém no escuro; a minha suposta precaução de manter um vigilante em meu quarto; e com o fato inusitado de um completo estranho ter se infiltrado no aposento de dormir do próprio rei.

- Não é possível, senhor! – outro guarda declara – Esta noite, a partir do pôr-do-sol, não entrou absolutamente ninguém pelos portões do castelo!

- Significa que ou sabia sobre alguma passagem secreta para cá, ou já estava dentro das fortificações há muito – É o que concluo afinal.

- Bem! Podemos fazê-lo acordar e o interrogar, se assim o senhor quiser, majestade.

- Façam-no!

- Um pouco disto o trará novamente à consciência! – declara Saga, retirando de um dos bolsos de seu já famigerado casaco de terapeuta um frasquinho com alguma substância desconhecida por nós em seu interior.

Aceno para ele prosseguir, ao que passa o frasco já sem tampa embaixo do nariz do tal homem que invadiu o castelo. O mesmo passa a respirar profundamente umas duas vezes antes de finalmente despertar por completo. Ao se perceber amarrado e em presença do Rei e da Segurança Real, ele hesita.

- S-senhor, eu...

- O que pretendia ao se esgueirar para meu quarto sem ser chamado?! – Indago, lançando a ele meu olhar mais incisivo.

- Eu... eu... vim... para...

- Diga logo! – profere Saga, quase num brado de indignação – Seus planos eram matar Vossa Majestade, não eram?!

- E-eu... não! Por que faria isso?!

- Assim que acendi as luzes do quarto, verifiquei o conteúdo de todos os seus bolsos e algibeiras – prossegue o terapeuta – Veja! Todos se encontram em cima daquela mesa.

Olhamos para ela, estupefatos. Uma adaga, dois punhais médios, um pedaço de pano à guisa de mordaça talvez., e um... frasco com substância estranha. Grande, por sinal.

- Este vidro contém veneno mortal – continua Saga – Eu o reconheci antes mesmo de saber de sua presença no quarto, pois conheço seu cheiro acre de longe. Mesmo que esteja ainda remoto! Foi assim que descobri a sua presença. O que um homem faz com veneno e armas em suas roupas, aproveitando-se covardemente do suposto sono de sua vítima?!

O homem a essa altura apenas permanece calado e de cabeça baixa. Jamais poderia imaginar que junto ao rei estivesse alguém que é perito em substâncias químicas e ao mesmo tempo um exímio conhecedor de como proceder no escuro.

- Sabe a gravidade do que ocorreu aqui? – pergunto, com o sangue girando forte em minhas veias – Um atentado à vida do Rei se paga com a morte, meu senhor!

Vejo seu lábio tremer de aflição.

- No entanto... posso poupar sua vida, se me disser quem o mandou aqui, e como burlou a segurança do meu castelo. Sim, porque os inimigos da realeza jamais arriscam diretamente seus pescoços; portanto, você tem um mandante.

O tal rapaz parece hesitar. Pressionado por todos os lados através de nossos olhares terríveis, porém, finalmente cede:

- A... duquesa... Catherine Gray.

- Mas que surpresa! – exclamo, utilizando-me da ironia por pensar já anteriormente que ela seria a grande responsável – Como ela o mandou até aqui?

- Ela... ela já imaginava... a vossa recusa em se casar com ela. Portanto... trouxe a mim como seu "trunfo" caso precisasse se vingar. Entrei com ela como um de seus criados.

- Então, quer dizer que está infiltrado em minhas propriedades desde horas atrás, uhn?

Ele hesita mais uma vez. Mas enfim responde:

- Sim. Não haveria outra forma de burlar a guarnição do local, a não ser infiltrando alguém anteriormente, de maneira "segura".

Dou a volta na cadeira onde o meu quase-assassino se encontra. Em seguida continuo:

- Tem certeza do que diz? Caso esteja acusando falsamente a duquesa, será duplamente castigado.

- Eu... não tenho o que perder, senhor! Alguém que atenta contra a vida do Rei... já não é mais dono do seu próprio destino...

- Hum. Bem, dependendo de como saia a abordagem com a duquesa, seu futuro pode ser diferente.

Um laivo de esperança surge nos desgraçados olhos do homem.

- Sim, mas não fiquei muito seguro disto! Hoje, ao menos, dormirá nas masmorras, debaixo da vigilância mais pesada de meu reino! Mantenham-no amarrado, aliás! E não deixem ninguém - ninguém! - entrar ou sair do castelo hoje. Sequer criados e conhecidos da corte! Neste estado de coisas, não posso sequer piscar. Andem, espalhem tais mudanças a todos os outros da guarda! Não deixem ninguém se descuidar.

Dispenso todos os guardas, os quais levam o prisioneiro. Digo que Saga continuará comigo, para minha segurança imediata no quarto. Ao ficarmos sozinhos e no escuro novamente, sinto seu espírito agitado, conturbado. Dirijo-me até ele carinhosamente, e pouso a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Obrigado, Saga... se não fosse você, eu teria...

Meu amigo se entristece ainda mais.

- Eu sabia que você tinha inimigos políticos, e que isso... isso tudo... seria perfeitamente passível de acontecer. Mas... agora que me deparo com a realidade... é tão triste! Não consigo ficar em paz ao saber que alguém é capaz de ferir você!

- Em sua companhia estou a salvo. Jamais pensei que você teria tanta habilidade no escuro!

- Para quem viveu na penumbra durante toda uma vida... mas, de qualquer modo, não posso deixá-lo sozinho! Caso eu o faça, tenho a impressão de que... posso perdê-lo a qualquer momento!

- Calma... tudo vai ocorrer bem. Você tem uma perícia muito grande, e realmente se defende de forma satisfatória. No entanto, não quero depender apenas de você.

Um silêncio mórbido se instala entre nós dois. Ele parece estar em estado de alerta máximo, de pânico.

- Kanon... eu demorei tanto para enfim vê-lo! Para enfim tê-lo comigo! Não foi para tê-lo morto de uma hora para outra que dispendi tanto esforço!

- Acalme-se. Não há nada que eles possam nos fazer agora. Identificamos o agente aqui infiltrado, reforçamos a guarda... eles agora estão mais atentos do que nunca.

Tais palavras, no entanto, servem apenas para tranqüilizar a mim também, pois estou apreensivo. Maldita mulher! Se pensa que cederei a seus apelos por meio de pura e simples coerção, se engana... pelo contrário, eu apenas a rechaçarei mais e mais, tanto quanto se mostrar uma ameaça a mim ou ao reino que meu pai me deixou como herança!

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E um século depois... atualizei a fic! Mas caraca, 14 páginas de word esse capítulo?! Demorou mas quando saiu também, hein... rs! _

_No próximo capítulo, o qual já estou escrevendo (e portanto sai em breve! xD), a decisão final entre Kanon e Catherine. E vai ter Saga no meio também, lógico! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Passa-se uma hora inteira antes que eu decida tentar dormir novamente. Saga me massageia e me tranquiliza, mas mesmo assim é bastante difícil. Caio num sono inquieto, turvo, povoado por pesadelos com o rosto da mulher que intenta me destruir. Como se o tempo fosse acelerado, acordo já de manhã. Sinto-me como se houvesse dormido apenas trinta minutos...

- Saga...?

Meu amado já não se encontra mais em meu quarto. Um bilhete rescendendo a alfazema está me cima de meu travesseiro. Como de costume... mas desta vez o conteúdo da mensagem já não é tão alegre quanto das outras vezes, embora demonstre perseverança.

"Querido Kanon,

Eu, de certa maneira, realizei o que intentava antes... pois o observei durante a noite toda de seu sono, sem interrupções. Desta vez, porém, foi por preocupação e dor... não posso, não devo e não vou deixá-lo desamparado em seu momento difícil! Vigiei seu sono e cuidei de sua segurança eu mesmo. Ninguém vai chegar perto de meu amado enquanto eu estiver consigo.

Não posso lhe desejar melhoras, pois a situação é deveras difícil. Vamos, pois, à tal duquesa, e então já não teremos com o que nos preocupar.

Coragem! Juntos prevaleceremos.

Daquele que é, foi e sepre será

Seu Amigo e Aliado."

Na expressão "meu amado", após o "meu", há um borrão de tinta. Como se ele houvesse escrito algo errado e em seguida tentado encobrir... para logo após escrever "amado". Engraçado... nos outros bilhetes não costumava errar.

Guardo comigo a mensagem e a carrego em minhas vestimentas, como tem sido costume nos últimos dias. Meu caminho, no entanto, será outro: não vou às corriqueiras audiências matutinas. Antes mesmo de tomar o desjejum, me dirijo aos meus conselheiros.

- Homens! Escutem. O prisioneiro que se encontra nas masmorras, como devem saber, atentou contra a minha vida ontem à noite. E segundo suas próprias palavras, foi mandado a mim por Catherine Gray. Portanto, caso deixemos as coisas como estão, ela pode me perseguir até o fim. Chego, pois, à conclusão: temos de entregá-la à morte.

Todos expressam profundo espanto em suas faces. Até que um deles refuta:

- Hum, senhor... não considera tal decisão deveras precipitada? Por que não confirmar com a duquesa se esta é verdadeira?

- Posso até mandar um mensageiro exigindo explicações. Mas conforme a resposta, não estarei disposto a perdoá-la!

E é o que faço sem demora. A última chance que ela tem de se retratar...

O conteúdo da carta, desta vez, é duro e exige um posicionamento sobre toda a questão. A um mínimo sinal seu de arrogância ou descaso, agirei.

Horas se passam. Ela não responde, e eu não deixarei o tal homem que se encontra na masmorra ser libertado enquanto ela não explicar o que está acontecendo. Saga chega finalmente, e desta vez mais cedo: mal soam os sinos do meio-dia, e ouço o sutil roçar de seus pés no corredor, além do aroma doce de jasmim. Encontra-se completamente coberto por seu costumeiro capuz, sempre presente quando não está na mais completa escuridão.

- Saga...

- Kanon, meu adorado Kanon! - ele diz, enquanto me aperta de tal forma em seus braços, que é como se ele quisesse também ser eu - Ainda bem que está vivo. Eu não ficaria em paz caso você houvesse sido atacado em minha ausência.

- Estou bem! Não houve mais... surpresas. Mandei um recado a Catherine, mas não sei se ela...

Sou repentinamente interrompido por um guarda, o qual vem esbaforido dos portões principais.

- Majestade! Perdoe a insolência, mas... mas o mensageiro que o senhor enviou... apareceu morto.

Engulo em seco. Não de medo ou covardia, mas de comoção negativa. Maldita mulher!

- Como souberam disto?

- Ele trazia uma mensagem ao senhor, ferido, cambaleando, quase morto. Tombou nas fronteiras de sua propriedade. Em suas mãos se encontrava o seguinte recado.

O guarda me entrega um bilhete com rastros de sangue. Abro-o, e vejo que nada mais é do que meu próprio recado original. Em cima das linhas que escrevi, uma grande frase em vermelho, cobrindo todo o papel:

"Para tudo há uma conseqüência"

Um tremor de ódio invade meu corpo. Nada pode esperar a esta senhora, senão a luta!

- Prepare os homens - é o que digo ao guarda - Vamos dar a esta atrevida mulher o que ela merece!

O guarda assente e sai na mesma hora, para avisar aos outros da condição crítica. Saga se aproveita que estamos sozinhos novamente e volta a me tratar de forma familiar.

- Kanon... pense um pouco melhor. Um confronto com ela poderá matar mais gente ainda.

- O que farei eu então?! Sentarei em meu trono e esperarei ela tentar me assassinar mais uma vez?!

Saga silencia e baixa levemente a cabeça. A luta o entristece... mas também a mim. Só que não há outra escolha! Necessito de medidas drásticas a uma situação extrema.

- Se esta é sua decisão, Kanon, eu o apoiarei integralmente. Eu o defenderei até a morte, se necessário.

- Hum. Quer dizer que vai comigo até a propriedade dela?

- Eu... bom, "eu" exatamente não. Acima de tudo, não posso...

- Sei. Não pode se revelar. Entendo! Não precisa ir pessoalmente; seu coração e sua alma estarão comigo, em todos os momentos.

Meu amigo segura em minhas mãos, apreensivo.

- Partirá agora...?

- Sim. Não há mais tempo a perder! Venha! Me ajude com a paramentação.

Vamos ambos à sala de armas. Saga, como se fosse meu servidor, me veste com a roupagem que apresenta o brasão real, a espada, a bainha, a cota de malha e as demais insígnias reais. Fito minha imagem no espelho e vejo um guerreiro imponente, alto, o rosto estreito e severo, os cabelos loiros caindo em cascata pelos ombros, os olhos azuis faiscando por justiça. Tudo porque amo a Saga! Se eu não o amasse, seria capaz de me casar com alguém tão pérfido a ponto de querer me matar ante uma recusa.

Após tal contemplação, viro-me enfim para Saga e coloco a mão em seu ombro.

- Obrigado por me ajudar, Saga.

- Obrigado você, Kanon... pois esta peleja nada mais é do que algo indiretamente causado por mim! Se você... se você morrer... a culpa será minha.

- Não! Não será, de modo algum. Você apenas abriu meus olhos. A decisão final foi minha. Vender-se a um... contrato de casamento! É pior do que a prostituição. Não, Saga... eu apenas ficarei ao lado de alguém por amor. Do _seu_ lado, Saga...

Entregamo-nos um aos braços do outro e nos beijamos. Saga treme em contato com meu corpo, talvez temendo me perder. Suas mãos pousam na insígnia real, situada na roupa, bem em cima de meu coração. Após nosso ósculo, o qual teimou em não se desfazer tão cedo, eu finalmente decido ir.

- Vai ficar aqui, Saga?

- Não. Vou para casa, torcer... torcer por você, Kanon.

Sorrio. Como nós dois vamos embora, digo a ele para sairmos juntos do castelo. Meu amado teme os comentários e boatos alheios em relação ao "estranho homem encapuzado que passou a noite no quarto do rei".

- Simples! - refuto, já com uma "desculpa" em mente - Digo que em face da situação e de ter sido você a me salvar a vida hoje, é meu guarda pessoal oficial a partir de então. E que no entanto não vai até a casa de Catherine, pois já estou guarnecido de meus homens para tal.

Assim confortado, Saga assente. Saímos juntos pelos portões principais do castelo, os quais já estão apinhados de cavaleiros e homens a pé. Todos armados. Uns duzentos em sua totalidade. O chefe da Guarda Real me apresenta meu cavalo branco, no qual eu logo tomo a montaria. Em seguida dirijo-me ao chefe da guarda novamente.

- Escute! Deixou pelo menos uns dez homens vigiando o intruso que ontem tentou me matar?

- Sim, majestade.

- Então podemos ir. Saga... até breve.

Despeço-me de meu querido amigo apenas com um aperto de mão, por estarmos em público. Ele propositalmente espera que eu vá embora, pois não quer que eu veja o caminho que virá a tomar e portanto, possa ter uma pista de quem seja.

Não o contrario. Coloco-me à frente do cortejo de homens e, sem olhar para trás, começo a conduzi-lo até a propriedade da duquesa.

Durante o trajeto, embora eu devesse estar atento, apenas penso em Saga e no atrevimento de Catherine. Atentar contra a vida do rei... dessa maneira! E sequer disfarçar depois!

Após cerca de uma hora chegamos a suas terras. São vastas, verdes e aparentemente tranquilas. Nada condizentes com o feitio de sua dona...

Com cautela, eu e meus homens avançamos pelos campos. Sem encontrar nenhuma resistência, ao menos no momento, permanecemos indo em frente.

- Tomem cuidado com tal calmaria - é o que digo a eles - Os mandados por Catherine podem estar em qualquer lugar.

É engraçado... estes homens estão comigo por terem-me jurado lealdade. No entanto, devem se perguntar no íntimo do porquê de eu ter recusado a duquesa tão veementemente. Mal sabem eles... mas enfim, por mais que possam morrer nesta fútil batalha... isto não lhes compete.

Chegamos á fortificação. Sim, fortificação. Enfim o local se demonstra com a personalidade dela. Paramos em frente à construção, a um sinal meu. Penso em invadirmos direto em busca da duquesa, mas não precisamos. Ela logo aparece.

Montada num corcel negro, Catherine aparece de forma imponente. Astuta e previdente, ela já sabia que sua reação desencadearia uma batalha: encontra-se totalmente armada, como se fosse um homem. Atrás dela, um pequeno exército para me recepcionar.

- A que honra devo a visita do próprio Rei em minha residência? - declara ela, um riso cínico no rosto.

- À honra de quase tê-lo matado, senhora!

- Pouco me importa, senhor! Meus objetivos são claros, e não há ninguém, sequer o soberano, a quem eu deixe se pôr entre eles! Serei a rainha; quer o senhor queira, quer não.

- É o que veremos! Homens! Não tenham dó. É uma mulher, mas por trás de sua fachada bela há um demônio. Avancem!!

Meus soldados obedecem e assim também o fazem os dela. Nós dois não permanecemos apenas olhando: lutamos também. Eu contra seus homens e ela, surpreendentemente, saca também de sua espada e luta contra os meus.

Logo o gramado verde transforma-se num tapete de sangue. Homens tombam. Outros retiram-se, feridos e já inaptos para a luta. A maioria, porém, permanece lutando; nem eu e nem a duquesa sofremos ferimentos maiores do que arranhões.

Em determinado momento, porém, um de meus soldados diz que um dos homens de Catherine quer negociar comigo.

- Negociar? Seria isto por acaso um engodo?!

- Caso assim seja, podemos acompanhar o senhor, para protegê-lo.

Reflito um instante antes de responder.

- Hum. Está bem, mas ele terá de vir sozinho.

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E o circo pegou fogo! E agora, quem será o tal homem que quer negociar? _

_Gente, esta é a maior fic que já fiz! No papel já está no capítulo 19, e vai ter mais ainda. _

_Por ela já estar bastante adiantada nos manuscritos, tentarei atualizá-la uma vez por semana ou de dez em dez dias. E não querendo ser chata e já sendo: por favor, mandem reviews! Mesmo que seja pra meter o malho, rs... esta fic está sendo mais importante a mim do que a "Muito mais que paixão", e olha que ela foi a minha primeira fic de capítulos com yaoi... portanto, igualmente importante é saber o que acham dela. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

O meu soldado logo o comunica. Recebe uma resposta afirmativa e, assim, vamos ao encontro dele.

- Diga - é o que falo assim que chegamos - O que deseja?

- Majestade, intento pedir clemência à vossa pessoa. Por favor, cesse a batalha contra Catherine.

- Por que?! Você deve saber o que ela tentou fazer contra mim.

- Sei, sim. E no início posso dizer, se o senhor assim me permite, que senti raiva do senhor.

- Raiva?! De mim?! Ora! Eu apenas recusei uma proposta de casamento! E com isto devo eu merecer a morte?!

- Não foi por sua recusa; pelo contrário, foi através dela que passei a arrefecer meus maus sentimentos em relação ao senhor.

- Como assim?

- O que quero dizer... é que não gostaria de dividir Catherine com o senhor.

- "Dividir"? O que é dela, alguma espécie de namorado?

- Digamos que a duquesa nunca foi feliz com seu primeiro marido. Ao menos... ao menos não "como homem e mulher", se é que me entende.

- Entendo.

- Quando enviuvou, inclusive, não sentiu muito a falta dele. Apenas cumpriu os protocolos de luto. Após isso, porém, começou a reparar em mim, na época um mancebo que mal havia completado vinte anos. Apesar disso, porém, hesitou uma aproximação maior, e só depois fui saber do porquê.

- Sim. Mas e então?

- Quando finalmente me levou para sua alcova, fizemos sexo durante toda a noite.

Os demais homens trocam olhares maliciosos entre si, ao que eu o interrompo.

- Escute. Não precisa contar sua vida sexual a nós, se não quiser.

- Pode parecer estranho, senhor, mas é necessário. Pois bem. Após esta noite, ela disse que havia gostado de mim; que não imaginava poder ser assim... com um homem. Pois segundo ela seu marido apenas cumpria o "dever conjugal" e a abandonava na cama. Ele nunca a realizara como mulher! Por isto, por esta primeira e má experiência, ela hesitara durante quase um ano para aceitar a outro homem.

- Sei. E vocês continuam se vendo até hoje.

- Sim! Durante nove anos eu fui o companheiro da duquesa. Todas as noites, sem falta, eu a procurava em seu quarto e a fazia mulher. Apesar de ela ser totalmente livre, ela dizia ter apenas a mim... pois temia que os outros homens fossem brutos como era seu anterior cônjuge.

- Se é "apenas um amante", por que se incomoda com o fato de ela querer casar com outro homem?

- Porque... veja bem, nove anos são nove anos! Durante este período, acabei... sentindo algo mais por ela do que apenas atração física. Eu pensava que se ao menos não podia assumir algo com ela publicamente, pois afinal não sou nobre, ao menos seria o companheiro de Catherine, impreterielmente. E no entanto... num belo dia, ela diz que vai se casar pela segunda vez.

- Hum. Sabia que este acordo de casamento foi firmado entre ela e meu pai há dez anos?

- Agora sim! Mas ela jamais me contou isto antes da semana passada. Quando veio com tal nova eu simplesmente disse: "E nós? Como ficaremos?"

O homem faz uma pausa, como que comovido.

- A resposta dela qual foi?

- ...ela disse que tudo tem sua validade, e portanto, um prazo para acabar. Declarou também que gostava muito de nossas noites, e que provavelmente nenhum outro homem seria tão agradável assim a ela. Mas declarou que ser rainha significava mais a si do que "frivolidades de amor".

- Por que então pede para que eu poupe a vida da mulher que o rejeitou de maneira tão veemente?!

- Porque... ainda a amo! Pensei que com sua recusa ela se conformaria e voltaria para mim. Mas a duquesa quer levar tudo a cabo!

-Sabe que ela tentou me matar através de um meliante ontem, não?

- Sim; os rumores correm.

- Se eu poupar a vida dela, como poderei assegurar a minha? Ao que parece, sua senhora é bastante vingativa!

- Ela é assim pelo desgosto que o primeiro matrimônio lhe deu. Além de seu esposo ter-se tornado um homem frio e calculista, tratando a ela como um mero joguete político, ela não engravidou jamais. E o senhor sabe como um filho, em nossa sociedade, é importante para a mulher. Sem ele, seu papel é incompleto...

- Nem filho do marido e nem seu, pelo visto.

- Sim, senhor! Nem de mim ela chegou a engravidar. Mas como eu lhe dizia: para sobreviver, Catherine teve de renegar seu lado mulher em face ds frustrações nos papéis femininos que tentou exercer: os de mãe e esposa. Na verdade, essa vingança, ao que me parece, é mais por ela ver-se sem poder para realizar um segundo e feliz matrimônio, bem como a maternidade.

- Que se case pois com outro homem!

- Não é simples assim, senhor! Por dez anos ela colocou a coroa real em sua cabeça. Não quer ser ninguém menos do que a monarca!

- Veja... sinto muito por sua senhora, mas nada posso fazer. Ela tentou tirar minha vida!

O guarda, desesperado, segura em minhas mãos.

- Senhor! É o Amor que me faz agir assim! Por acaso já amou, Majestade?

A mesma pergunta que fiz ontem á Catherine.

- Sim. Amo, para falar a verdade. De fato, apenas não me casei com Catherine por amar a esta outra pessoa.

- Então, senhor! Pense nesta sua amada! Imagine o que seria capaz de fazer caso esta dama se encontrasse em perigo de vida! O que faria, senhor?

Fecho os olhos e imagino Saga em tal situação. É realmente aflitivo... mas também não consigo vê-lo matando alguém de forma gratuita! Antes que eu possa voltar da abstração, porém, um outro guarda meu vem do campo de batalha.

- Senhor! As tropas estão cedendo! Catherine esboça já um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

- O que?! Não!! Eu jamais devia ter abandonado meus soldados! Rapaz, sinto muito, mas é caso de vida ou morte! Ou ela, ou eu! Nada posso fazer além de me defender!

Saio desabaladamente da clareira na qual havíamos nos instalado para falar. O homem tenta pedir clemência, mas não viro as costas.

A cena que vejo a seguir me corta o coração. Vários dos homens a quem eu confiei minha vida durante anos jazem mortos no chão. Um ódio se apossa de mim a tal ponto, que vou a pé mesmo para o campo de batalha, deixando meu cavalo com um de meus guardas.

Mato a vários homens no caminho. Todos que se interpõem entre mim e a duquesa provam do fio de minha espada. Louco, insano, avanço cada vez mais pelas frentes. Vários tombam, e eu sequer os vejo cair.

Num dado momento, porém, sinto uma espada em choque franco com a minha: uma força equivalente a si. O tal homem, o amante da duquesa!

- Eu primeiro pedi, Majestade. Como não fui atendido, nada me resta senão lutar!

- Decerto! Ao menos é um homem honrado e me confrontou pela frente, ao contrário do que fez sua dama. Lembrarei de escrever isto em sua lápide quando o enterrar!

Ele ignora minhas palavras e luta comigo, furiosamente. De certa maneira eu o entendo, pois ama a Catherine, mas não o tolero. Cada choque de nossas armas me atordoa cada vez mais. O cheiro e a cor do sangue dos que em volta caem não me são favoráveis... e eu pareço não ser mais capaz de continuar de pé.

Uma tontura pesa como chumbo em minha cabeça. Caio ajoelhado e sinto que um turbilhão, um redemoinho, girando e minha mente, não me deixa enxergar. Vislumbro, no entanto, a espada de meu adversário levantar-se contra mim. Será este o fim de Kanon e a vitória da duquesa...?

Antes de sentir qualquer golpe, porém, ouço o choque de duas armas. Com algum esforço olho para cima e vejo a espada do amante de Catherine cruzada com uma outra. Viro meu torso para trás a fim de ver quem é meu defensor... e vejo um homem... igual a mim?

Pode ser ainda a ilusão do estafamento que repentinamente me tomou. Mas após piscar algumas vezes, vejo que sua imagem continua lá.

- Quem... é você? - pergunto, ainda em meio a um tênue atordoamento.

O homem olha para mim durante um breve instante e diz:

- Seu irmão.

Pisco os olhos mais algumas vezes. Irmão... mas nós somos... iguais! Enfim digo:

- Irmão...? Nós somos... gêmeos?

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Pois é! Finalmente o encontro de Saga e Kanon, em meio a uma batalha sangrenta. Eu disse que atualizaria rápido daqui pra frente! ^^

Espero que estejam gostando! Fic quase completa no manuscrito, portanto vai sim ter um final em breve!

Beijos a todos e todas! 


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Antes que meu irmão possa responder, o homem que ama a duquesa tenta reagir. Ambos entram também num embate de espadas, e durante o mesmo eu posso respirar algumas vezes e poder me recuperar de tal cansaço.

Levanto-me enfim. Tenho a chance de atacar ao adversário pelas costas, mas eu prometi a ele que não o faria. Eu o tratarei com a honra que me tratou. Antes que eu possa me decidir sobre o que fazer, porém, vejo a duquesa vindo, montada em seu corcel negro.

- Aí está, senhora! Prepare-se para experimentar o fio de minha espada! - brado, revigorado já.

- Ora, ora! O que temos aqui? Dois reis?

Meu irmão pára de lutar e diz à duquesa:

- Não sou rei.

- Pois é idêntico a ele! Seria isto algum truque de mágica?

- Não, senhora. Somos gêmeos.

- Pois bem, ó senhor Gêmeo do Rei! O que o faz vir a mim numa batalha que não é sua?

- Como não é minha?! A senhora quer tomar o reino que é de minha família e diz que o assunto não me compete?!

- Seu irmão não dividiu o reino com você. Portanto, por que se preocupar com isto?!

- Não compreende, minha senhora?! Eu fui isolado de minha casa por meu pai. Agora que ele morreu, vim requerer o que é meu! Acha que deixarei à senhora o que esperei pacientemente por trinta anos para obter, já que tenho o sangue real correndo nas veias?!

Meu gêmeo aponta ousadamente a espada em direção à duquesa. O amante dela, despeitado pela ação, tenta partir para cima; eu me interponho entre eles, iniciando uma nova batalha entre nós.

- Venha pois buscar o que é seu, ó Gêmeo do Rei!

Meu irmão a pé, e ela a cavalo, iniciam também uma disputa acirrada. À nossa volta, as pessoas caem aos montes. Há apenas luta e embate. E sangue. Sangue que já não acaba mais.

No meio da batalha, um pungente grito de mulher é ouvido. Apenas pode ser... ela. Não há espaço para outra mulher nesta luta.

Meu inimigo larga sua arma na mesma hora e vai ao encontro da duquesa. Ela encontra-se traspassada pela espada de meu gêmeo, e tomba do cavalo já moribunda. Seu namorado a ampara nos braços antes que o corpo toque o chão.

- Cathy! Cathy, não...

A mulher fita seu amante com olhos enjetados de dor. Em seu martírio, apenas consegue dar um último gemido de dor antes de expirar completamente.

- Não... não!! - lamenta o homem, totalmente desolado - Não, Cathy! Volte!!

Não há mais volta. Catherine Gray, banhada em sangue, nada mais é do que um corpo sem vida.

- Malditos!! - ele brada em nossos rostos - Podemos não ter nos casado na igreja, mas... no fundo, ela era minha mulher!! Vocês mataram a minha mulher!!

E levanta-se num ímpeto para avançar em nós dois, mas antes disto acontecer um de meus guardas o atinge. Pelas costas, como evitei fazer.

O amante tomba sobre o corpo de sua amada, como numa entrega maior à morte por saber que ela também está morta. Em poucos segundos, o que temos diante de nós é um homem morto, seu sangue se misturandocom o sangue derramado pela duquesa.

- Desculpe pelo golpe traiçoeiro, senhor - é o que diz a mim o guarda que acabou de matar o outro - Mas em face da dor dele, penso que era até melhor morrer junto com a mulher.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. O jogo enfim se inverte: fico sabendo que meu irmão trouxe também um corpo de soldados, e os mesmos rechaçaram exemplarmente os de Catherine. Com a morte dela, então, não há mais motivo para batalha, e os que estão do meu lado comemoram, jogando elmos e escudos para o ar.

- Vida longa ao rei Kanon! Vida longa a seu irmão!

É o que bradam todos, mas eu não consigo me sentir feliz. Ao que parece, meu gêmeo também não.

- Eu sinto muito - ele diz a mim, em voz baixa - Não queria ter conseguido êxito através de morte, mas já não havia outra altrnativa.

Fito meu irmão nos olhos pela primeira vez na vida. E agora que "tudo" enfim começa a passar, reflito afinal: gêmeos! Mais do que simples irmãos! E meu pai nunca fez menção a nada disto!

Coloco a mão sobre o ombro de meu parente e sorrio para ele pela primeira vez.

- Bem! Que maneira inusitada para o primeiro encontro de dois irmãos que jamais se conheceram pessoalmente! De qualquer forma, obrigado. Eu lhe devo a minha vida. A esta hora, se não fosse você, Catherine teria vencido a batalha.

Ele não diz nada. Apenas sorri. Mas a partir de tal ato diz muito mais do que em simples palavras.

- Venha - indico a ele - Temos muito o que conversar. Já é tarde para voltarmos a cavalo a minha propriedade, portanto acamparemos uma noite aqui, na fortaleza que agora é nossa. Quero falar com você enquanto isto se sucede.

Meu gêmeo acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, e entramos no palacete fortificado que antes servia de moradia a Catherine.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_Caramba, três capítulos de fic (dois one-shots e um da "Almas Gêmeas" que é esse) em quatro dias?! Sacanagem hein!! O que será que a Gemini anda bebendo?! Rs... _

_Capítulo curto só pra aguçar vocês... o próximo vai conter a primeira conversa franca dos irmãos. Será que o Saga vai enfim dizer quem ele é?_

_E lembrando, gente: quanto mais reviews essa fic tiver, mais animada vou ficar e mais rápido o próximo sai! ^^ Ei gente, não é chantagem. ¬¬ Só quero saber o que tão achando... rs! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

A residência é ampla, digna de uma rainha mesmo. Ao ver-me, bem como aos guardas, os criados simplesmente imploram clemência, ou se submetem imediatamente à nossa autoridade. Tomo um cômodo simples e coloco dois guardas à porta, à guisa de proteção. Para dentro da sala, comigo, trago meu irmão. De quem ainda sequer sei o nome!

Tomo assento em uma cadeira e ofereço a outra a ele, Ainda decorre algum tempo antes que eu enfim comece a falar.

- Bem! Antes de tudo, preciso saber seu nome. Qual sua graça, ó irmão, sangue do meu sangue?

Ele hesita em responder, e nisto me lembra um pouco a... Saga?

- Kirion. – é o que profere ao cabo de alguns segundos.

- Muito bem. Kanon e Kirion. Nomes parecidos. Após tanto tempo de separação, não sei por onde começar. Trinta anos é tempo demais... mas enfim! Já que aqui está, creio que a indagação mais pertinente seja: gêmeos?

- Sim, gêmeos.

- Então a notícia que foi-me passada era mentira! Você não é filho ilegítimo de meu pai, um meio-irmão, como me fizeram crer! Você... nasceu também de minha mãe!

- É verdade. Sou tão legítimo quanto você.

- Isto... é assustador! Pareço até poder ver em você mais um inimigo político, e com muito mais potencial do que Catherine!

- É claro que não! Caso assim fosse, eu mesmo o mataria, me coroaria rei e casaria com Catherine, já que sua vontade era apenas ser rainha, não importando com quem fosse. Naquele campo de batalha isto seria tão fácil...

- Bom... é verdade. Excetuando-se esta parte, portanto: Kirion, por que esta mentira? Por que me disseram que era filho ilegítimo, quando na verdade é até "legítimo demais"?

- Qual motivo dariam para minha ausência? É mais plausível a existência de um bastardo nestas condições. Ademais, você muito provavelmente se admiraria com essa minha "legitimidade em demasia", e provavelmente investiria contra minha pessoa apenas para garantir o trono como... seu.

Páro pra refletir. É exatamente como Saga me disse. E o pior é que muito provavelmente eu agiria assim, caso meu amado não houvesse "preparado o terreno" de antemão...

- Bem. Agora entendo. Mas Kirion... por que me fomos separados? Por favor, conte a história que por trinta anos me foi oculta.

Ele respira fundo. Após algum tempo, começa:

- Não é óbvio? Ao ver que nossa mãe havia dado luz a gêmeos, previu a terrível disputa que haveria entre nós dois. Ou ao menos a que pudesse haver... mas ele acreditou nisto com tamanha convicção, que sequer pensou antes de decidir nos separar.

- Disputa...?

- Não viu Catherine? Um simples acordo de casamento fez com que ela o ameaçasse de morte. Imagine a disputa de poder de dois irmãos, com direitos semelhantes perante o trono?

- Eu sei. Na verdade, cheguei a pensar, quando soube de sua existência, que poderíamos ser inimigos terríveis. Mas... entre gêmeos não há primogenitura, o que amenizaria a questão.

- Há, sim. Não conhece a história de Esaú e Jacó?

- Hum... não.

- Eles eram também gêmeos. Esaú nascera primeiro, e portanto apenas por minutos de diferença era o primogênito. Mas seu irmão, Jacó, fez com que ele a vendesse por um prato de lentilhas. Apesar de Esaú ter concordado, quanta desavença não houve entre eles após isto!

- Hum. E sendo que eu acabei ficando com o reino e sendo preparado para assumi-lo, creio ser eu o "mais velho", o que primeiro nasceu.

- Não. Sou eu.

Uma pontada de surpresa e, porque não, de comiseração e dor, me fere o coração.

- Você... você na verdade é o verdadeiro Primeiro Herdeiro do Trono.

Kirion acena afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- E... e veio exercer este seu direito, não? "O que esperei por trinta anos", como disse a Catherine.

- Não.

- C-como não? Se é o mais velho e isto estiver comprovado em documentos, o direito de reinar é seu! Eu devo ficar... com o resto! Mas bem... tal perspectiva não me parece assim tão sombria agora. Melhor dividir a herança com um irmão do que com uma pessoa que quis me matar. Você até mesmo me salvou a vida. Vamos à partilha! Eu negociarei com você quando voltarmos ao castelo.

- Não quero nada. Eu disse isso a você por escrito, Kanon, e agora reitero com minha boca: eu não quero nada do que meu pai lhe deixou!

- Mas... mas...

- Eu disse aquilo a Catherine apenas para dar um motivo à minha vinda numa "batalha que não era minha", como a duquesa mesmo disse. Era mentira: não quero nada.

- Por que... então... veio arriscar a vida de seus homens nesta luta, se não esperava levar espólio material?

Mais uma pausa ocorre. Kirion parece ter os olhos marejados.

- Acha que eu deixaria meu próprio irmão gêmeo, aquele com quem até mesmo dividi o ventre de minha mãe durante nove meses, morrer nas mãos de uma pérfida duquesa? Eu vim para defendê-lo tão-somente, Kanon!

E em seguida, inexplicavelmente, explode em choro. Um choro forte, convulsivo. Tal demonstração me comove tanto, que o abraço quase sem perceber que o faço. Meu irmão esconde seu rosto e meu ombro direito, e chora ainda mais. Sem poder me controlar, pranteio também. Um irmão...! Um irmão de quem eu sequer sabia o nome ou a figura até poucas horas atrás agiu de maneira completamente desinteressada para comigo.

Eu o deixo chorar em meu ombro por um longo tempo. Após isso, parece se reanimar um pouco. Levanta a cabeça de meu ombro e me olha. Seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, não só por ter chorado, mas ao que parece também por cansaço.

- Bem. Kanon. Desculpe-me por ter ficado assim, exaltado. Mas... para mim, uma família de fato sempre fez falta. Nosso pai não me desamparou: educou-me muito bem e me deixou terras tão boas quanto estas para morar. Tive os melhores tutores; aprendi a ler aos cinco anos de idade, falo seis idiomas fluentemente, sei lutar e todas as outras "finezas" da corte não me foram negadas. Mas o mais importante o foi: o convívio social. Vivi isolado de todos que sabiam de sua existência. Não podia ir a qualquer lugar desacompanhado, pois meu pai instituíra dois seguranças que me vigiavam durante todo o tempo... para que eu não tentasse ver jamais a meu irmão. Ele me proibiu disto enquanto ainda esteve vivo... apenas quando morreu pude mandar os dois homens embora.

- Mas... bem, eu sei... a possível disputa. Mas por que ele escolheu a você, justamente o mais velho, para viver num "degredo", ainda que cercado de luxo?

- Nossa mãe morreu quando tínhamos três anos de idade. Apesar de nosso pai instar com ela sobre separar a nós dois logo quando éramos recém-nascidos, ela não quis. Ele respeitou o desejo dela no início, mas assim que ela faleceu, me levou embora do castelo. Por ter observado nosso caráter por três anos, me escolheu por eu ser um menino mais dócil do que você.

- Dócil? O homem que combateu e aniquilou Catherine Gray?

- Sou pessoa de fácil trato, mas não permito abusos. O povo em geral pensa que bondade é sinônimo de tolice... mas tolos são eles!

Fito meu irmão com insistência. É uma pessoa ímpar, sem dúvidas. Não conheço ninguém que, ao se deparar com uma situação dessas, renegaria tudo de "bom grado".

- Bem, Kirion! Espero podermos recuperar tudo o que perdemos em matéria de convivência durante este período. Você... vai passar a noite aqui?

- Sim, se me é permitido.

- Claro que é! Ande; fique comigo o tempo que achar melhor.

Tento ser amigável com meu irmão. Ele é uma pessoa realmente diferente do que eu pensei ser, ou... na melhor das hipóteses, finge muito bem. Quero, no entanto, acreditar em sua honestidade.

Abraço-o fraternalmente uma última vez, antes de poder conhecer melhor o local recém-conquistado. Ao fazê-lo, sinto um cheiro forte... de verbena. O mesmo presente em Saga quando chega-se a mim. Não o havia percebido antes, quando me abraçou pela primeira vez, por causa da grande comoção que nos tomava. Mas agora... agora, com mais calma... sinto-o plenamente.

- Kirion, você conhece Saga?

Ele vira o rosto para o lado, como se ainda estivesse constrangido. É claro que conhece; o próprio Saga me confirmou. E caso contrário, não teria tal reação.

- Conheço. É meu criado. Tem a nossa idade e foi levado comigo do castelo quando éramos pequenos.

- Criado? Ele tem tanta cultura para tal!

- É uma espécie de "valete": uma versão masculina da "dama de companhia".

- Ele fez um... um ótimo trabalho ao nos aproximar. Sem ele, provavelmente eu não o aceitaria.

Meu irmão acena afirmativamente com a cabeça e em seguida sai. Ele mesmo escolhe um dos quartos para passar a noite, e se despede de mim. Vou para o cômodo de minha escolha, atordoado. Muitas coisas no mesmo dia! A vitória sobre a duquesa... um irmão... tudo isto me fez repentinamente esquecer de Saga! Como será que está? Ele disse que ficaria em casa... torcendo por mim. Mas como estará agora?

Uma ânsia, uma aflição imensa, toma conta de mim. Tenho de vê-lo e enfim declarar que estamos em paz... que ficaremos bem, eu e ele... que nada mais nos impedirá de ficarmos juntos!

Antes de tomar providência neste aspecto, porém, vou ter com os guardas. Ordeno que decapitem a duquesa já morta e exponham sua cabeça em público para que mais ninguém ouse fazer o que ela fez. Já o seu amante terá um enterro digno, pois prometi isto a ele, em sinal de sua honra e sinceridade.

Vou a um banho em seguida. Ufa! O que mais desejo é dormir, pois na noite passada sequer pude descansar em paz. Com tal pensamento em mente, apenas consigo lembrar de... Saga... pois ninguém me é tão íntimo quanto ele.

_To be continued _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Pois é! Ainda não foi dessa vez que o Saga conseguiu se revelar como irmão do Kanon. Até mesmo outro nome ele teve de inventar! Rs... _

_E no próximo capítulo, a vida dos gêmeos após a batalha. Será que Saga agüentará ser "dois" ao mesmo tempo? _

_Não equeçam de comentar, please! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Após o banho, visto uma roupa de dormir. Antes de ir ao dormitório, porém, pergunto a um dos guardas como está meu irmão.

- Está bem, senhor - declara ele - Foi se deitar num dos quartos de hóspedes após se lavar. Caiu num sono tão pesado, que suspeito estar ele sofrendo de estafa profunda.

- Entendo. Deixem-no repousar, portanto! Eu o encontrarei amanhã.

Após tal palestra, vou dormir enfim. Mesmo com o cansaço, no entanto, há uma dificuldade imensa para descansar e relaxar. Meu irmão... seu choro soluçante e repentino... me tiram do sono e me acordam inúmeras vezes durante a noite. Apenas depois das três da manhã consigo dormir sem acordar. No entanto, não por muito tempo. Acordo cerca de uma hora depois, sentindo um corpo morno colado ao meu.

- Hun!! Saga...?

Ele demora um pouco para acordar, mas em seguida já se demonstra desperto, embora ainda cansado.

- Saga! Pensei que não estava aqui!

- Hum... Kanon, me desculpe por vir para seu quarto assim...

- Não, não! Sobre isto não há problema algum. O que eu acho estranho e inusitado é o fato de você estar aqui. Pensei que ficaria em casa!

- Não, Kanon... eu não conseguiria ficar em paz ao saber que você lutava arriscando sua vida. Apenas não fui junto com você. Me desculpe...

- Eu entendo. Mas você... é valete de meu irmão? Você mora com ele?

- Sim. Fui deserdado ainda criança, pois já estava destinado... a ser criado dele.

- Sério? Hum... então foi para a propriedade dele quando nos despedimos.

- Fui.

- Se está aqui, significa que fazia parte do grupo de soldados de Kirion, não? Estava no campo de batalha?

- Sim...

- Oh, Saga! E pensar que eu estava tão próximo de si! Por um acaso você me viu?

- _Você_ me viu, Kanon...

Meu coração quase salta do peito, tamanha é minha emoção.

- Eu... vi seu rosto?! Eu vi quem você é?! E nem me dei conta disto! Como você é? Me diga! Tenho de lembrar!

- Não posso... eu não posso!

- Por que não?! - quase grito de impaciência - Se eu já o vi, não há mais problema!

- Não! Infelizmente este será meu segredo... indefinidamente!

- Saga! Não sei porque! Já sei quem é, tudo está nítido e claro!

- Há a última peça do quebra-cabeça. E esta, Kanon, não posso revelar. Me perdoe!

Respiro fundo, um tanto quanto desalentado. Ele não confia plenamente em mim, só pode ser!

- Bem. Que seja. Você tem a liberdade de não se mostrar. Mas então! Meu irmão e eu finalmente nos vimos. É incrível... é incrível ver que ele não exige coisa alguma em troca da... da nossa amizade. Ao que parece, é mesmo o tipo de pessoa que você disse ser.

- Seu irmão só quer ficar perto de você, Kanon... dê a ele uma chance, e tudo se resolverá.

- Estou dando. Ou ao menos tentando dar. Mas bem! Nós somos gêmeos, e sequer você me contou algo a respeito. É fantástico, Saga! Ganhar um irmão gêmeo assim, de repente! Sim, porque se eu nem o conhecia, eu o "ganhei de repente".

- Sim. Me perdoe por não ter contado, mas... isso seria algo concernente apenas a vocês dois.

- Podia ter me dito! Não haveria grande problema em eu saber. Porque digerir uma idéia deste tamanho, de uma vez só... parece demais para mim.

Saga me abraça em silêncio e beija meu pescoço. Parece estar muito cansado, pois pelo visto não dormiu na noite passada e ainda compareceu ao campo de batalha.

- Obrigado por ter velado meu sono ontem - digo-lhe, quase sussurando - Pelo visto, não dormiu nem um pouco.

- Hum... verdade. Mas não me incomodo... gosto muito de cuidar de você. É como se fosse minha obrigação.

- Definitivamente não é obrigação sua! Meu doce amigo... eu amo você como jamais amei nada em minha vida.

Ficamos em silêncio e usufruímos assim a paz que nossa nova condição nos dá. Nada de duquesa... nada impedindo o nosso amor... e um irmão. Finalmente pessoas com as quais poso contar! E finalmente uma famíla de fato!

Ao enterrar meu rosto em seus cabelos, sinto o cheiro de verbena que também senti em meu irmão. É idêntico!

- Saga...

- Hun? - ele quase grunhe, pois estava prestes a dormir.

- Desculpe interromper seu descanso assim, mas... Kirion também dispõe das essências que você prepara?

- Ah... por que pergunta?

- Porque você cheira igual a ele.

Sinto a alma de Saga oprimir-se.

- Bem... eu empresto algumas a ele, sim. Ele gosta muito desta de verbena.

- Hum. Está bem. Agora vamos dormir; você precisa descansar.

- Boa noite, Kanon.

Após poucos minutos tenho Saga dormindo profundamente. Ele precisa se recuperar do dia e da noite de ontem. A mim, no entanto, algo intriga muito: além do aroma de verbena, há um odor humano semelhante em Kirion e Saga... dando a entender que ambos têm... um contato físico estreito?

Não quero pensar que seja assim, mas será que eu terei mais um motivo para aborrecimentos? Será que, além de mim, Saga também gosta... de meu próprio irmão?!

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Olá, gente!! Me desculpem pela demora... viajei no final de 2008 e cuidei de tudo sozinha; não tive cabeça pra mais nada nos últimos quinze dias do ano! Rs..._

Mas bem, estamos aí! De volta com as fics e com todo o resto.

Ah, sobre o comentário da leitora Lila: Kanon não reconhece a voz de Kirion como sendo a de Saga porque Saga sempre fala a ele sussurrando. Porque na verdade, no início, fazia parte dos planos de Saga se revelar após algum tempo, e por isso ele disfarçava a voz, até o dia em que finalmente se mostrasse. Mas depois eles mantiveram contato de uma maneira não muito convencional pra irmãos... e revelar sua identidade saiu da idéia dele. Rs...

Beijos a todos e todas! 


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

O dia amanhece. Por um instante é como se tudo não passasse de um sonho... e a demanda da duquesa ainda fosse pertinente.

Porém, assim que saio da residência e vejo os homens realizando o enterro dos soldados e, mais forte ainda, expondo a cabeça da duquesa a todos que queiram ver, ou até dos que não queiram, percebo que tudo foi real. Então passo a lembrar de meu irmão, e depois de Saga... e percebo que meu amante não deixou nenhum bilhete para mim desta vez.

Vou comer alguma coisa, servido por meus próprios criados; os de Catherine ainda estão muito amedrontados. Enquanto o faço, pergunto sobre meu gêmeo.

- Seu irmão ainda dorme. Parece muito cansado mesmo.

- Será que eu poderia ir a seu quarto, ver como está?

-... bem, o senhor é o Rei. Nada pode lhe ser vetado.

- De qualquer maneira, não é por ser o Rei que o atrapalharei.

- Está dormindo pesadamente, senhor. Não o acordará se não fizer barulho.

Aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça e adentro pé ante pé, suavemente, o recinto onde ele dorme. Fecho a porta atrás de mim e ando até a cama.

Sento na borda da mesma e observo atentamente seu rosto. É idêntico ao meu... idêntico! E tal particularidade para mim apenas se revela cada vez mais fascinante.

- Um ser igual a mim... igual! E mesmo após anos de separação, continuamos iguais. Está em nosso sangue...

Acaricio de leve os cabelos de meu irmão. São longos como os meus também. Ele sequer manteve um estilo de cabelo diferente do meu! Terá sido isto coincidência ou ele foi informado em relação à minha aparência?

Em seguida vou para seu rosto. É branco, macio... sua pele é quase como a de uma dama, pois ao que parece não toma muito sol. Uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo me toma, assim como quando vejo Saga, mas... por que?!

Assusto-me com tal ímpeto estranho. Mas ele me faz lembrar da imagem de mim mesmo que invade minha mente quando me uno a Saga.

-... é isso! - exclamo afinal - Alguém que é você porém está fora de si é... um irmão gêmeo! Estaria eu "adivinhando" isso através de Saga, pela ligação que ambos têm?

Acaricio seu rosto mais uma vez. Um sentimento estranho toma conta de minha alma... é um amor imenso, somente comparável ao que sinto por "meu amigo". Então lembro do cheiro de ambos: idêntico, como se Saga e Kirion fossem gêmeos, em vez de eu e ele. E de repente...

De repente o ciúme volta com força total, pois... olho para o móvel cheio de coisas dele e vejo que o manto esverdeado que entreguei a Saga como um presente encontra-se... no meio delas!

Maldição! Não posso mais tolerar tal atitude. Hoje, assim que Saga vier, conversarei com ele sobre isto! Ao menos uma explicação ele me deve!

Saio do quarto, já olhando para o meu irmão com um certo ar de desdém. Saga não pode pensar que, por sermos gêmeos, podemos ambos ser parceiros amorosos!

A tarde passa ligeira. Meus homens recolhem suas coisas e se preparam para voltar para casa. Meus generais principais, bem como os conselheiros, acabam de tomar posse das terras de Catherine Gray, e eu as deixo sob os cuidados de um de meus guardas de confiança. Pensei em dá-las de presente a Kirion, mas o ciúme me domina o coração de tal maneira, que não sou capaz de fazê-lo.

Após tudo acertado, os enterros bem designados, eu e o restante de minha tropa inicial voltamos para o castelo real. Kirion, o qual acordou apenas de tarde, parte junto conosco, ao lado também de seus homens.

Seus homens... um deles com certeza é Saga. Há vários: belos, feios, altos, baixos, louros, trigueiros, ruivos. "Meu amigo" deve ser um dos mais altos e belos, pelo que conheço de seu corpo. Tento me concentrar em um que atenda a estas características, mas não consigo. Atônito, chego-me perto de Kirion.

- Escute, meu irmão. Saga está no meio destes homens, não está?

Meu gêmeo vira o rosto novamente, oprimido. Por que falar de Saga o deixa assim?

- Sim, está. Ele veio comigo.

- Por favor, me diga: quem é ele?

- Não o conhece, Kanon?

- Conheço, sim! Mas não sua figura! Não sei como é, pois sempre se oculta por meio de um capuz, e não quer se mostrar de maneira alguma!

- Se ele não quer se mostrar, meu irmão, eu não posso interferir nesta decisão dele.

- Mas... por que? Ao menos diga como ele é! Sua aparência básica, que seja!

- Sinto muito, Kanon. Não quero interferir num assunto que é somente dele.

O sangue me sobe á cabeça. Ele deveria me dizer! É meu irmão! Pra quê tanto segredo?!

- Kirion, nós agora somos uma família. Você deveria confiar em mim. Se me preza tanto quanto disse ontem em nossa entrevista, deveria ser capaz de me revelar este tipo de segredo!

- Somos uma família, mas isto não me dá o direito de trair o segredo de um amigo!

Meu cenho se franze. Decerto! Não há em quem confiar. De repente começo a me sentir sozinho outra vez.

- Faça o que quiser, Kirion.

Eu me afasto, com estas palavras, do cavalo de meu irmão. Ele fica um tanto quanto apreensivo, pensando que me magoou. Mas é isto mesmo que quero dar a entender.

Chegando em minha residência, eu vou tomar um banho e comer mais alguma coisa. Estas cavalgadas cansam, talvez mais do que a batalha em si... mas ao menos não há mais motivos para temer represálias: Catherine não tinha filhos ou outros parentes vivos.

Lá pelas sete da noite, estou em meu escritório e Saga chega. É incrível como ele sempre sabe onde estou, num castelo imenso como este! Sempre vem ao cômodo certo. Tampa meus olhos com suas mãos e pergunta quem é.

- Você é aquele que diz me amar, mas francamente, não sei se isto é verdade apenas em relação a mim.

Suas mãos fraquejam. São sacudidas por um espasmo violento de surpresa.

- Por que... por que diz isso, Kanon?

- Escute. Sente aqui comigo. Tenho algo muito sério a falar com você.

Ansioso, apreensivo, Saga senta-se em frente a mim na sala.

- Diga, Kanon... qual... o problema?

- Gostaria de saber o que você sente em relação a mim.

- Em... relação a você? Mas... por que pergunta?

- Apenas responda.

Sua alma se oprime, mas não posso poupá-lo! Não! Se ele está me traindo, isto não será tolerável.

- Eu... Kanon... eu o amo como... como sequer amo a mim mesmo. Você... é o centro de minha vida desde sempre. Eu só pensava em conhecê-lo! E quando finalmente o conheci, foi quando senti que minha vida começou.

- Você encara o nosso compromisso como sério, ou apenas como uma distração?

Sinto um impulso de repulsa da parte dele. Como se não acreditasse que eu pudesse perguntar tais coisas!

- É claro que encaro como algo sério! O que o faz pensar que seja de outra maneira?!

- Hoje eu fui ao quarto onde meu irmão dormia e encontrei o manto que lhe dei no meio das coisas dele. Sei que talvez não devesse entrar assim em um recinto, mas foi bom para que eu visse. E agora lhe pergunto: o que meu presente fazia no quarto com ele?!

Três segundos de silêncio transcorrem antes de eu poder ouvir ou sentir alguma reação da parte de Saga. Enfim ouço um riso. Um riso! Está debochando de mim ou definitivamente enlouqueceu?

- O que há, Saga?! Por que ri?

- Está pensando que o traio com seu irmão?!

- Sim! Ora, até mesmo o cheiro de vocês é igual! E não falo apenas de essências: o cheiro... humano, de homem! Nada explica isso, a não ser... o fato de que você também se deita com ele!

O riso se transforma numa gargalhada. Mas que despeito!

- Kanon! É impossível que eu e... e seu irmão nos deitemos um com o outro!

- Hum, impossível? Por causa do quê?! Qual a prova acerca disto?!

- Ora, Kanon... eu... faz parte de meu segredo, entende? Apenas digo que é impossível, e se me tivesse confiança, acreditaria em mim.

- Francamente! Estou cansado de acreditar nos homens e ter como paga algo semelhante ao que Catherine me fez. Desculpe-me, Saga, mas meu amor por você não é cego! Eu não tolerarei mais esse tipo de comportamento de sua parte! Não vê que até mesmo deixei de casar em função de nosso amor?! E é assim que me retribui?!

O tom inicial de gracejo se desfaz da voz de Saga, e ele se reporta de maneira grave e até mesmo cerimoniosa a mim.

- Eu lhe sou muito grato por não ter-se casado com a duquesa em respeito à fidelidade que guarda para mim. No entanto, Kanon, posso lhe assegurar que também lhe sou fiel! Eu... eu não vejo mais ninguém, a não ser você! O resto das pessoas para mim praticamente sequer existe, e parte disto é ocasionado por minha condição, mas também ao que sinto por você!

- Pois bem. Muito belas as suas palavras. Agora diga: se é assim, o que o manto verde com borlas douradas fazia no meio das coisas de Kirion, bem como seu próprio cheiro presente no corpo dele?

Saga silencia completamente. Um vazio na alma dele pode quase ser palpável, tão grande é. Não tem resposta! Portanto, é culpado!

Antes que eu dirija mais impropérios e palavras duras a ele, dizendo que não o tolerarei enquanto ainda for valete de Kirion, ele diz:

- Creio que terei de lhe revelar enfim meu segredo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Bom, gente! Do próximo capítulo não passa. Saga enfim vai se revelar a Kanon! Mas eu suspendi a trama de propósito, como bem viram, pra ficar mais emocionante... rssss! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Um sobressalto me invade de maneira intensa. Revelar o segredo?! O momento que tanto esperei enfim é chegado?! Mas... por que enfim no meio de uma certa rixa?

- Saga... o que tudo isto tem a ver com o seu segredo?

- Tem tudo a ver. Ele é a última peça deste quebra-cabeças, e lhe solucionará a todas as dúvidas restantes.

- Mas... Saga... por que então não o fez antes?

- Porque é perigosíssimo para mim. Creio que vou até merecer a morte por isto, mas pouco me importa agora. Prefiro morrer a passar por infiel; eu, que fiz tudo isto apenas esperando resolver as diferenças de forma harmoniosa! Mas não; realmente é estranho para você, Kanon, e eu compreendo. Só que de nada terá adiantado me esforço se eu passar por um traidor a seus olhos.

- Ainda não entendo plenamente o que quer dizer.

- Entenderá quando enfim ver meu rosto. E vai ser agora, se assim for seu desejo.

- Bem... sim, mostre-se!

Dou tal diretriz com o coração aos pulos e as mãos tremendo. Enfim... enfim o segredo de tantos dias se revelará! E "todo o resto", como Saga mesmo diz. Mas... todo o resto? Que resto?

Não me sobra tempo para conjecturas. "Meu amigo" acende todas as luzes que antes se encontravam apagadas, como de costume quando está comigo, e finalmente a única barreira que nos separa é seu capuz. Ele, apreensivo como posso sentir, vira-se para mim.

- Preparado, Kanon?

- Sim, desde sempre! Vamos, se mostre!

Ele respira fundo uma última vez, antes de tirar as luvas. E com as mãos já descobertas, brancas e realmente belas como as de um nobre, Saga retira, finalmente, seu capuz.

O que vejo é realmente estarrecedor. Seria de fato menos chocante caso ele fosse um leproso, ou um homem deveras feio ou defeituoso.

- Você... você... é Kirion?!

- Não. Kirion _sou eu_. Na verdade, "Kirion" não existe: foi um nome que inventei de pronto.

Minha cabeça gira. Por segundos, não sou capaz de lhe replicar. Assim que me vejo com forças, no entanto, digo:

- Você... você... _sempre_ foi meu irmão?! Não seria mais de um homem encapuzado a vir me visitar?!

- Não. Sempre fui eu, seu irmão gêmeo.

Em seguida é minha vez de gargalhar. Não; não é possível!!

- Mas que brincadeira de mau gosto, Kirion! Ande, me diga onde está seu valete Saga!

- Não há Kirion, eu já lhe disse! E também não há "valete" Saga: eu sou Saga, o primeiro herdeiro da coroa! Consa isso em nossa certidão de nascimento!

- Espere... espere, eu...

Uma náusea fortíssima me toma. Tanto, que não me agüento de pé, tropeço e vou ao chão,. Saga... ou Kirion... tenta me ajudar, mas eu o rechaço.

- Não!! Não encoste em mim!!

Ele me obedece e se afasta. Assim que a tontura amaina, eu levanto a cabeça e olho fundo em seus olhos:

- Você... você era meu irmão... desde o início?! Desde a primeira noite em que me encontrou no lavabo?!

- Sim, era eu!!

- E me diga uma coisa: você... era _você mesmo_ quando... eu o beijei e enfim... enfim o tomei?!

- Era sim!! Era eu!!

- Você... você... sabia de nosso parentesco e deixou tudo acontecer?!

- Deixei, Kanon... entende agora porque é impossível que eu o traia com seu irmçao?! Porque eu e ele somos a mesma pessoa!

- Cale-se!!

Um grito de desespero sai de meus lábios, e Saga tem ímpetos de me consolar.

- Desculpe-me, Kanon! Eu nao quis aborrecê-lo, eu...

- Como não?!? Você manteve relações sexuais com seu próprio irmão, sabendo disto!!

Ao dizer tais palavras, é como se eu me desse conta da gravidade do que fizemos. Como se eu afirmasse tal coisa a mim. Um sentimento de horror, de nojo, de repulsa, toma meu corpo com tanta força que não agüento e vomito no chão do escritório. Saga tenta me ajudar novamente, mas eu o empurro, e com tanta força, que ele se choca contra a parede próxima.

- Saia daqui!! Eu não quero que toque mais em mim!!

- Kanon...

Repentinamente, lembro da "audiência" à qual meu irmão não compareceu. Na verdade... ele compareceu, mas às escondidas!

- Saga, por que?! Por que não veio formalmente ao me chamado?!

- Você me trataria formalmente, talvez até com hostilidade. Foi por isso que eu lhe falei sobre não deixar as aparências ou títulos determinarem o que sentiria em relação a mim!!

- Saga... até aí, eu compreendo. Mas você sequer tentou interromper tudo quando... quando nós...

Não consigo continuar. É demais para mim. Dói-me demais a alma.

- Talvez, você queira me julgar como louco, Kanon... mas eu acabei me apaixonando por você...!

- Por seu irmão!! Você é doente ou quem o deixou assim foi nosso pai?!

- Não sei!! Não posso mensurar!! Quando vi, estava pensando apenas em você, vendo apenas você, não querendo nada que não fosse ou se relacionasse a você!! Isto pode ter-se dado por eu ter sido proibido a vida toda de vê-lo, mas... mas não importa!!

- Não importa?! Sabe o quanto isto importa para mim?!

Saga não responde. Apenas me observa, sério.

- Você destruiu as minhas esperanças de várias maneiras: a primeira delas foi a de ter alguém para amar. Eu até poderia tolerar o fato de Saga ser homem, mas não de ser meu irmão! Agora esrtou sozinho novamente.

Meu gêmeo apenas me observa, ao passo que continuo:

- Em segundo lugar, você me privou de um irmão. O que tinha na cabeça?! Pensou que um dia se revelaria e depois nos tornaríamos amantes-gêmeos, sem constrangimentos?!

- Não. No início eu intentava fazer de mim seu melhor amigo e depois revelar minha verdadeira identidade, mas de maneira agradável. Só que... só que... ocorreu este amor, o qual não pude controlar! E ao me ver repentinamente correspondido por você...

- Não era a você quem eu correspondia, mas a um arquétipo criado por você!! Arquétipo esse que não é real! Maldição, Saga, você me enganou e me fez manter relações com... um parente meu!! Você me seduziu, Saga!!  
O nome "Saga", o qual representava apenas doçura para mim, agora traz amargor e maldição para meu âmago.

- Eu não quis, Kanon... eu não quis...

- O que pensou, portanto, que aconteceria depois de se deitar comigo?!

- Não pensei; foi esta a questão! Deixei-me levar por tudo o que ocorreu entre nós, porque para mim parecia ser tão bom... mas depois, de fato, eu pensei: e as conseqüências? Kanon jamais poderá saber quem sou! E tal perspectiva até se apresentou como razoável no começo, mas depois... depois causou os problemas que occorreram.

- Foi por isso que não quis ser meu terapeuta; foi por isso que não quis dizer nada acerca de si; foi por isso que... que entrava livremente pelo castelo, se passando... por mim!

Meu irmão, o qual já não é mais sequer meu amigo, assente. E eu... eu... penso que seria melhor Saga ser um simples valete, ou até mesmo que me traísse com meu irmão, mas não que ele _fosse_ meu irmão!

- Eu me sinto exatamente como Édipo ao descobrir ter filhos com a própria mãe. A diferença é que Jocasta também não sabia de nada, mas você sabe!! Você sempre soube!!

- Á última coisa que eu gostaria de fazer seria magoá-lo, Kanon...

- Mas magoou. E magoou de tal maneira, que não me lembro de ter-me sentido assim tão mal!

- Eu... não sei o que fazer...

- Não há o que fazer! Haveria, se você houvesse prevenido tudo isto antes que fosse tarde, mas você simplesmente não quis!!

Meu gêmeo exibe apenas uma expressão aflita no rosto, como se não tivesse mais nada a oferecer.

- Saga, eu deixei de casar para manter meu relacionamento com... com você!! E agora vejo tudo isto, a esperança de ter um ser humano em quem finalmente confiar, jogada no lixo!!

Não suporto a situação e choro. Maldição!! Por que meu irmão?! Sinto que minha família é tçao amaldiçoada quanto as antigas de tragédias gregas.

- O que quer que eu faça, Kanon? Sei que meu dano é irreparável, mas agora no momento em que nos encontramos, é também irreversível.

- Eu deveria denunciá-lo à Inquisição e vê-lo morrer lentamente numa fogueira!

Um espasmo de surpresa toma seus olhos, mas durante apenas um segundo. No momento seguinte, diz:

- Pode mandar. Eu disse a você, naquele dia em que ficamos juntos na sacada, que a morte pouco me importava em face do que vivenciamos. Está bem a mim, se este for meu preço! Pois é melhor morrer em amor, do que viver em egoísmo.

- Quem é você para falar de amor, ante o ato desprezível que cometeu?!

- Ninguém. Mas eu o amo, Kanon; mesmo que de maneira imprópria ou "impura".

Suas palavras me causam raiva, pois ele parece ser inatingível. E eu gostaria de puni-lo de alguma maneira; fazê-lo se sentir culpado!

Miro o chão sujo de vômito, desolado. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Sinto minha alma ser corroída por um veneno ácido. Enfim ele fala algo:

- Me entregará à morte? Chamará aos guardas para me prenderem junto àquele que ontem tentou matá-lo?!

- Não. Você é meu irmão, e salvou a minha vida duas vezes. Ademais, se souberem que tive um relacionamento com você, saberão que me relacionei com um homem. Não quero este vitupério, o qual você me trouxe, pairando sobre minha cabeça!

- O que fará, pois, comigo, ó senhor?

- Não... eu não o matarei. Mas tampouco o perdoarei! Volte para a sua propriedade; se meu pai lha deu, continuará sendo sua. No entanto, cumpra a ordem que ele lhe deu em vida: mantenha-se distante de mim! A sua vinda apenas me trouxe problemas disfarçados numa roupagem de afabilidade.

Ele se sente mal, como se eu dilacerasse seu coração ao proferir tais coisas. Mas ele também o fez ao me enganar do jeito que me enganou!

- Eu sempre lhe disse, Kanon, que quando você ordenasse, eu iria embora, caso fosse este o seu desejo. Uma única palavra me bastaria. Vejo que esta terrível ordem me foi dada enfim. Pois bem, ó majestade, àquele a quem não posso mais chamar de irmão, nem tampouco de amigo: eu me retiro de sua presença para todo o sempre. Fracassei enfim! Mas pouco me importa agora; aliás, o que importa a uma alma que já não tem em si nada a não ser o Vazio?

Com uma vênia formal e sem maiores demonstrações de sentimento, Saga sai do escritório sem olhr para trás. Eu, quieto, vazio como se algo houvesse me corroído por dentro, demoro alguns instantes antes de enfim procurar meus criados para que limpem o vômito do local.

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Isso aí, gente! Finalmente a casa caiu de fato. Será que Saga e Kanon jamais se falarão outra vez? Ou, como temia o pai deles, se tornarão inimigos mortais?

Ou será que o amor falará mais alto...? Continua no próximo capítulo!

Gente, gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews. Esse capítulo foi realmente o mais comentado... obrigada!

Beijos a todos e todas!  



	20. Chapter 20

XX

A primeira coisa que faço após conseguir me levantar e dizer aos criados para limparem a sala é tomar um banho. Esfrego meu corpo com força, intentando retirar todo o resquício de Saga. Um desespero imenso me come por dentro, como um tremendo veneno mortal. Meu irmão! Eu fiz isso com meu próprio irmão gêmeo!

Soco as paredes com força, tentando descontar a raiva nelas e na dor que logo toma meus punhos. A pergunta cruel não sai de minha mente: por que?! Em primeiro lugar, por que nós dois?! Em segundo lugar, por que ele se entregou a tal prática de forma tão fácil?! Sequer sentiu-se culpado por se entregar a atos de luxúria com seu próprio irmão!!

Ele diz me amar. Mas não ama! Se o fizesse, ele teria pensado também no que me faria sentir ao iniciar essa... essa história toda!

E o pior de tudo isso... é que minha mente já estava acostumada às vindas de Saga, a seu contato estreito... eu praticamente só pensava nele nos últimos tempos! E portanto eu continuo só pensando nele, mas de maneira amarga sobre tudo o que fizemos.

Seco-me e me visto o mais rápido possível. É como se eu estivesse disposto a fugir de um inimigo que está dentro de mim mesmo: o delito, o pecado.

- Eu não devia ter-me deitado com um homem... eu não devia!! Agora deu no que deu: em algo pior!!

Olho para os óleos e essências de banho, os quais Saga havia me dado. Tenho ímpetos de jogar todos eles fora, mas são riquíssimos extratos; muito finos para serem assim desperdiçados. Portanto, distribuo-os aos membros da corte, à guisa de "comemoração" por eu ter vencido Catherine Gray.

Vou a meu quarto, como se minha cama fosse a única companheira que pudesse me consolar. Ninguém pode saber de meu martírio... portanto, agora estou completamente sozinho.

Sinto-me febril, quente, o estômago ainda revirado... sem fome alguma. E o pior de tudo isto é a minha total ausência de sono. Ora, se não posso dormir, nada me resta senão sentir completamente esta dor.

A noite passa lentamente. Tão lentamente, que me pergunto se algum dia verei o Sol novamente... como se neste abandono, sem comida, sem vontade e sem movimentos quase, eu fosse passar uma sub-vida eterna e miserável. Como se o inferno fosse antecipado, aqui mesmo.

A manhã surge, fria e pálida, quando abro os olhos; como se tal ato trouxesse a aurora por si só. Não adormeci, nem parei de pensar em minha desgraça.

Abro as janelas lentamente, como se fosse um morto-vivo. A energia em meus membros sequer parece fluir. Talvez eu tenha de forçar a comida para dentro, embora não queira e ainda sinta náuseas. A luz fraca e cinzenta do inverno ainda presente fere meus olhos como se fosse o clarão de todas as estrelas juntas.

Ando, ou melhor, me arrasto até minhas roupas. Meus dedos tremem e mal conseguem segurá-las. No meio de algumas peças de roupa, os bilhetes de Saga os quais eu guardava um a um. Rasgo-os furiosamente e de uma só vez. A seguir, jogo todos os pedaços pela janela. Nada que me faça lembrar Saga deve permanecer neste recinto!

- O borrão de tinta na última carta... na expressão "meu amado"! Provavelmente, na emoção, ele deve ter escrito "meu irmão". Diabo!

Será que a consciência não lhe dói, como agora dói a minha?! Será que não lhe pesa o coração no peito?!  
Tal indignação me faz sofrer ainda mais. Meu estômago dói de forma mais aguda, minha cabeça gira outra vez. Tenho de me apoiar na parede para não cair.

Após a tontura diminuir, Triste figura! Despenteado, pálido como um doente, as olheiras despontando escuras embaixo de meus olhos fatigados. Por que...?

- E ainda perdi meu manto verde, dando-o a Saga! Maldito seja!

A muito custo, visto minhas roupas e vou ter com os conselheiros reais. Eles logo reparam que minha aparência é doentia.

- Majestade, sente-se mal? - indaga um deles.

- É verdade que passou mal a ponto de vomitar ontem em seu escritório? - diz outro.

- Os boatos voam, não?! - replico, num tom de voz fraco e quase sibilante, porém incisivo.

- Apenas nos preocupamos com o senhor! Como está?!

Até parece que se preocupam comigo! Mal podem esperar por minha morte para que possam se rasgar em suas brigas pelo espólio que o rei sem filhos ou esposa deixar.

- Não me sinto bem. Não como, não durmo... não quero... não quero mais viver.  
Eles se demonstram afoitos e assustados por minha causa.

- Repouse, Majestade! Repouse, ou o senhor não poderá melhorar!

Sei... querem que eu repouse para que possam tomar conta de tudo sem que eu veja!

Um médico é chamado às pressas. Não... não quero médico! Caso eu o quisesse, teria chamado um ontem à noite. Rejeito-o, dizendo já me sentir melhor, mas não adianta. A pressão e a ansiedade apenas me fazem vomitar mais uma vez, só que agora apenas bílis. Uma bílis amarga, esverdeada... como se fosse minha alma a ser posta para fora.

Sou levado, tremendo e fraco, até o leito pelos homens e pelo médico. Deitam-me e me rodeiam. Num momento de semi-delírio, é como se eu pudesse ouvir nitidamente as conjecturas sobre minha doença:

- É a prostração nervosa pelo que ocorreu com Catherine Gray.

- Não, foi a partilha com o irmão que o deixou assim. Podem ter se desentendido quanto á herança; lembram que ele foi até o campo de batalha para isto?

Fofocas! Provavelmente nenhum destes homens viu estas coisas pessoalmente, porém "ouviram falar" por alguém.

- Nada, deve ser o mau tempo! - ainda opina um terceiro.

Não páram de surgir opiniões para a causa de meu mal estar. Em não muito tempo, o médico dá o diagnóstico:

- Estafa. Ele assumiu o trono há pouco; além disso, houve o desgaste da batalha com a duquesa, as pressões de governar sendo visado por todos os que almejam seu poder... foi carga demais para si. Terá de fazer sangria e em seguida repouso. Não deverá assumir atividades até que sinta novamente vontade de comer.

Sangria... lembro de uma vez, quando eu tinha cinco ou seis anos de idade, que tive uma dessas febres que as crianças têm normalmente. Ela, no entanto, não passou mesmo após sete dias. Levaram-me à sangria então. Apenas piorei...

Sinto as mãos do médico descobrindo meu braço e logo em seguida coisas viscosas sendo colocadas nele. Sanguessugas... tratarão de sugar meu líquido vital e me farão piorar, assim como quando eu era criança? Será que, nesta piora, não resistirei e... morrerei?

Entreabro os olhos, tentando observar o braço no qual está sendo realizada a sangria. Aos poucos, vejo as sanguessugas se enchendo, crescendo... com meu sangue.

O médico as retira assim que estão completamente "saciadas" e deixa o sangue restante correr, impedido de coagular pela ação dos seres viscosos.

O sangue... o sangue que não é apenas meu, mas também de Saga. Tal idéia me causa repulsa, mas logo penso que, se o sangue que é semelhante ao dele está se escoando por minhas veias, significa que cada vez mais eu sou... menos Saga.

Tal idéia me fortalece. Deixo o sangue correr e fecho os olhos, sentindo-me tranquilizado por esta nova concepção.

Quando a sangria termina, o médico envolve meu braço com uma atadura, chama meus criados e lhes dá ordens de como me tratar.

- Dêem a ele caldo de galinha. Se regurgitar novamente, me chamem. E lembrem-se: não o deixem fazer nenhuma atividade! Nem administrativa, nem bélica, sequer lúdica. Deixem-no dormir e repousar. Não o perturbem com questões políticas. O rei deve ficar afastado de tudo por um tempo.

Fecho os olhos novamente e finalmente sinto meu coração ficar mais calmo, por conta da sangria. Saga foi embora... foi embora com o sangue! Restou apenas eu... apenas Kanon.

Com a mente mais tranquila, durmo o sono que enfim a noite não me permitiu dormir. Nele, nenhum sonho. Apenas o efeito reparador do descanso.

Cerca de quatro horas depois, uma de minhas criadas mais antigas vem delicadamente me cordar.

- Majestade... majestade, o senhor necessita comer! Há tantas horas não se alimenta...

- Hm...? Ah...

- Sente vontde de comer, senhor?

Presto atenção nas reações de meu corpo. Meu estômago já não está mais revirado; me sinto ainda cansado, porém sem dor ou mazela.

- Sim. Vou tomar a refeição.

Sento na cama, usando o travesseiro como espaldar (encosto para as costas) e com o auxílio da criada tomo todo o caldo de galinha. Ao final do prato, ainda peço mais.

- Minha nossa, senhor! Para quem estava tão prostrado...

Sinto minhas costas e roupas úmidas de suor. O sono deve ter-me ocasionado isto.

- A sangria me fez bem. Ande, me traga mais um prato!

Ela o faz sem titubear. Com certeza já vai espalhar a notícia de que o rei está melhor, para a alegria de uns e ódio de muitos.

É como se Saga houvesse sido varrido de minha mente. O terror de ontem é substituído por uma estranha e iminente calmaria. Quase sinto que posso me levantar.

A criada logo aparece com mais um prato de caldo de galinha, o qual não demoro em tomar. Faz-me tão bem... que logo quero largar o leito.

- Não, senhor! - exclama a mulher, intentando me colocar novamente na cama - Não deve fazer isso! O médico receitou repouso total!

Médico! O que sabe o médico?! Ele pensa que a razão de minha prostração é a "estafa", ms é a decepção! Por que...? Pòr que a pessoa mais perfeita e compatível a mim teve de ser justamente... meu irmão?!

Afasto o pensamento que teima em se alojar em minha mente, caso contrário posso piorar. Não; me restabelecerei, mas como nem o médico e nem todos os outros podem saber da verdadeira razão de meu martírio,deverei repousar. É melhor! Descanso da batalha recente, e descanso também da doença.

Deito-me novamente e fecho os olhos, intentando dormir, mas o suor me incomoda. Aproveito-me da ausência momentânea da criada e, sem dar a perceber a qualquer pessoa. vou me banhar. Sem essências, sem óleos, sem nada. Somente água, para que nada me lembre... dele!

Volto para minha cama, ainda cansado. Já não tenho assim tanta vontade de levantar: o sono cai novamente sobre meus olhos como um véu negro e inevitável. Durmo mais uma vez, até de noite. Meu sono não é interrompido, até a hora em que o sol simplesmente se põe. Sou acordado novamente pela criada, com mais uma leva de caldo de galinha.

Tomo, sem reservas. Que vida! Só comendo e dormindo... como se fosse um bebê! Na verdade, tudo isto, metaforicamente ou não, parece a mim um renascimento em relação à minha antiga vida.

Após comer, durmo mais uma vez, ainda um pouco exaurido, e desta vez até de manhã. Tento não pensar diretamente em Saga, mas será que conseguirei permanecer assim por muito tempo? Será que ignorar a um irmão será assim tão... fácil, mesmo que tenhamos vivido separados por quase toda a vida?

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kanon doentinho!

Gente, mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews! Adoro vocês!


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

Novo dia. Finalmente, após tão longo período dormindo, me sinto disposto a levantar e recomeçar a vida. No entanto, sem a "permissão" do médico não posso fazê-lo. Chamo-o, pois, à minha presença para uma avaliação. Sem demora, ele vem e me observa.

- Como se sente, Majestade?

- Bem. Ontem dormi tanto, que apenas posso me sentir restaurado.

- Hum. Tem certeza de que já se sente apto para retomar suas funções normais?

- Não é questão de se sentir apto ou não. Eu preciso fazê-lo; caso contrário, inimigos políticos me engolirão completamente.

- Pense bem, Majestade. Pode perder a vida caso adoeça outra vez, por esforço extremo. E então perderá o reino da mesma forma!

- Sinto-me forte! Não há problema.

- Comeu algo ontem?

- Somente os caldos de galinha que me receitou.

- Bem. Eu sugeriria que, mesmo sem se sentir mal, reduzisse sua carga por ora. Apenas como uma garantia.

- Não há problema! Vou fazê-lo, caso assim seja melhor. O que não posso fazer é dormir todo o tempo, como fiz ontem!

- Bem. Vomitou mais alguma vez?

- Não. Nenhuma.

O médico ostenta um ar pensativo. Vai falar com a criada, provavelmente para confirmar se digo a verdade ou não. Após algum tempo, ele finalmente "cede":

- Pode se levantar e retomar aos poucos suas atividades. No entanto, faça-o lentamente. Caso haja qualquer mal-estar, pare imediatamente e volte ao repouso.

Assinto com a cabeça, levanto-me e vou me vestir normalmente. Antes de sair, o médico ainda me admoesta sobre comida.

- Não é bom abusar. Coma apenas refeições leves, porém freqüentes. É melhor dormir mais cedo do que de costume.

Livro-me do médico de forma a logo poder ver o que posso fazer para retomar o controle do reino. Chamo os conselheiros e os demais chefes de guarda, para saber o que fazer acerca do recém-conquistado forte que antes era de Catherine Gray.

- Senhor, sem querer interrompê-lo, mas este assunto me fez pensar em seu prisioneiro, o qual tentou matá-lo a mandado da duquesa. Qual será seu destino?

Diabo! Com todas estas coisas, acabei até mesmo esquecendo dele! Bem... é certo que vários homens, meus e dela, morreram em batalha. Mas o destino deste... será necessário ser igual ao deles?

- É verdade. Bem! Mandados geralmente são "neutros": fazem o que seus líderes dizem. Quem sabe se este homem não tiver coisa alguma contra mim, não pode ser mais útil vivo do que morto?

- Mas Majestade... não seria perigoso ir ter com ele, após tudo o que aconteceu?

- Vou estar acompanhado dos guardas que já estão lhe vigiando desde o famigerado , está ainda amarrado, desde o dia em que lá foi lançado.

Os conselheiros hesitam. Mesmo assim, como sou o Rei, não me desobedecem. Vou ao calabouço acompanhado de cinco homens. Na frente da cela encontram-se mais dez guardas. O homem está fraco, raquítico. Mal devem ter-lhe alimentado durante sua estada aqui.

Sou direto, seco:

- E então? Conseguiu parar pra pensar sobre o que fez?

O homem não responde, talvez por despeito, talvez por fraqueza. Insisto:

- Responda-me, ou seu destino será o mesmo que o da duquesa morta!

- Já não me importa!

- Não lhe importa a morte?! Pois bem! Penso que eu a aplicarei a você de qualquer modo.

- Faça-o. Todos morrem um dia.

- É? Pois para onde pensa que, sem perdão, sua alma vai após a execução? Um quase assassino, certamente, não será absolvido de sua falta na álém-vida!

- Sim. Mas e quanto á sua falta, ó Majestade?

- Qual?! A de ter atacado à duquesa?! Ora! Foi apenas legítima defesa! Se ela não houvesse ameaçado minha vida, eu não...

- Não me refiro a isto, ó Majestade! Refiro-me ao homem que impediu que eu o matasse!

Meu coração dá um salto no peito. O que... o que este maldito sujeito sabe... sobre mim e Saga?!

- Aquele... aquele homem era... apenas meu segurança particular!

Um sorriso esmaecido porém cruel surge nos pálidos e ressecados lábios do prisioneiro.

- Pensa que nasci ontem, ó Majestade? É certo que seu "companheiro" foi mais esperto do que eu, mas também não su tolo! Me infiltrei muito tempo antes do ataque em seu quarto. Fui tolo, sim, de pensar que poderia matar a você e seu "amigo" sem maiores problemas; mas percebi muito bem o que fizeram!

Meus olhos literalmente se esbugalham, e minha pele fica novamente pálida. Ele percebe meu assombro e sorri de maneira cruel mais uma vez.

- Eu vi tudo - continua ele, implacável - Ele não o protegeu por ser seu guarda, mas por uma troca de favores! Ora, você fez com ele o que usualmente se faz a uma mulher! Você o sodomizou, ó Majestade!

O ódio guardado por Saga ser meu irmão, mais o fato de a linguagem do tal prisioneiro ser realmente incisiva, não me fazem ter outra atitude: chuto o rosto magro do homem com força, ferindo-o gravemente. Vejo alguns dentes voando, bem como sangue espirrando pela parede.

- Cortem agora mesmo a garganta deste desgraçado!

Saio andando rapidamente da masmorra, sem sequer ver a reação dos guardas ou a execução do homem. Apenas ouço um grito derradeiro de morte quando cruzo os limites da prisão.

Não paro de andar em ritmo vigoroso até chegar em meu quarto. Alguns guardas me seguem, mas eu os dispenso.

- Senhor! – dizem eles – Deixe o homem! Estava há tempos sem comer, devia estar delirando! Vai dar atenção às suas palavras?!

- Deixem-me em paz!

Falando assim, fecho as portas de meu quarto e respiro afobadamente. Ele soube! Ele... ele nos viu! Será que os outros acreditarão em suas palavras?

Agora está morto. Não devo mais me preocupar tanto. Mas... a prostração nervosa na qual me encontro por ter relembrado a minha... condição... é tão grande, que me jogo na cama outra vez.

- Maldição... se eu piorar, aquele... médico... vai me colocar em completo repouso mais uma vez.

Meu estômago recomeça a doer. Não... não posso ter uma recaída!

De repente, lembro da sangria do dia anterior. Sim; devo pensar que Saga se foi definitivamente através daquele sangue. De resto, apenas o tal prisioneiro sabia de algo sobre nós, e não tinha provas para oferecer aos outros. Sim, Saga está morto!

- Saga... está morto!

Repito tal frase para mim mesmo até a dor de estômago passar. Ao fim, levanto da cama e digo em voz alta e firme, uma última vez:

- Saga está morto!!

Como se eu pudesse "exorcizar" tal desagradável lembrança enfim, retomo todas as atividades do dia, sem poupar esforços. Todo ao cvontrário do que o tal médico dissera.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Passa-se uma semana. Após o primeiro período de "luto" por Saga, dediquei-me inteiramente às atividades pragmáticas. Tanto, que sequer me permito parar: divagações, jardim, coisas fúteis e tolas... já não me tomam mais o tempo!

Meu banho já não é mais tão demorado, nem com várias essências. Apenas o necessário para a limpesa.

- Amor? Ha! Amor enche barriga? Amor ajuda a viver? Nada! Só turva os olhos! E pensar que cheguei a cogitar nunca mais me casar... por causa de... outro homem! Que tolice isso a que chamam de amor!

Durante estes dias, tornei-me exatamente como era antes de conhecer a Saga; talvez mais frio ainda. Mal me comovo ao ouvir que uma pessoa nasceu ou morreu, ou ainda se casou.

Até que, num desses dias, eu conversava com um de meus camareiros sobre a finada Catherine Gray.

- Ah, não me casei com ela. Porque... bem, uma tonteria! Bobagem mesmo. Eu amava a outra pessoa.

- Ainda a ama, senhor?

- Nada! Só me fez mal esse tal "amor".

- Então o senhor, se fosse hoje, se casaria com Catherine?

- Ah, não. Muito "mandona"; ia querer controlar o reino sozinha caso fosse rainha. Não! Eu gostaria de me casar com outro tipo de mulher.

- Se me permite perguntar... qual seria?

- Hum... uma mulher dócil, porém determinada. Alguém que tivesse uma força escondida em seu interior, apesar de uma aparência fina. Uma mulher educada... bela...

Interrompo a descrição, aborrecido. Diabo! É igual ao que Saga era!

- É tão difícil haver mulheres assim, Majestade... aliás, seres humanos assim! Tais características provavelmente só se acham em personagens de contos de fada!

- Hum. É mesmo! Portanto, talvez eu não venha a me casar. Ou o faça apenas para... gerar um filho! É isso, um herdeiro para o trono. Afinal, já cheguei aos trinta anos...

- É bom sim, senhor! Pode ser que ainda viva muito, e eu espero que assim seja, mas nunca se sabe do futuro... a providência de um herdeiro sempre se faz necessária!

Neste momento, um mensageiro real vem até mim.

- Senhor! Chegou um recado urgente.

- De quem?

- Vejamos o selo... bem, é o selo da família real.

- Família re- meu... meu irmão! Eu disse a ele para nunca mais falar comigo! Não agüentou ficar uma semana sem me aborrecer/!

- Ao que parece, o assunto é grave.

- Dê-me isto! Ai dele se me disser qualquer besteira!

Enquanto abro o envelope, penso numa espécie de batalha a qual possa ser ocasionada por minha rejeição a ele. Mas não... o conteúdo é bem contrário a isto.

"Vossa Majestade,

Sou a criada de seu irmão gêmeo. Meu nome é Ruth. Não se espante por eu saber escrever: seu bondoso pai me deu a oportunidade de aprender quando era mais jovem, para que eu pudesse transmitir tal conhecimento a Saga, seu gêmeo.

Escrevo esta mensagem para lhe dizer que seu irmão se encontra muito doente. Há oito dias chegou em casa, deitou em sua cama e desde então não mais se levantou. Mal come, não se banha a não ser que os criados o instem a isso, emagrece e empalidece a olhos vistos. Já não sabemos o que fazer, pois os médicos não conseguem achar uma razão para sua doença.

Apenas chama ao senhor em seus delírios febris. No entanto, quando eu disse que ia contatá-lo, me implorou para que não o fizesse. Após todo este tempo, no entanto, escrevo ao senhor sem que ele saiba. Tenho certeza de que, caso morra nas garras desta enfermidade (o que não quero, de modo algum, que aconteça), seu irmão gostaria de vê-lo uma última vez.

Aguardo sua resposta e agradeço a atenção dispendida.

Sua humilde criada,

Ruth"

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! Sei que deixei vocês na mão por mais uns dias além do que deveria, mas comecei a fazer pós graduação, yoga pra acalmar esses nervos aqui, continuo com meu curso de espanhol e trabalhando... e as minhas noites estão todas preenchidas, porque sábado e domingo é dia de sair porque sou filha de Deus também né... rssssss! _

_Bem, a minha fic querida não poderia ficar na mão. Junto com "Muito mais que paixão" e "Triângulo dourado", essa é um dos meus "bebês" preferidos. E no manuscrito já está quase no final! Será que Saga morerrá sem poder enfim ter realizado seu sonho de ser plenamente aceito pelo irmão? Tadeeeenho!! E sobre o comentário do Kanon acerca de sua pressa pra arrumar um herdeiro: hoje em dia, o povo até enrola montes pra casar. Principalmente os homens... rs. Meu tio mesmo só casou aos 46 anos... depois de minha mãe, irmã mais nova dele, estar casada há 23 (minha momis casou aos 21, hoje tem 45... papel passado e tudo, corajosa... eu com 23 não assumo um bonde desses ainda não... rs!)._

_Mas naquela época, o povo casava cedo até demais. Aos vinte a maioria já tinha casado ao menos uma vez (havia viúvas de 18, 19 anos...). Isso se dava por dois motivos: um era a alta taxa de mortalidade por doenças. A galera morria por tudo naquele tempo, então quanto mais cedo casasse e tivesse filhos, melhor. A segunda era a alta mortalidade na infância. Até uns 100 anos atrás, o pessoal era estimulado a ter um filho por ano... rs. Morria muita criança (e adolescente, e adulto... enfim, morria-se muito, por muitas coisas), e por isso era necessário ter vários flhos "de reserva". Tá, esse comentário foi bem frio, mas era o que ocorria na época. Sortudo era quem chegava aos 40 anos. Não se devia ver um de cabelo branco na rua... _

_Por isso, Kanon seria uma exceção à regra caso houvesse existido de fato. Ele, aos 30 anos, não havia casado nenhuma vez. Hoje, homem de 30 anos quer mais é curtir, namorar e beijar muito, lá quer saber de compromisso... rs. Mas naquele tempo, ainda mais pra um rei, era perigoso que adoecesse, morresse e tivesse de deixar o reino pros primeiros abutres que viessem._

_Houve esse problema na dinastia de Henrique VIII, que teve mulher pa caralho mas filho HOMEM que é bom, nenhum. E naquele tempo tinha de ser homem pra assumir, né... daí que a coisa entornou de tal maneira, que quem ficou com o trono foi uma prima das filhas dele, Jane Gray, que foi decapitada logo em seguida (se morria por isso também... não tinha assalto a mão armada, mas tinha lá suas putarias!). A filha mais velha, Mary a Sangrenta, assumiu mas morreu de forma prematura... e quem assumiu foi Elizabeth, sua meia-irmã mais nova, aos 25 anos. Curiosamente, Elizabeth também nunca casou. Era chamada de "Rainha Virgem" por isso, mas não sei se morreu virgem de fato... rs. Curiosamente também, a "Rainha Virgem" morreu com mais de 80 anos, uma longevidade impressionante para o século XVI. Também, mulher morria mais era de parto também... _

_Bem, deixa eu parar de falar! . É que adoro a dinastia dos Tudor, da Inglaterra... tanto que os sobrenomes de Saga e Kanon nessa fic (aparecerão mais pra frente xD) serão ingleses! xD_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Leio a carta mais uma vez. Doente?! Bem feito! Quem mandou contrariar as leis da natureza?

- Senhor! – diz o mensageiro – Deseja enviar resposta agora?

- Resposta? A isto?! Ora! Este bilhete diz que meu irmão está doente. Mas para mim já está morto!!

- Bem... o que digo ao mensageiro da casa de seu irmão, o qual eséra sua resposta lá embaixo?

- Diga que não vou. Saga pode morrer sem me esperar.

Percebo um ar de contrariedade no mensageiro e no meu conselheiro, mas não dizem nada. Apenas comunicam minha resposta.

Antes de sair do recinto, meu conselheiro ainda se manifesta:

- Majestade, perdoe a insolência... mas, se me permite saber, o que o fez ficar tão ofendido com seu irmão a ponto de sequer querer vê-lo em seu leito de enfermo?

- Negócios. Ele me enganou, e de forma vergonhosa.

- Mas... não foi ele que o defendeu quando houve a batalha contra Catherine Gray?

- Sim. Mas em seguida agiu de forma tão reprovável, que não pude perdoá-lo. Eu era para tê-lo entregado à morte. Não o fiz apenas porque é... meu irmão.

- O senhor é quem sabe. Bem... já me vou.

- Vá.

Penso nisto tudo. Se Saga morrer, será um alívio. Será como se já não houvesse ocorrido nada entre nós dois! Sim, um alívio!

Mas engraçado... ele ficou doente na mesma época que eu. Somos, de fato, gêmeos até nisto! Ficamos enfermos, porém, por motivos diversos: eu, pelo imenso peso da culpa que nosso ato me causou. Ele, já sem vergonha alguma, graças a esta sua natureza "sem moral", deve ter ficado desta maneira por... sentir minha falta?

Viro o rosto, indignado. É repulsivo a mim quando me percebo ainda pensando nele! Sei que é meu irmão, que fomos muito errados em fazer o que fizemos... mas ele foi o primeiro a me tratar com desvelo e atenção genuínos. Então... a lembrança dele ainda me traz um certo ar de carinho, de proteção...

Mas não devo me entregar a tais "consolos"! Ele foi um traidor; um traidor de minha confiança! Não; não a merece mais. Com esta doença apenas sofrerá as conseqüências do que fez. E se morrer, bem... não serei eu quem o terá matado!

Retiro-me rapidamente da sala e me entrego a trabalhos e atividades outra vez. No entanto, por mais que o faça, já não há formas de amainar meu pensamento. Saga está morrendo... é meu gêmeo e, portanto, parte de mim. Uma parte de mim está morrendo... e eu sequer lhe darei um último adeus?

- É uma parte de mim que me traiu!

Tento me convencer de que tal doença é a ele um castigo, divino até. Mas o pensamento nele... em suas mãos me tocando... em suas palavras doces... na atenção completamente desinteressada que me devotou...

- Diabo!! Ele é seu irmão! E fez o que fez, portanto trate de esquecê-lo! – digo a mim mesmo.

Meu coração ainda luta contra a razão por alguns dias. Mais sete, na verdade. É quando tudo começa a ficar mais tranqüilo e Saga parece não ter passado de um sonho...

Tento tocar minha vida novamente, até... o momento em que chega a mim outra mensagem com o selo real.

- Inferno! – praguejo ao mensageiro – Rasgue essa porcaria e jogue fora!

- Senhor, ele é seu irmão...

- Não lhe interessa! Por um acaso lhe pedi conselhos?!

- Não, mas...

- Então cumpra o que eu lhe ordenei!

O pobre homem me olha, cabisbaixo. Eu o fito com olhar de autoridade arrogante. Ele se vira e está prestes a levar a mensagem embora, mas num último e derradeiro instante, mudo de idéia.

- Espere! Apenas para não me remoer em remorso depois... deixe-me ver a carta. Após isso, e logo após, a jogaremos fora e a esqueceremos por completo.

O homem se vira e me entrega o bilhete. Abro-o, irritado, e leio:

"Vossa Majestade:

É realmente um pesar a notícia que tenho para lhe dar. Seu irmão, segundo os médicos, está em estado irreversível de falência dos órgãos. Não come há muitos dias e, portanto, entrou num estado de profunda inanição. Receberá a extrema-unção amanhã, pois é provável que não passe deste dia.

Ao que parece, o senhor e seu irmão brigaram e, portanto, talvez não queira vê-lo. Mas é a última chance que tem de se encontrar com aquele que é seu único parente vivo.

De sua criada,

Ruth"

Suspiro, desalentado. Ainda me querem por lá?!

- Rasgue isso. Eu me entendo com eles!

Meu mensageiro me obedece, e eu vou a meus conselheiros.

- Escutem. Se Saga, meu irmão, ou qualquer outro relacionado a ele chegar às minhas propriedades, ou destinado a mim, rechacem! Nunca mais quero ouvir seu nome!

Um dos conselheiros, o mesmo que se prontificou a falar comigo sobre Catherine Gray no dia em que chegou a primeira notícia da doença de meu irmão, espera um pouco o meu ânimo se acalmar, e se dirige a mim respeitosamente.

- Majestade, perdoe a intromissão. Mas não crê que ficará estranho e ruim aos olhos da corte e dos demais?

- O que você tem a ver com isso?!

- Não, senhor. Absolutamente nada. Mas como seu conselheiro, digo o que penso ser melhor. A decisão final, no entanto, é sua.

Fico em silêncio, tentando pensar. Na verdade, tenho medo de ver Saga outra vez e ter... algum sentimento, ainda adormecido, repentinamente despertado em meu coração. Mas... o que meu conselheiro diz é sábio e verdadeiro. A corte... as aparências... e todo esse "resto" de máscaras das quais vivemos!

Diabo! A verdade é que quero enterrar Saga no fundo do meu âmago antes mesmo de ele ser enterrado embaixo da terra. Mas não consigo!

- Está bem! Uma última vez eu o vejo, ele morre... e então tudo se acaba!

Tenho a impressão de que meu conselheiro sorri em sua alma, como se houvesse feito uma boa ação realmente relevante. Saio para comunicar a alguns homens a minha decisão: uma última visita a Saga. Amanhã, pela manhã.

- Partiremos assim que o sol raiar. Portanto, aprontem suas coisas e provisões.

No resto do dia, apenas penso em Saga, e em sua morte iminente. "O fim de sua existência terrena me livrará... sim, me livrará da culpa!", penso com insistência. Mas o receio em ver seu rosto moribundo ainda permanece...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O sol chega tardiamente, por conta do inverno que ainda não se foi. Acordo com sono, porém disposto. Como alguma coisa rapidamente e vou a meus homens, os quais já estão com tudo pronto desde ontem.

A cavalgada começa tranqüila, lenta, sem maior pressa. Alguns homens estranham, pois é meu irmão quem está morrendo e eu pareço pouco me importar...

Na verdade me importo até demais. Meu coração de vez em quando acelera, e eu sinto aquela incômoda pontada no estômago. Por que foi ficar doente...? Por que me obriga a ir ter com ele, quando o que eu queria era ficar longe?!

Chegamos rapidamente, em menos de duas horas. O palacete onde Saga vive é em área rural, campestre, com vários bosques em volta. A construção é refinada, e grande o suficiente para hospedar os oito homens que trago comigo.

- Bem! Deve haver algum criado que comunique a nossa chegada.

Bato à porta e uma senhora me atende. Deve ter entre quarenta e cinco e cinqüenta anos. É ainda esbelta; se veste com simplicidade, mas seus olhos azuis indicam uma nobreza interior. Seus cabelos são loiros, entremeados por alguns fios brancos. É bela, e talvez tenha sido ainda mais quando moça.

- Majestade – ela diz, inclinando-se e beijando o anel de chancela que trago na mão direita – É uma honra tê-lo aqui. Chamo-me Ruth; fui eu quem escreveu as cartas ao senhor.

Fito a mulher com seriedade. Parece muito mais com uma dama do que com uma criada. Na verdade, deve ser "dama de companhia" de Saga; mas por que ele não escolheu um valete homem?

- Queiram entrar – ela diz, nos conduzindo para o interior da construção. Os homens comentam sobre a decoração. Mando-os escolherem quartos de hóspedes para si, ao que Ruth designa uns três ou quatro criados (esses, de fato, com aparência de serviçais) para lhes servirem. Em seguida, vou conversar com ela em particular.

- Bem, Ruth. Onde... onde está meu irmão?

- Tem certeza que deseja vê-lo, senhor? – seus olhos perscrutam minha alma sabiamente.

- Não. Serei sincero: estou muito magoado com Saga, e por mim ele poderia morrer sem me ver.

Tal expressão parece ferir os ouvidos e a alma da senhora. Ela, no entanto, logo disfarça.

- Bem. Eu criei seu irmão, Majestade. Dos três anos até agora. Ele sempre me pareceu ser um homem justo e íntegro. Se me permite perguntar... o que o magoou tanto?

- Foi... a partilha. Saga disse ser o primeiro herdeiro da coroa, e quis o trono para si, ao que eu neguei.

- Mas, senhor... – ela diz, um ar inocente porém "falso" em seu olhar – Saga contava tudo, ou quase tudo, para mim. Ele negou o reino, esta é a verdade; disse a mim: "Ruth querida, o que acha? Se eu deixar tudo a Kanon, é certo que ele não vai me odiar... não é verdade?"

Engulo em seco. Realmente, a minha mentira foi muito inescrupulosa.

- Desculpe, senhora – e de repente me surpreendo ao me ver chamando uma criada, ainda que bela e de nobre porte, de "senhora" – Mas eu menti porque não quis lhe dizer o verdadeiro motivo de nossa rixa.

- Bem... então é um segredo guardado entre os gêmeos, pois ele também não quis me dizer.

- Pois se lhe conta tudo, por que não quis dizer isto?!

- Deve ser bastante particular... ou grave, pois não?

Ruth levanta da cadeira e vai até uma saleta meio escondida no meio da sala principal.

- Majestade... queira por favor me acompanhar.

Eu a sigo, entrando na sala também. Ruth fecha a porta e senta-se diante de uma mesa.

- Senhor, por acaso já viu a certidão de nascimento sua e de seu irmão?

- Não. Nunca cheguei a pensar nela de fato. Mas, por que diz isto?

A mulher silencia. Vejo uma angústia perpassar seus olhos.

- Agora, aqui no fim da vida de seu irmão, você deve saber de tudo. De tudo!!

Ela não se segura e começa a chorar. Eu passo a mão por cima de seu ombro, de maneira austera porém consoladora.

- Sei que deve estar sofrendo... – digo – Afinal, se o criou desde os três anos, é quase como uma mãe para ele...

Ele se levanta da cadeira, toma uma chave que estava escondida num móvel da saleta e abre uma gaveta deste mesmo móvel. Dela, tira um papel amarelado e gasto.

- Se fosse por seu pai, você jamais saberia disto. Por isso ele tentou casá-lo com Catherine Gray sem mesmo que soubesse; para afastá-lo de suas origens!

Tomo o papel das mãos dela, apreensivo. Um... segredo? Mais um?!

Leio-o devagar. É a nossa certidão de nascimento.

"Certidão de nascimento

Eu, Conde John Gray, declaro por fé o nascimento de Saga Windsor, o Primeiro Herdeiro da Coroa, e de Kanon Windsor, o Segundo na linha sucessória do trono.

Ambos são meninos, gêmeos, claros e robustos. Olhos azuis e cabelos louros.

Filhos de: Vossa Majestade o Rei, Lorde Christensen Windsor, e da condessa Lady Ruth Gray.

30 de maio de 1452, Anno Domini"

Termino de ler, atônito. Lady Ruth Gray? Mas a Rainha, minha mãe, se chama Anne!

- Minha senhora, o que-

- Eu... sou a mãe de vocês dois, Kanon!

To be continued

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Ta OK, gente. Não tenho o direito de exigir o que quer que seja de quem quer que seja, mas o detalhe é que essa fic ganhava um monte de reviews quando estava naquele mostra-não-mostra do Saga. Parece que a morte prematura do personagem importa menos do que o mistério anterior resolvido, não... _

_Poxa, gente! Não quero fazer como aquelas menininhas que deixam de publicar as fics somente porque não têm reviews. Mas poxa, é terrível você "trabalhar de graça", não ganhar coisa alguma com isso e ainda por cima ter de ver que, apenas porque um dos nós da trama se resolveu as pessoas passam a deixar menos comentários e a ler menos. _

_Essa fic ainda tem fôlego. Ou seja, um número considerável de capítulos. Vou continuar adicionando, mas vou pensar seriamente no caso se não continuarem acompanhando. Afinal, é disso que vive uma história. _

_Enfim, mesmo assim, beijos. E pensem um pouco no que falei, OK? _


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

Ainda se passam alguns segundos antes que eu possa reagir.

- Mãe...?

- Sim. Eu sou sua mãe...!

Emocionada e ainda chorando, a mulher se pendura em meu pescoço. Eu, como homem desconfiado que sempre fui, deveria duvidar de tal informação. Mas a Certidão traz o selo da Casa Real... e o próprio sinete de meu pai.

- Mãe... - repito, e também a abraço, chorando. Uma mãe!! Eu nunca tive mãe, pois a mulher a quem diziam sê-la norreu tão jovem... e eu não tenho uma única lembrança dela!

- Como... como isto foi acontecer?! - pergunto, quando nossas lágrimas enfim amainam um pouco.

- Bem... era uma vez uma menina de dezoito anos, a qual se apaixonou por ninguém menos do que o Rei! Fui levada como dama de companhia à Rainha, e logo descobri que Chris (era como eu chamava seu pai) se casou apenas por... acordo político! Eu, uma jovem loura, bonita e sonhadora, logo fui cortejada por um rei que já nem se deitava mais com sua esposa, pelo que me contava...e quando vi estava "namorando" às escondidas com seu pai.

- Então eu e Saga somos... bastardos, ambos! Sim; filhos de um adultério!

- Ah, não... podem ser filhos de adultério, mas têm o sangue de seu pai. Portanto, não são bastardos!

Miro a Ruth, surpreso. Sempre abominei adúlteros... e de repente me vejo como filho de um relacionamento assim!

- Ah, mas não pense que sua mãe era mais uma dentre as cortesãs da corte. Não... eu era virgem, meu filho. Sim; rejeitei todos os casamentos porque não amava a nenhum dos pretendentes, e jurei somente me entregar por amor... e, bem, aconteceu o que aconteceu.

- Seu... sobrenome é Gray. Temos, portanto, parentesco com Catherine?

- Sim. John Gray, meu pai e seu avô, o homem que deu fé nesta certidão... era primo de terceiro grau do pai de Catherine. É longínquo, porém é um parentesco. E por falar em meu pai, como não ficou ele ao saber que a sua menina, a qul ele havia criado para ser "moça de respeito", servira de amante ao Rei... me deu uma surra, da qual jamais esquecerei!

- Se meu avô odiou tanto assim o fato de ter-se entregado a meu pai, por que assinou a certidão de nascimento?

- No início, seu avô ficou furioso. "Eu lhe dei a liberdade para rejeitar aos casamentos e veja no que deu! Numa libertina! Oh, eu a matarei, menina!" E de fato poderia ter me matado, segundo a lei pátria que rege nossas terras, mas não... como eu era amante do Rei, e não de qualquer um, assim que esfriou a cabeça deu um jeito de tirar partido da situação. Mostrou-me ao Rei, grávida já de vocês dois, e disse que aquela criança dentro de mim deveria ser a herdeira do trono. Caso contrário, eu seria morta junto com ela!

- E meu pai? Aceitou este acordo por quê?

- Ele gostava de mim... mas gostava mais era de vocês, seus filhos ainda por nascer...

- Ele poderia ter tentado um filho legítimo, de Anne Windsor.

- Mas não... dizem que ele não a tolerava. Apenas deve ter mantido relações com ela nas primeiras noites do casamento; depois, abandonou-a como mulher. Tanto, que ela jamais engravidou. Ele queria um filho, no entanto, e dizia assim: "A minha jovem e doce Ruth foi colocada em meu caminho para dar continuidade à linhagem real. Ah, se eu a tivese conhecido antes do acordo nupcial con Anne! Serias a rainha.

- E... bem... o meu pai aceitou.

- Aceitou, sim. Colocou meu vindouro filho como herdeiro, e digo que até o fez com muito prazer. O problema seria o parto...

- Por que?

- Ora... vieram duas crianças. Meu pai, sabendo que eu nunca mais poderia me casar, sendo que os homens já não aceitam mais as moças que "perderam suas virtudes" antes do casamento... exigiu que Chris me sustentasse até o fim de meus dias. E ele concordou. Mas meu pai quis que ambas as crianças fossem herdeiras do trono.

- E então... se iniciou este embate. A separação de mim e Saga por causa do poder...

- Chris entrou em pânico... ele quis até matar uma das crianças! A que nasceu depois... você. Mas eu implorei para que não encostassem um único dedo em meus gêmeos.

Abaixo a cabeça. Era para eu ter sido morto... pelas mãos de meu próprio pai!

- Enfim seu coração de pai falou mais alto - continuou ela - Decidiu criar os dois, mas teve de separá-los. Eu no início não quis, mas sem sequer ser casada com ele, que opinião poderia dar...? Ele os manteve juntos até os três anos apenas.

- Se Anne não era minha mãe... por que aceitou que ficássemos no castelo?

Ruth ri, discreta porém significantemente.

- Não sabe como são os homens em relação às mulheres? Você é um. Deveria saber mais sobre isto. As mulheres não têm voz própria, meu filho. Sei pai até foi um homem bondoso, mas não era assim tão diferente dos demais. Ele levou você e seu irmão à propriedade real, e dizem que Anne Windsor morreu de desgosto por ver os filhos de outra mulher em posição de destaque.

- E... você, mãe? Meu avô certamente não a aceitou mais em casa, mas então para onde foi?

- Eu não pude ficar no castelo. "É perigoso, minha doce Ruth", dizia-me seu pai. "É perigoso, porque vão lhe tomar como prostituta. É melhor que viva sozinha, mas eu lhe darei criados e todo o aparo". E assim foi. Deu-me esta propriedade e todo o luxo que eu poderia esperar. De vez em quando, trazia vocês e vinha me ver também.

- E depois, quando Saga foi retirado da corte?

- Veio viver comigo. Eu lhe ensinei as suas letras e fui sua companheira por todos estes anos. Acompanhei de perto a angústia dele ao não poder ter você por perto. Ele o ama em demasia, Kanon... nunca vi um irmão gostar do outro como ele.

- Desde... criança?

- Sim! "Eu quero o meu irmão!", gritava quando se via sozinho. "Quando vou ver o meu irmão?" Mas sabia ele que ficaria anos e anos sem vê-lo...

Meu coração dói no peito.

- E agora... ele está morrendo.

- Sim, Kanon... meu filho está morrendo. Vejo a sua vida se esvair dia após dia sem nada poder fazer! E o pior: sem poder jamais ter-lhe dito que sou sua mãe...

Ruth chora mais um pouco. Eu a abraço, consternado. Como não deve ter ficado quando ignorei sua primeira carta...

- Mas Ruth... mãe... e depois que Anne Windsor morreu? Papai não poderia tê-la levado ao castelo real?

- Havia o seu irmão. Ele tinha de ficar separado da corte. "É melhor que você, Ruth, sendo mãe dele, o crie. ele pode não saber, mas vai ter sido criado por aquela que o concebeu." Mesmo assim, me deixando separada na corte por conta de Saga, ele cumpriu a sua promessa: se casou comigo, mas em segredo.

- Vocês... casaram?

- Sim. O sacerdote quase não aceitou nos casar, por causa de nosso anterior "ato de fornicação e adultério", mas seu pai ditou as circunstâncias: "Ela era donzela", disse ele ao religioso. "Preciso reparar o mal que fiz". E então fiquei casada com Chris até este ano. Agora cumpro meu luto de viúva, e pelo visto terei de cumprir luto por mais um parente...

- Saga.

- Por que brigaram? Meu filho, me responda, por favor... seu irmão, durante vinte e sete anos, nada mais fez do que tentar conhecê-lo! Ele não via brechas para driblar a terrível e certeira vigilância do pai de vocês. Quando Chris morreu, finalmente ele se viu livre para fazer o que desejava! "Eu vou ser dócil com ele, Ruth", me dizia Saga. "Vou ser tão dócil que não terá como não gostar de mim". E no começo ele dizia, contente, que você o estava aceitando!

- Eu... o aceitei até demais no início!

- Na luta com Catherine, temi perder meus dois filhos de uma única vez. Mas ele teimou em segui-lo: "Se ele morrer, morro também eu". Ele... fez de tudo para conseguir o seu amor, Kanon! E eis que, de repente, ele chega em casa, cabisbaixo, e diz num muxoxo: "Eu falhei, Ruth. Kanon me odeia". Como isto foi ocorrer, meu filho?

Fito o chão da sala, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Minha mãe... após algum tempo, reajo enfim:

- Sabe por que não casei com Catherine Gray?

- Porque herdou o sangue de sua mãe. Eu não me casei ou me entreguei a ninguém senão o homem a quem amei. Foi perigoso, mas segui meu coração.

- Exatamente - e nisto uma lágrima insistente e solitária rola de meu olho esquerdo - Mas no meu caso... foi um pouco pior.

- Por que meu filho? - minha mãe indaga, limpando meu olho com seu polegar - Há algo em seu coração que quer sair pra fora. Eu posso não tê-lo criado após a infância, mas também o amei tanto quanto a Saga. Você pode confiar em mim.

Lentamente, como um botão de rosa a desabrochar, meu coração vai se abrindo a esta mulher que até há poucas horas atrás nada mais era do que uma estranha.

- Eu... mãe... eu não gosto de mulheres. Não como um homem deveria gostar.

Sinto ela se sobressaltar, assim como sentia isso de Saga.

- Então... você deixou de se casar com Catherine não por amar a uma outra mulher, mas... a um homem?

- Sim. E eu não sei se a senhora sabe, mas Saga vinha me visitar coberto por um capuz. Eu não sabia que ele era meu irmão. E dentre todas estas tentativas dele de ser afável e gentil comigo, ele...

Ruth arregala os olhos e demonstra-se com uma expressão de angústia, a boca coberta pelas mãos num gesto de assombro.

- Você... amou a seu irmão!

- Como se ele fosse uma mulher - minha voz sai embargada, pra em seguida eu explodir em choro.

Ruth fica em silêncio por um pouco, como que avaliando o que vai em meu coração, ou digerindo a nova informação.

- E... ele... aceitou isso, Kanon?

- Aceitou melhor do que eu! Na verdade ele sabia que nós éramos irmãos e não impediu as coisas de acontecer. Ele até mesmo se entregou demais! E quando eu finalmente descobri que era meu irmão, fiquei transtornado! Por isso eu o rechacei, e por isso não quis vê-lo quando me enviou sua primeira carta!

- Eu... devia ter desconfiado. Ele só falava de você... e também nunca demonstrou interesse por mulheres. Meus dois filhos... eles...

- Me desculpe, mãe! Eu não sabia que ele era meu irmão!! Mas prometo, mesmo assim, nunca mais vê-lo desta maneira!

- Não haverá tempo. Saga morrerá em breve...

Ficamos em silêncio em seguida. Penso que Ruth rechaçará a mim, mesmo sendo seu filho, pelo comportamento não usual. Mesmo assim, diante de tal expectativa, meu coração se sente mais leve. Afinal, contei a alguém o que me afligia...

Ruth se levanta e anda pela sala. Não parece horrorizada ou transtornada.

- Quem sou eu para julgar? - é o que diz enfim - Fui a amante do Rei enquanto ele era casado. Porém, o amei genuinamente e ainda o amo, mesmo após sua morte. Portanto, o que devo dizer? O amor que seu irmão sempre devotou a você me parecia muito belo e verdadeiro. Se é diferente ou não do que eu poderia esperar de vocês, não me compete.

- Então... não nos repudia?

- Claro que não. São meus filhos... e com tal relacionamento machucaram apenas a vocês mesmos. Não a terceiros.

Levanto de meu assento, quase sorrindo. Ela... me compreende?

- Obrigado, mãe!

A abraço, sentindo seu calor. É uma sensação totalmente nova, a de abraçar uma mãe! Gostaria de senti-la mais vezes...

To be continued.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Obrigada pelo retorno através das reviews no capítulo passado. No entanto, gostaria que ele se realizasse sempre, sem eu precisar dizer que estou sentindo falta de algum "sinal de vida" da parte dos leitores. É claro que também podem ser críticas - está aberto a tudo._

_Pretendo atualizar essa fic o mais rápido possível - desde que eu saiba que há gente lendo... _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

Repentinamente, Ruth interrompe nosso abraço.

- Kanon, meu filho... os médicos não têm certeza da razão que levou seu irmão a ficar doente, mas eu tenho. Ele ficou assim por ver que você não o aceitou mais. Filho, mesmo que você tenha ficado magoado com o fato de ele ter deixado o ato incestuoso acontecer, o aceite como seu irmão. Ao menos para que ele morra em paz....

Entendo que o apelo de Ruth é o de uma mãe desesperada. Mas eu não sei como encarar essa emoção em meu coração.

- Deixe-me vê-lo, mãe. Daí decidirei o que fazer.

Ela sai da saleta, e eu a sigo. Subimos uns degraus que se iniciam na sala principal e vão até um andar superior. Lá, há alguns quartos de aparência sombria e recôndita. Ruth abre uma dessas portas e eu vejo... numa cama... uma sombra do que um dia foi meu irmão.

Andamos até o leito. Ele está deitado, de olhos fechados. Sua pele é tão morbidamente branca, que parece a de um fantasma. Sua face está cavada, com olheiras profundas embaixo dos olhos. Parece até não mais respirar, pois seu peito não sobe nem desce...

- Ruth... tem certeza de que ele está... vivo?

- Sim. Quando ele chegou a este ponto, eu também pensei que ele poderia estar morto. Mas ele não gela ou se enrijece, como seria próprio de um cadáver. Veja! Coloque a mão sobre sua testa.

Eu o faço, e me surpreendo com a temperatura alta de seu corpo. Está tão quente, que parece envolto em chamas invisíveis. Retiro, rapidamente, a mão de sua fronte, assombrado. Tal "chama" parece atingir também a meu coração, e derretê-lo do gelo no qual esteve envolto desde quando soube do incesto que nos perdeu.

Apóio-me na parede, sentindo a tontura me tomar de novo. Muito forte! Fecho meus olhos e, quando os abro e me deparo com Saga outra vez, sinto uma náusea imensa. Apenas tenho tempo de virar a cabeça para o lado e vomitar no chão do quarto.

- Kanon!!

Ruth se apressa em me amparar. Ela me ajuda a ir até um divã que há no quarto, e me oferece um lenço para limpar a boca. Em seguida, chama alguns criados para cuidar de mim e para limpar o chão.

Tento puxar o ar, atordoado. O que está acontecendo a mim?! A culpa pelo incesto parece se degladiar com alguma coisa em meu peito... sim, eu ainda... eu ainda sinto algo de muito especial por ele!

Respiro fundo e tento me levantar. Minha mãe chega com os criados, e me ampara no divã.

- Não, Kanon! Não se levante. Vai se cansar... afinal... eu não posso ter dois filhos doentes agora.

Ela parece não ter receio quanto ao fato de se declarar minha mãe perante os criados. Eu seguro sua mão e tento passar um ar forte, embora provavelmente ainda esteja pálido.

- Ruth... eu preciso ver Saga. Eu sei... sei que você não me julgou... – e nesta hora minha voz se torna praticamente um sussurro – pelo tipo de amor que dediquei a ele. E isso já me fortaleceu. Portanto, eu devo vê-lo e falar com ele... pois o tempo que lhe resta... é curto!

Minha mãe parece me entender, e assim me deixa levantar. Eu ando devagar até Saga e vejo seu belo rosto alheio a todo o resto.

- Saga...

Encosto sua fronte com minha mão, e seu imenso calor já não me dá tanto medo.

- Saga... eu quero que saiba que já não o julgo mais da maneira que fiz. Não quero mais ser seu inimigo, ou ainda virar as costas para você, apesar de não querer permanecer com o incesto que nos caracterizou. Eu... apenas desejo... dizer que o amo como meu irmão, Saga!!

Derramo mais algumas lágrimas, deixando-as cair em cima dele. Em seguida respiro fundo e vou em direção ao divã, quando ouço Ruth exclamar.

- Veja!!

Viro-me e vislumbro o rosto de meu gêmeo mais uma vez. Seus olhos... estão entreabertos!

- Santo Deus! – exclama Ruth em felicidade – Ele não abre os olhos há dias!

Permaneço olhando para ele e não sei o que dizer. No entanto, ele reage: assim que seus olhos reconhecem minha figura, se arregalam de temor. Ele começa a respirar fundo, ofegando, como se fosse uma vítima a ser caçada.

- Kanon... Kanon, a comoção dele é muito grande ao vê-lo após o desentendimento de vocês – diz Ruth – Não acha melhor sair da sala?

- Talvez... não quero lhe trazer sentimentos que possam enfraquecê-lo ainda mais!

Começo a andar na direção da saída, mas sinto meu braço ser travado com força, a ponto de eu não conseguir me mover.

- Não!!

É só o que ouço da voz de Saga, aflita, proferida numa única palavra intensa e dita com um derradeiro esforço. Viro para trás e vejo seus olhos em desespero, como se morrer fosse melhor do que me ver passar por aquela porta.

- Saga...

Ele larga meu braço, pois o esforço que fez para segurá-lo anteriormente exauriu todas as suas forças. E então, fecha os olhos novamente.

- Eu vou chamar o médico! – minha mãe diz, saindo do quarto em seguida.

- Ruth... eu tenho medo de ele já estar...

Ela já não me escuta, pois seus passos e o rugir de sua saia pelo chão já vão soando longe. Tomo um dos braços de Saga e sinto sua pulsação. Fraca, mas é sinal de que está vivo.

Sento-me novamente no divã, um tanto quanto tonto ainda, porém bastante aliviado.

- Ao menos ele sabe que o perdoei... e morrerá em paz! – digo num tênue sussurro, antes de recostar-me sobre o divã e dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordo com uma mão em minha testa. Sobressalto-me, pois não conheço o dono da mesma.

- Acalme-se, Majestade – diz ele, como sentindo meu nervosismo – Sou o médico que está tratando de seu irmão. Ao que parece, Ruth teme que o senhor também esteja doente.

- Ahn... não. Foi apenas a comoção por ver Saga.

E de fato não me sinto mal, nem com ânsia de vômito. Apenas um pouco... cansado ainda.

- Muito bem. – diz o homem – Mas tocando no assunto de seu irmão... ele parece estar menos pior. Eu havia lhe dado apenas mais um dia de vida, e até Ruth já havia chamado um sacerdote para a extrema-unção; ela, que sempre tentou manter as esperanças até o fim.

- Bem... o que diz sobre as chances de ele permanecer vivo? – pergunto.

- Ainda são poucas. Mas o fato de ter acordado, mesmo que por um instante curto, é animador. Se ele conseguir voltar à consciência por um período um tanto quanto longo, poderemos tentar fazê-lo comer. Se ele não rejeitar a comida, quem sabe teremos uma tênue esperança de poder recuperá-lo...

Ruth aperta as mãos, ansiosa. É claro que ela não vai querer ver seu filho morto... e qualquer esperança de mantê-lo vivo a fará feliz.

- Vamos, Kanon - Coma um pouco e se fortaleça. Em seguida veremos Saga novamente.

Eu a acato, pois minha última refeição foi o desjejum e, portanto, estou fraco... até porque todo ele se foi quando vomitei.

Desço com Ruth e ela chama mais criados. Realmente, eles vivem num luxo tão grande quanto o meu: não lhes faltam serviçais e recursos. Logo, os ágeis criados colocam à mesa vários tipos de comida, mas o médico, me acompanhando, recomenda apenas as mais simples e sem condimentos. Eu o acato, e como pouco. Em seguida saio da mesa de refeições e me sento em uma das cadeiras da sala de estar. Meu olhar cisma em fitar o chão.

- Sente-se melhor, Majestade? – diz o médico, se aproximando.

- Ah... sim. Sim, é sempre bom comer algo. Agora quero rever meu irmão.

- Não é bom comover-se agora, se o senhor me permite esse comentário. Seria melhor apenas repousar.

- Para quê fiz esta viagem? Para ver a meu irmão. Ele pode morrer a qualquer momento, e portanto eu o quero ver o máximo que puder.

O homem não ousa me impedir. Começo a subir as escadas, já acompanhado por Ruth, a qual teme minha piora. Ao adentrar o quarto, ainda sinto uma atmosfera pesada de sofrimento, mas seu rosto emana uma luz diferente. Outrora parecia envolvido em sombra densa...

Toco-o outra vez, e ao que parece sua febre cedeu um pouco. Seu rosto... mesmo sofrido, é de beleza sem igual. É fino, belo como se todas as impurezas do mundo fossem filtradas e desta seleção sobrasse ele, gentil, pálido e... prestes a morrer or não suportar viver aqui, em meio a esta podridão. E eu constato, triste e pesaroso, que faço parte desta impureza que o deixou adoecer tão gravemente.

E eis que, pela primeira vez, reparo num quadro o qual se encontra na parede do quarto. Sou eu ou... ele? De qualquer forma, é uma figura alta, imponente e quase altiva a que se encontra lá.

- E você – responde Ruth, como se adivinhasse minha indagação interior – Você aos vinte e cinco anos, quando foi entronizado Regente.

- É... é mesmo! A roupa, os acessórios... e você sabia disso, mesmo sem estar presente na cerimônia!

- Eu estive presente. Você não me reconheceu... mas me misturei às demais damas da corte e presenciei, com lágrimas nos olhos, meu filho tomar o cargo já de Regente do Trono...

Não me seguro e a abraço novamente. Em seguida, digo:

- Saga guardava este quadro aqui antes?

- Este e muitos outros! Desde criança ele exigiu ter figuras claras e exatas do rosto de seu irmão, por mais que fossem iguais. Era a sua "vingança" por não poder vê-lo...

- Então... ele adoeceu olhando para a figura daquele que o havia tão cruelmente rejeitado.

- Sim. Talvez isto apenas tenha acelerado sua piora. Mas veja! Agora está melhor. Até a luz do sol bate nele com mais claridade...

Toco o rosto e os cabelos de meu irmão. Será... que ainda há uma chance a ele?

- Fiquei muito feliz por vê-lo abrindo os olhos hoje – diz minha mãe – Mas não sei se poderá haver esperanças para ele caso não acorde mais uma vez e possa comer.

- Acalme-se, mãe. Farei de tudo para trazê-lo de volta a você.

Ela se retira da sala, toma um terço e vai rezar, provavelmente pelas almas de meu pai e meu irmão. Eu permaneço com Saga e encosto minha testa em sua fronte ainda febril. Fico assim durante alguns momentos, segurando sua mão direita entre a minha esquerda, apenas sentindo a leve pulsação de sua tênue e frágil vida.

Sem esperar, porém, ouço um sussurro leve e arrastado sair de seus lábios.

- Kanon...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! Obrigada pelas reviews! o/ Daqui pra frente o destino do Saga se decidirá pelas ações do Kanon._

_Postei por esses dias uma fic chamada "Memorial de Catherine Gray", assim intitulada porque conta a história da ex-noiva de Kanon desde o seu primeiro e traumático casamento até a sua morte, lutando para casar com Kanon. Se olharem lá e puderem postar o que acharam será algo muito bem vindo! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

Levanto de súbito. Ele está com os olhos abertos novamente, e me olha com esforço.

- Saga... você... está... escute, tente se manter acordado, está bem?

Digo tais coisas da forma mais gentil que posso, tentando não perturbá-lo. Ele responde com um sorriso esmaecido em seus lábios ressecados.

- Es...escute, eu vou chamar o médico. Mas eu já volto, não se preocupe! Fique acordado, por mais que sinta vontade de dormir.

Saga diz, apenas com o olhar, que sim. Eu saio às pressas do local e vou atrás do médico, porém no caminho ouço a voz de minha mãe rezando em voz alta. Não é para Deus que dirige suas palavras, mas sim a meu finado pai... e então percebo que ela não reza, porém "conversa" com ele. Como se estivesse presente.

- ...é sua culpa! Você separou os meninos, e veja só no que deu! Em vez de odiar ao irmão, ele o amou até demais, trazendo vitupério para nossa família! Veja só, as conseqüências de seus atos nefastos se refletem até os dias atuais, trinta anos depois! Seu filho está morrendo, e por não poder amar ao próprio irmão de maneira... pérfida! Oh, céus! Jamais poderei ser a Rainha-mãe em paz, pois eles não me darão um herdeiro dessa maneira!

Viro a esquina dos quartos, desolado. Ruth fingiu... fingiu aceitar ao meu comportamento incestuoso, apenas para me fazer sentir melhor. E como todos os outros também quer um herdeiro. Pois bem! Parece que a jovem loura de dezoito anos se transformou em algo muito parecido aos que um dia a condenaram.

De súbito, lembro de Saga e de seu repentino laivo de consciência. Vou ao médico, me preocupando mais com ele do que com o que Ruth tem a esconder de mim.

Assim que recebe a notícia, o homem vai depressa ao quarto. Lá, ele encontra Saga consciente e se surpreende.

- Como conseguiu fazê-lo acordar, Majestade? Tentamos de tudo por dias, e o senhor obteve resultados em apenas alguns minutos!

- Eu apenas segurei a mão dele e... mostrei estar consigo.

O homem dá atenção a Saga. Primeiro, quer ver se ele está realmente lúcido.

- Saga... caso esteja me ouvindo, por favor, pisque duas vezes.

Ele o faz, e tal gesto de compreensão apenas nos faz sentir comovidos.

- Veja... vou prosseguir com esta linguagem – diz o médico – Para "sim", pisque duas vezes. Para "não", apenas uma. Está entendendo?

Saga pisca duas vezes, e o médico prossegue.

- Sente alguma espécie de dor ou mal-estar?

Ele pisca uma vez.

- Mas... algum cansaço sim, não?

Pisca duas vezes, intensamente.

- Tem fome? Sede?

Duas vezes, intensas novamente.

- Quer comer agora?

Duas vezes, novamente.

- É um milagre! – exclama o médico, afoito – Criados! Tragam algo para que o Segundo Herdeiro da Coroa possa beber! Mas apenas beber, por enquanto!

Ao ouvir tal exclamação, minha mãe entra no quarto com lágrimas nos olhos e se ajoelha diante do leito de Saga.

- Meu filho! – clama ela, entre lágrimas – Resista até o fim! Resista, por favor!

O médico vê a comoção de Ruth e logo se adianta a dar advertências.

- Eu sei, senhora, que a emoção é grande. Mas não o sobrecarreguem! Ainda está muito frágil e desnutrido. Façam o máximo para que não se movimente, e muito menos fale. Apenas essa linguagem de "piscar" me parece segura. E mesmo assim deixem-no em paz! Não o encham de perguntas agora.

Todos concordam. Uma criada chega com um copo de água, perguntando se Saga quer beber. Ele parece hesitar após tanto tempo sem alimento ou bebida. Eu tomo o copo das mãos da criada, gentilmente, e me ofereço para dar-lhe de beber.

- Eu o farei se ele assim se sentir melhor ou mais disposto.

Ele pisca para mim duas vezes e em seguida sorri, como dizendo que aceita meu auxílio. Depois disto, a criada da água e mais uma outra o colocam ligeiramente recostado, com as costas apoiadas em seus travesseiros, como se estivesse a beber.

Encosto o copo em seus lábios ressecados e devagar tento vertê-lo em sua boca, mas fica difícil: ele deixa o líquido escapar e lhe molher o peito, ao que logo um séqüito de criadas o seca.

- Bem... se isto não ajuda, quem sabe uma colher possa fazê-lo!

Tomo, da mão de uma das precavidas criadas, uma colher pequena. Mergulho-a na água e a ofereço a meu irmão. Ele entreabre os lábios vagarosamente e consegue beber do líquido. É pouco... mas tal "vitória" nos deixa tão felizes, que minha mãe até chora.

- Louvado seja Deus! – dizem todas as criadas e Ruth, e persignam-se com o sinal-da-cruz – Ele se salvará!

- Esperem – diz o médico – Ele tem de melhorar mais um pouco antes que possamos cantar a vitória.

Os dizeres realistas do médico não apagam a felicidade iminente que nos toma. Tomo de mais algumas colheres de água e dou a ele, delicadamente. Ele bebe, e sorri, ainda esmaecidamente.

- Saga... não quer tentar tomar algo mais consistente? Como um caldo de galinha ou algo assim?

Ele assente, mas não sei se está pronto para tal. Seu estômago deve estar ainda frágil por conta dos dias que passou sem comer.

- Tentem dar a ele apenas algumas colheres médias de caldo – diz o médico – Se ele passar mal ou regurgitar, suspendam.

A chefe das criadas vai lépida até a cozinha, preparar um pouco de caldo. Eu, Ruth e as demais criadas ficamos no quarto, tentando mantê-lo acordado. Saga não mostra mais sinais de sono ou de entrar em inconsciência.

Assim que a criada chega com a nova sopa, lhe oferecemos algumas colheres. Ele as sorve sem grandes dificuldades, e por si até tomaria mais, mas segundo o médico devemos esperar que seu corpo se acostume aos poucos com a comida.

- Agora podem deixá-lo dormir, sem perigo de morte. Muito em breve quem sabe, sua febre se extinguirá por completo. Pois não é uma febre comum... mas sim ocasionada por uma tristeza muito aguda e profunda.

Assim fazemos. Aos poucos, Ruth e as demais criadas saem do quarto e me deixam só com ele. Saga não dorme de imediato... ele fica olhando para mim e sorrindo, feliz por me ver. Eu simplesmente acaricio seus cabelos e me deixo ficar com uma das mãos entre as suas.

Após cerca de vinte minutos nesta "conversa muda", Saga adormece. Fecho a sua janela e o deixo no quarto, repousando.

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Será que agora eles fazem as pazes? Rs... _

_Desculpem pela demora da atualização. Mas deixem as reviews, oras! O.õ _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI

No dia seguinte, o procedimento não muda. Saga toma algumas colheres de caldo pela manhã, outras pela tarde e mais algumas de noite. Ele faz assim para que possa, ainda aos poucos, se preparar para comer algo mais consistente. Entre tais "refeições líquidas", algumas colheres de água. No resto do dia, dorme. A não ser em uns poucos instantes, durante os quais, com a tal linguagem de "piscar", pede pra me ver. Após estes, ele sorri e adormece.

O médico diz que eu posso ir embora, se quiser, pois Saga está aos poucos saindo do risco de morte. Todavia, algo me prende ao lugar.

- Quando ele voltará a poder falar?

- Não sei ainda. Dependerá de sua evolução.

- Eu não posso ir embora sem antes lhe falar! E tenho de saber sua opinião sobre este assunto.

- O senhor é quem sabe.

Decido ficar. Comunico a meus criados, os quais me acompanham na viagem e ainda se encontram no local, que ficarei mais alguns dias. Alguns deles retornam como mensageiros ao Castelo Real, comunicando o prolongamento de minha ausência e acionando os regentes principais do reino para que cuidem de tudo enquanto eu estiver fora.

Estafado de tanto ficar apenas dentro daquela casa, saio para andar e "refrescar as idéias". Há um jardim tão grande na propriedade, que se assemelha a um bosque. Eu o exploro durante a manhã e o início da tarde, não me demorando muito para a refeição da tarde. Nela, há tanta variedade de comida como no dia anterior. Como de tudo um pouco, já que o enjôo não me molesta mais.

- Ruth, Saga não tinha funções políticas, ou sequer uma ocupação. Somado a isso havia o fato de não poder se revelar aos que me conheciam; exceto talvez por um ou outro daqui da casa. O que, então, fez durante todos estes anos?

- Além de pensar e falar em você? Bem... ele gostava de estudar as essências. Os cadinhos, as pipetas, os recipientes. Isto sem falar nas substâncias que ele gostava de manipular. Uma vez por semana vinha com um perfume ou óleo aromático novo. Muito cortês e gentil era seu irmão...

- Não diga "era". Diga "é". Ele não vai mais morrer em breve.

- De qualquer forma... ele é diferente dos outros. É tão bom... não merecia morrer justo agora, que o encontrou...

- E ele não vai. É forte; sei que resistirá.

Durante o resto do dia, apenas nos preocupamos em recuperá-lo Saga não perde mais a consciência; apenas dorme. O sacerdote vem a dar a ele a extrema-unção; porém ao ver o doente convalescer, dá graças aos céus e o abençoa.

- Façamos uma oração conjunta à alma do enfermo! - diz o padre. Eu nunca acreditei em Deus como a Doutrina diz, mas oro também. Oro, e a qualquer entidade benévola que esteja disposta a me ouvir. Pois agora... após minha alma ter sido lavada, não posso deixar que meu irmão morra.

O sacerdote fica conosco durante o resto do dia, e quando a noite cai lhe é oferecido um quarto de hóspedes. No dia seguinte, ele parte. E eu ainda permaneço.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tal rotina dura alguns dias. Mais quatro, talvez. Neste período, meu gêmeo não diz nada. Quando eu o vejo em seu quarto, ele apenas me olha. De vez em quando, encantado, digo-lhe algumas palavras de consolo e carinho. Até a hora em que finalmente se pronuncia...

- Veio aqui por minha causa?

- Shhhhh, não diga nada! O médico disse para você não se agastar.

- Que bobagem. Já me sinto melhor. Afinal, até os moribundos têm direito a uma última palavra...

- Não fale assim! Você não é mais um moribundo. Vai sobreviver, eu sei!

- Bem, Kanon. Responda à minha pergunta afinal: veio aqui por minha causa?

- Sim... Ruth insistiu, e eu vim. E então pude descobrir... que ainda o amo, Saga.

Ele vira o rosto, triste.

- Você me repudiou - diz ele - O que o fez voltar atrás e parar de sentir o nojo que sentia de mim?

- Não de você! Mas... do incesto em si.

- Que seja. O que o fez voltar atrás?

- O fato de você se meu irmão... e ter a alma cândida, apesar de tudo. E veja bem... eu não quero mais que nos vejamos como... como antes. Como um "casal", se entende o que quero dizer. Mas eu quero sim iniciar um relacionamento de irmão pra irmão consigo. Isso, é claro, se a sua mágoa por mim não impedir isso de acontecer...

- Mágoa...? Não! Kanon, não!! Você é quem deveria guardar mágoa de mim... pois eu o coloquei numa trama incestuosa, sem poder lhe dar escolha... pois não sabia quem eu era. Você... me perdoa, Kanon?

Seus olhos ficam marejados e ele começa a chorar. Eu passo a mão por seu rosto, e digo que pare.

- Não pode gastar essa energia! Vamos, se contenha!

- Apenas me diga se me perdoa.

- Sim, eu o perdôo. Você não sabia o que fazia. Queria se aproximar de mim, e esta foi a maneira que encontrou. Agora, viremos as costas ao passado e olhemos ao futuro, sim?

Ele sorri de forma tênue outra vez. Olho bem sua face... é tão bela, e me transmite paz... sim, o amor que sempre devotei a "meu amigo" ultrapassa e muito os simples limiares do sexo, e agora, olhando bem em seus olhos, entendo isto plenamente.

Beijo sua testa, preenchido por um sentimento pleno e verdadeiro. Sim... eu posso amá-lo como se fosse meu irmão. Por que não?

- Vamos ficar juntos daqui em diante? - ele diz, num tom de voz ainda fraco.

- É claro que vamos... irmãozinho. Eu... posso chamá-lo de "irmãozinho", mesmo que você seja o mais velho?

- Sem dúvida!

E em seu estado ainda enfermo, magro e pálido, Saga parece mesmo "menor" do que eu. Acaricio seus cabelos e ele volta a dormir.

No mesmo dia, Saga fala também com os criados, e finalmente pede comida sólida: uma refeição de fato. Todos se espantam com a rapidez de sua melhora e logo querem lhe dar algo de comer, mas o médico, como sempre, intervém.

- Tomem cuidado. Regurgitar sempre será um mal sinal!

A criada-chefe faz um bocado de comida para ele, e lhe dá para experimentar. Eu a acompanho, e vejo-a colocar um pouco no prato e em seguida dar uma colherada em sua boca. Ele degusta quase com gosto, e assim que engole o primeiro bocado, pede mais.

- Mas... senhor! - exclama a criada, preocupada - Seu corpo não está acostumado à comida! Tem de ser aos poucos!

- Dê-me apenas mais um bocado... e se eu passar mal não como mais até a noite.

Sem poder contrariar alguém da estirpe de meu irmão, ela o serve. Mas desta vez, Saga exige ser servido por mim.

- Bem... você sabe como me servir - ele diz a mim - Não sabe, Kanon?

- Sei... eu sei sim.

- Um papel de servidor talvez não fique tão bem assim a um rei, mas...

- Como posso negar algo a meu irmãozinho?

Ele sorri, e aceita a comida que lhe dou. Meu irmão come tudo, e não rejeita ou vomita nem um pouco. Algum tempo passa, com todos o observando, e ele não dá sinais de doença. Pelo contrário, parece estar até um pouco corado, a despeito de ainda apresentar palidez.

Pouco a pouco, mais despreocupados, todos saem do quarto de Saga. Observo seu rosto mais uma vez: branco, feérico, parece de um ser que veio de um conto de fadas. Está de olhos fechados, como se dormisse. Beijo sua testa e me preparo também para sair, mas sinto uma mão puxando a manga de minha túnica.

- Saga...!

- Fique comigo, Kanon...

Olho para ele. Seus olhos estão meio abertos, mas me fitam com súplica. Ele me quer... consigo. O toque de sua mão na manga de minha túnica também não é forte como no dia em que agarrou desesperadamente meu braço: é suave, quase uma carícia.

Atendendo a seu pedido, tomo de uma cadeira e sento perto da cama. Ele se espreguiça, como alguém prestes a levantar para um novo e produtivo dia.

- Hum... Não agüento mais ficar nesta cama - ele diz, com um tom um pouco mais animado em sua voz.

- Mas precisa repousar. Não ouviu o que o médico disse?

Saga olha para mim continuamente, e então sorride forma um tanto quanto maliciosa: o máximo que sua candura permite ser.

- Ora, Kanon! Quem é você para me falar uma coisa dessas? Quando ficou doente, também quis sair logo da cama... tão cedo se viu um pouco melhor!

- M-mas... eu... como soube que fiquei doente, e que logo quis me levantar? Os... os meus criados!! Eles lhe disseram isso, não?!

Rindo prazerosamente, meu gêmeo faz sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Fui eu mesmo, Kanon. Ninguém precisou me contar. Eu simplesmente sei...

- C-c-como isto é possível?! É alguma espécie de bruxo, ou o quê?!

- Não!! Sou muito mais do que isso: seu irmão gêmeo...

- Mas... mas... Saga...

- Acalme-se. Há coisas que não compreendemos... elas simplesmente _são_. E no nosso caso é assim também. Você sente certas coisas em relação a mim... apenas as ignora ou tenta ignorar.... sepultando-as no fundo mais recôndito de seu peito.

- Eu... eu...!

- Bom, deixemos esse assunto pra lá, já que ele o assombra. Como não posso sair da cama, quero jogar damas com você.

- Vai se esforçar demais!

- Vamos!! Não sou um ser frágil ou indefeso, e já disse isso antes à sua pessoa.

- Eu sei... é que... durante esses dias, passei a me preocupar com você. Na verdade, mais do que me preocuparia comigo mesmo...

- Não precisa! Ande, o tabuleiro e as peças estão dentro daquele móvel - ele então aponta um cômodo do quarto - Terceira gaveta. Eu jogava muito com Ruth...

Sabendo que contrariá-lo só trará problemas, vou até a tal gaveta e tomo o tabuleiro. Ele... jogava isso com Ruth...

- Saga...

- Hum?

- Você sabe quem é Ruth, não?

- É minha criada dos tempos de infância! Me criou desde os três anos e com tal afinco, que sempre me chamou de "meu filho".

Meu irmão... não sabe da verdade. É melhor ainda não dizer, já que ela mesma não se revelou a ele. Levo o tabuleiro e o monto em cima de um criado-mudo que há ao lado de Saga.

- Você será quem: as brancas ou as pretas? - pergunto.

- As brancas.

- Está certo.

Jogamos. A primeira partida é bem difícil... já que Saga é bastante exímio no jogo. Enfim, ele ganha.

- Que coisa, Saga! Você é tão esperto, que mesmo doente ganha de mim!

Meu gêmeo e recém-companheiro de jogos ri.

- Estou enfermo no corpo, não na inteligência!

- Ah, Saga! Você é um ótimo parceiro de damas. Aliás, um ótimo parceiro em tudo... você é o companheiro mais formidável que eu poderia ter.

- Obrigado, Kanon...

Acaricio seus cabelos e olho fundo em seus olhos. Uma chama já antiga e que eu julgava apagada ganha nova vida em meu peito. Ele... é tão bonito... ainda mais com sua pele branca, seu sorriso ainda tênue... mas já convalescendo e mostrando que irá vingar!

Seus lábios... agora finos, porém não menos belos do que antes. Meu Saga... meu, meu Saga, tantas vezes foi meu, e agora... tão distante...

Sem pensar, fecho meus olhos, inclino meu rosto e beijo de leve seus lábios. É como da primeira vez, no banheiro: natural, simplesmente acontecendo...

Esqueço que ele é meu irmão e o beijo mais profundamente. Aliás, não esqueço... acontece que o simples fato de ser meu irmão já não é importante. Ao menos não agora...

O ósculo, no entanto, não dura quase nada. Logo minha consciência me desperta, e eu me levanto.

- Eu... Saga, eu... me desculpe.

Ele está sério e ao contrário do que disse no lavatório aquela vez, parece se incomodar. Afinal, sequer correspondeu...

- Se me condenou tanto quando soube do "incesto", por que me beijou agora?

- Não... não sei, Saga... não sei! Me desculpe, eu já disse.

Meu irmão parece estar triste. Como se meu beijo trouxesse más recordações a si.

- Tudo bem, Kanon. Voltemos às damas.

Jogamos mais umas três ou quatro partidas, mas estou distraído. Eu... entrei numa grande contradição! Mas... eu o amo... e o desejo ainda!

Mesmo triste, Saga ganha de mim em todas as partidas. Apenas quando parece que posso ganhar uma vantagem na quinta vez, uma das criadas bate na porta e chama para a ceia.

- Já vou! Ei, Saga, deixe o tabuleiro como está. Em breve subo e continuamos!

- Sim. Boa ceia, Kanon.

Viro as costas e saio do quarto, ordenando à criada que traga mais um bocado de comida a meu irmão.

E quando descemos as escadas em direção à sala das refeições é que sinto... sinto poder saber o que Saga faz ou sente, como ele disse ser possível entre gêmeos. E sinto... que ele ri, gargalha francamente, com uma força que sobrepuja sua enfermidade. Sim, ele exulta... e também consigo saber com o quê. Com certeza não é com o fato de ter vencido todas as partidas de damas...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E finalmente o casal emplacou de novo!! Ah gente, eu sei que vocês estavam cansados de tantos capítulos de doenças, mas agora é só alegria!! _

_E não esqueçam das reviews... _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	27. Chapter 27

XVII

A ceia se mostra tão boa quanto as demais refeições que já provei aqui. Meu pai deixou um legado digno de príncipe a Saga... mas por outro lado o prendeu numa gaiola de ouro.

Após comer, subo ao quarto de meu irmão. Como ele está dormindo, penso em me retirar. Porém, ele acorda antes que eu possa sair porta afora.

- Kanon...

- Ahn... Saga...

- Não se enjoa de ficar tantos dias num local onde as pessoas apenas dão atenção a um enfermo?

- O que... quer dizer com isto?

- Você sabe. É jovem, é o rei... e aqui nesta casa não há diversão ou mesmo um trabalho digno pra si.

- Bem... eu precisava conversar com você. E de certa maneira, já conversamos sobre isto. Mas... o nosso...

- O nosso beijo, você quer dizer?

- Sim. Ele...

- Ele confundiu a sua cabeça e a maneira como gostaria de me tratar daqui para frente. Não é mesmo?

- Eu... gostaria de vê-lo apenas como um irmão, Saga.

- E eu jamais o verei como "apenas um irmão", mesmo que nunca me toque outra vez. Sei que isto pode ser uma ofensa para você, mas em meu coração eu o amarei como sempre amei. Não; eu não me arrepndo de ter-me entregado a momentos de amor com meu próprio irmão.

- Porém... você me pediu perdão!

- Pedi, mas porque de certa forma o enganei. O perdão que pedi foi por você, não por mim.

- Saga... como consegue ter a consciência tão tranquila em face do que fizemos?

- Veja bem. Não fui criado em meio ao estrito protocolo da corte. Vivi aqui com meu séquito de criados e soldados,e fui criado por Ruth, mas não tinha contato com demais pessoas. Ruth me ensinou a não roubar, a não desrespeitar uma dama, a não atacar um inimigo pelas costas nem mesmo em campo de batalha. Mas nunca me ensinou a não me apaixonar por meu próprio irmão...

- Creio que ela jamais pensou nisto como algo possível de sua parte.

- Sim! Mas aconteceu... e eu quero que continue acontecendo. Todavia, se você não quer mais... quem sou eu para obrigá-lo?

- Eu... estou confuso, Saga.

- Deixe esta confusão de lado. Quantos dias mais pretende ficar aqui?

- Mais duas noites e um dia. Após isto, devo retomar minhas atividades como rei.

- Aproveite estes dias. Fique comigo, e já que estou melhor, lhe contarei o que puder sobre o que passei por todos estes anos. Isso, é claro, se quiser escutar. Depois disto, poderá talvez ter a confusão desfeita em sua mente, e decidir o que fazer.

Sento na cadeira que se encontra ao lado de seu leito e tomo uma de suas mãos.

- Saga... me conte a sua história. Algumas coisas só você pode dizer.

- Imagine uma criança presa num castelo. Tudo bem, um enorme e requintado castelo. Mas presa. Imagine o que não ocorre em sua mente. Eu não brincava, Kanon. Eu não tinha amigos da minha idade. Mas tinha uma energia vital tão intensa, que com freqüência fazia escândalos que nem os criados conseguiam suportar. Para aplacar esta minha energia vital, me colocavam o dia inteiro para ter aulas de diversas coisas. Aulas de línguas, de etiqueta, de luta a cavalo e a pé. Eu sabia que jamais governaria, pois não poderia conhecer a corte, mas tive também aulas de política e estratégia. Como se não bastasse, quis ainda conhecer os segredos da alquimia. Ruth não gostava, pensando que podia se tratar de bruxaria. Mas eu aprendi mesmo assim. Foi aí que comecei a lidar com as essências e montei meu próprio laboratório. Eu era uma alma indomável, Kanon.

Sua mão aperta a minha com força, como se a lembrança o deixasse perprexo.

- Você ainda é uma alma indomável - digo a ele - Só fez o que quis em sua vida... pois ninguém pode obrigá-lo sequer a se separar de mim.

- Não... mas foi difícil. Eu enlouquecia, e principalmente no início da adolescência tudo começa a ficar mais difícil!

- Como assim, mais difícil?

- ...difícil. Sem perspectiva de melhora. Eu seria sempre o pária real, por mais luxo que minha vida tivesse. Viveria neste castelo escondido para sempre? Sem conquistar nada por mim mesmo?!

- Poderia ter me odiado a partir de então, pois eu teria uma ocupação de renome, reconhecida pelas multidões.

- Eu sei disso. Mas não o odiei. Não... não consegui odiar. Pelo contrário, apenas vi naquele garoto da minha idade alguém que poderia ser o amigo que sempre quis ter na minha infância. Isto foi crescendo dentro de mim, crescendo... até chegar ao ponto de eu colocá-lo num patamar ideal, quase um deus sem defeitos. E o ponto máximo da idealização, você sabe... é a paixão.

- Eu sei... mas não é possível que pudesse ser assim sempre. Conte-me sobre sua primeira namorada.

Nesta hora, Saga sorri. E a seguir ri mesmo, um riso incrédulo.

- Namorada, Kanon?! Eu, isolado do mundo, sem irmão e sem parente algum, com uma namorada?! Bem, é certo que meu pai quis me casar quando eu tinha dezoito anos. Mas uma loucura tomou conta de mim, e eu fugi de casa. Não; casar com uma estranha seria algo que eu não faria.

- Fugiu?! Para onde?!

- Lugar algum! Havia uma gruta na floresta desta propriedade, e ninguém sabia dela. Fiquei uma semana vivendo como selvagem lá.

- Não acredito que fez isso!

- Fiz! E fiz de tal forma que todos ficaram surpresos; inclusive meu pai, o qual sempre acreditou em mim como um menino sem força de vontade; "gentil demais", como costumava dizer. E ali viu que também posso tomar atitudes extremas... e olhe, posso dizer que naquela semana me senti mais livre do que no resto de meus dias anteriores.

- O que aconteceu depois?

- Fizeram uma busca pelas imediações, mas não conseguiram achar-me. Enfim voltei, e disse que se me obrigassem a casar, eu me mostraria à corte. Pela primeira vez, meu pai me bateu. Mais do que isso: me ameaçou de morte sob o fio de sua própria espada caso não o obedecesse. Eu olhei firme em seus olhos e disse que me matasse. Que seria melhor do que conviver com uma mulher que eu nem sabia quem era.

- Ele não o matou, pelo visto...

- Não, não matou. Talvez gostasse mesmo de mim, pois quando me mostrei firme e resoluto perante sua ameaça, ele não teve coragem de cumpri-la. Mas me amaldiçoou perante todos os presentes, e disse que eu não merecia a esposa que queria me dar. E mais: a partir daquele dia, jurou que jamais me deixaria sair desta propriedade, pelo motivo que fosse. Eu, em meu íntimo, jurei que o encontraria, Kanon. Nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

- Jurou? Apenas a si mesmo?

- Sim, e a você também. Podia não estar presente, mas eu falava com os retratos seus que tinha. Sim, tenho vários! Digamos que você sempre foi meu amigo íntimo, mesmo através de retratos apenas.

- Por isso... por isso se comoveu quando me viu pela primeira vez, no lavatório. Agora sei porque chorava... sei plenamente.

- Anos e anos, Kanon... ansiando e prometendo a meu próprio orgulho que o veria e o teria perto de mim. Aquele dia foi uma vitória tão grande, que mal pude acreditar.

- Por isso adoeceu quando o rejeitei. Não é mesmo?

- Talvez... e por sua vinda também melhorei. Eu mesmo liguei meu espírito ao seu de tal maneira, Kanon... que não consigo mais desligá-lo de si.

- Saga... você é muito forte! Enfrentou a tanta gente, e de tantas maneiras, só pra me ver...

- E enquanto eu não o via, Kanon, tive de me contentar com... bem, você sabe.

- Não, não sei. Contentar-se com...?

-... com a mim mesmo. Eu me estimulava sexualmente, Kanon... pensando em você.

- Nunca tentou gostar de uma moça?

- Não. E nem de rapazes. Eu sabia que meu coração era seu. Somente seu...

- Saga... é uma pena... mas o incesto, ele...

- ...é um nome tão feio para um sentimento tão bonito, não é...?

Olho fundo em seus olhos outra vez. É o companheiro perfeito... é tudo que eu sempre quis ter e não sabia existir. E no entanto foi formado no ventre de minha mãe, junto de mim...

Seus olhos azuis imploram em um silêncio que grita por mim. Ele é tão perfeito... tão puro em sua própria força!

Seguindo apenas meu coração, beijo-o novamente. E desta vez ele corresponde, segurando em minha nuca e me aproximando de si. Ele não consegue... não consegue ficar sem mim, e eu por minha vez acabo de descobrir que... também não posso ficar sem ele.

Enfim, nossas bocas se separam e eu... não sinto culpa, por mais que tente.

- Kanon... - ele diz, o olhar lânguido presente em seu rosto ainda pálido - Você já se decidiu? Seu beijo foi uma prova disso, ou não?

- Não sei... não sei, Saga... eu... bem, talvez tenha sido o que você falou: fui criado num outro ambiente, ensinado a gerar herdeiros para a coroa... e agora, se eu ficar com um homem... com meu próprio irmão...

- Sei... irá contra a sua consciência. Você é quem sabe, Kanon. Eu não tenho o direito de forçá-lo a nada, como já disse antes. Você é livre...

Neste momento, quase como uma coincidênca, uma chuva repentina e forte começa a cair. O tempo esfria mais ainda, pois estamos no fim do inverno.

- Bem... está na hora de dormir - diz Saga - Quero repousar para amanhã, quem sabe, poder levantar desta cama.

- Não seria precipitado demais, Saga?!

- Não sei. Mas não quero mais ficar aqui.

Num gesto de desvelo, vou até meu irmão e coloco a mão em sua testa. Está quente...

- Saga, ainda tem febre!

- Talvez! E é uma febre tão acentuada, ou ao menbos era há dias atrás, que me dá muito frio de noite. Para dormir são sempre duas cobertas!

- Sente frio agora?

- Sim... não tão forte, mas ainda sinto. Boa noite, Kanon.

Meu gêmeo vira para o lado e parece estar tremendo de frio, ainda que levemente.

- Saga...

- Un? O que deseja, Kanon?

- Bem, eu... eu... se você quiser, eu posso dormir com você.

- Dormir...? Comigo?!

- Sim! Você precisa de uma fonte de calor, caso contrário pode piorar ainda mais.

- Bem... se você quiser assim... mas veja bem, os criados podem nos ver dormindo juntos e pensar bobagens!

- Que pensem. O que importa é seu bem-estar.

Saga sorri, e seu rosto parece se iluminar ainda mais. Retiro minhas roupas exteriores, apago as luzes e velas do quarto e deito ao lado dele. Meu irmão me abraça, enternecido.

- Meu Kanon... eu senti tanta saudade de dormir a seu lado...

Aqui, no escuro, eu não o vejo... é realmente igual ao que era quando eu não sabia quem ele era. Não respondo ao seu enleio, porém correspondo a seu abraço, esquentando seu corpo e logo o vendo dormir.

**"O amor verdadeiro não tem forma... o amor simplesmente é". **

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Pois é, gente! Mais um capítulo! _

_Até o próximo! Beijos! _


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII

Acordo pela manhã, ainda um tanto quanto sonolento. Meu gêmeo se encontra em meus braços, ainda dormindo. Seu rosto apresenta uma aparência mais tranqüila, rosado até.

Levanto da cama e o deixo descansando. Ainda envergando apenas a túnica que uso como roupa de baixo, desço e vejo os criados arrumando a mesa para o desjejum. Eles se surpreendem com a simplicidade de minha vestimenta. Ruth não demora a vir para a mesa e se depara comigo já tomando a refeição.

- Kanon... - diz ela, sentando ao meu lado - Como está seu irmão?

- Bem. Conversou comigo, dormiu tranqüilo... parece estar mais saudável.

- Vocês não estão mais brigados?

- Não. Fizemos as pazes. Mas... Ruth... por que não aproveita que Saga está melhor e lhe revela o real parentesco entre vocês?

- Ah, não... ele ainda está debilitado. Não é verdade? Qualquer emoção mais forte pode piorar seu estado.

- Se quiser, mãe, posso lhe ajudar. Eu revelo tudo a Saga e...

- Não. Por enquanto não, meu filho. Por favor, respeite a vontade de sua mãe.

Assinto, não insistindo mais. Comemos em silêncio, e em seguida cada um vai para seu lado. Eu sinto ímpetos de saber como meu irmão está, e portanto subo ao quarto dele. Porém, ao adentrá-lo, tomo um susto... pois a cama se encontra vazia.

- Céus! - exclamo afinal - O que aconteceu com ele?! Será que algum criado o tirou daqui?

- Kanon...

É a sua voz que me chama. Mais forte do que nos dias anteriores, e vinda de outro cômodo.

- Saga!! Onde está?! Não pode sair do leito ainda! Sag-

Surpreendo-me totalmente ao entrar numa porta contígua ao quarto e ver meu gêmeo nu, dentro de uma banheira, os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça para não se molharem. Um aroma doce, rescendente a baunilha... acaricia levemente minhas narinas.

- Eu disse estar cansado daquela cama = diz ele, numa aparência quase completamente nova e revigorada.

- Mas... Saga, a... a sua febre de ontem! O que aconteceu?

- Passou. Sinto-me novo outra vez.

- Mas está magro ainda... precisa se alimentar!

- Não agüentava mais - diz ele distraído, como se minha linha de raciocínio pouco importasse - Precisava de um banho e das minhas boas e velhas essências. Apenas isso! Posso voltar a meu dia-a-dia de novo.

Observo seu corpo, maravilhado. É bonito; formoso apesar de ainda mostrar sinais da doença. Sua pele é tão branca quanto naquele encontro que tivemos no quarto da antiga propriedade de Catherine Gray. Talvez até mais branca... pois ficou confinado num leito por tanto tempo...

De súbito ele se levanta e toma um tecido para se enxugar. A minha vontade... o meu ímpeto enfim... é abraçá-lo por trás e tomar seu corpo todo para mim. É bem provável que ele consentisse com isto... mas não. Ainda não. É muito cedo... acabou de se levantar de uma enfermidade terrível!

E também, minha mente não colabora... ainda tenho receio do incesto consciente. Meu irmão... simplesmente o ser mais perfeito que já conheci, e também o fruto mais apetitoso que meu paladar gostaria de colher. Já colheu antes, é verdade... mas não sabendo que era ele.

Sacudo a cabeça, indeciso, e o deixo passar por mim para pegar suas roupas e vesti-las.

- Já tomou seu desjejum, Kanon? - diz ele, nu tom puramente casual.

- Ah... sim. Mas Saga... você não deve se precipitar! Pode estar se sentindo melhor, mas... apenas quem está de fora pode opinar melhor.

Meu gêmeo vira repentinamente para mim e segura meus ombros de maneira sutil porém firme e olha para mim com seus olhos vítreos.

- Kanon... você voltou. Já não há mais o que possa me fazer adoecer!

E logo depois sai do lavatório, disposto a descer e tomar o café da manhã normalmente. Seu ato, é claro, desperta a atenção de todos. Ruth e os criados insistem em levá-lo de volta para a cama, mas ele não aceita.

- Entendo bem de mim! - é o que diz, aborrecido - Já posso me cuidar sozinho. Por favor, não se preocupem!

Não podendo mais contrariá-lo, nada resta aos criados senão deixar meu irmão comer o que desejar da mesa.

- É uma alma indomável! - diz Ruth, balançando a cabeça - Sempre foi assim, Kanon! Quando cisma com uma coisa, não larga dela.

- É tenaz, Ruth! Por isso a doença não pôde derrotar sua força de vontade.

- Kanon, sente-se comigo! - diz meu irmão, chamando-me.

- Eu já comi, Saga.

- Então me faça companhia - diz ele, com um sorriso no rosto, apontando uma cadeira ao lado da sua.

Sento a seu lado e o observo comer. Já tão disposto! Até sorri. Sem que eu me aperceba, ele pega em minha mão por baixo da mesa. Será que isto ocorre somente porque voltei?!

O toque de sua mão na minha é macio, agradável... e eu sinto de forma quase involuntária meu coração batendo muito forte. Eu... eu o quero... mas não sei se devo!

Como para complicar minha situação, Saga começa a roçar sua perna na minha. Não demora muito e sua mão sai do contato da minha e começa a acariciar minha coxa. Diabo!! Será que se eu não tivesse tomado a liberdade de lhe dar beijos ontem, estaria assim?!

- Saga... - digo, tão baixo que é como se estivéssemos cochichando - Não faça isso... os criados e Ruth estão presentes!

- Deixe pra lá, tolo... eles não sabem do que se passa entre nós, e tudo que faço está debaixo da mesa!

- Saga... eu contei sobre nosso anterior relacionamento a Ruth...

Sua mão aperta minha coxa de tal maneira, devido à surpresa, que chega a me arranhar.

- Kanon, você está louco?!

- Precisava contar a alguém! Ruth disse que você estava morrendo... eu tive medo...

- Não!! Ela é apenas uma criada. Como foi capaz?! Nem eu tive coragem de contar a ela como o via, mesmo tendo sido criado por si desde os três anos!

Abaixo a cabeça. "Apenas uma criada"... é muito triste para Saga não saber da verdade.

Meu irmão logo termina de comer e se levanta, com um olhar estranho. É como se sentisse o peso do olhar dos criados sobre si... como se fosse julgado por seu incesto, mesmo eu crendo que os criados não saibam disto. Devagar, ele anda até uma das cômodas, toma um pente e começa a desembaraçar os longos cabelos louros. Quando vira-se para contornar a sala, porém, perde o equilíbrio e vai ao chão.

- Saga!!

Eu me levanto da cadeira e o pego imediatamente em meus braços. Ele abresenta um olhar embaçado, como se um laivo de doença ainda estivesse presente neles.

- Saga...!

- Kanon... meu estômago... ele...

- Não foi bom ter comido normalmente!

Logo vários criados vêm ampará-lo. O médico aparece, com um semblante reprovador.

- Por que não me consultaram?! Não se deve ir única e exclusivamente pela cabeça do enfermo! Vamos; temos de colocá-lo de volta na cama.

- Não... não, a cama não...!

Saga geme em meus braços, implorando para não voltar ao confinamento de seu leito. É inútil: o médico insiste, e eu o levo à cama, preocupado. As criadas despem suas roupas cotidianas e o deixam apenas com a túnica de dormir.

- Fique aí, senhor - diz o médico, num tom respeitoso porém incisivo - Não saia, e tome caldos apenas; não deve se arriscar mais.

Sem querer discutir com o terapeuta, Saga simplesmente suspira e se vira na cama. O médico quer deixá-lo sob a observação de alguém e eu me ofereço para ver como ele se comportará.

- Não seja cúmplice de seu irmão - diz o médico para mim - Vigie seus passos e não o deixe sair da cama.

- Eu o farei.

Os criados saem do quarto e eu, como combinado, permaneço. Sento novamente em meu antigo posto ao lado do leito dele. Não tarda para que meu irmão pegue em minha mão novamente.

- Kanon... fique comigo. Ao seu lado me sinto seguro...

- O que sentiu lá embaixo para quase desfalecer, Saga?

- Medo... muito medo.

- Medo... só isso?

- "Só" não. Foi terrível. Era como uma força me devorando por dentro.

- Mas estava tão bem...

- Sim, estava. Até o momento de você revelar o que disse a Ruth...

- Saga, me desculpe! Não sabia que aquela declaração o deixaria tão... desolado.

- Ela vai me rechaçar, Kanon... eu sei como Ruth é! Sempre dedicada a suas funções de governanta, jamais a vi com um único homem sequer. Nem sei se fez algum voto de castidade...

- Não. Ruth não pode nos condenar, porque ela já foi pivô de um adultério.

- C-como?! Me conte isso, Kanon! O que você e a criada conversaram nestes dias em que estive inconsciente?!

- Ela foi amante de nosso pai, Saga!

Os olhos de meu irmão se arregalam, e em seguida ele me pergunta:

- Amante?! Por que ela contou isto a você?!

- Porque ela é... é nossa mãe, Saga! Não devia lhe contar isto agora, pois ela me pdiu segredo por enquanto, mas se o que teme é o julgamento dela... bem, não há motivo para temer!

- Kanon... Kanon...!

Meu gêmeo respira fundo e ofegante, várias vezes. Temo que ele piore e seguro suas duas mãos com firmeza.

- Saga... tente se acalmar!

- Como... como pode ter certeza de que Ruth falou a verdade?!

- Ela mostrou a certidão de nascimento. Assinada por nosso pai!

- Por isso... por isso ele vinha até aqui por três ou mais dias... para me ver, mas para também se deitar com ela!

- Eles casaram, Saga! Após a morte de Anne Windsor, eles contraíram matrimônio. Mas ela teve que cuidar de você, na época uma criança... e então...

- Tudo bem, Kanon... se eles não houvessem se casado, seria o mesmo para mim! Mas... a minha comoção se dá pelo fato... de que sempre quis que Ruth fosse minha mãe!

Sem se conter mais, meu irmão começa a chorar. Eu limpo suas lágrimas, comovido.

- Saga...

- Kanon... a mulher que me criou é minha mãe!! Chame-a aqui.

- Não!! Eu prometi segredo a ela, esqueceu?

- Mas Kanon... eu preciso dizer a Ruth o quanto sempre gostei dela, apesar de vê-la como criada...

- Saga... por enquanto não!!

Meu irmão não insiste mais, e fica calado no leito. Eu permaneço segurando suas duas mãos.

- E então, Saga? Ainda sente enjôo?

- Não... parece que o fato de termos sido concebidos de maneira não-convencional nos dá a liberdade de... de nos amarmos de maneira não-convencional. Não é mesmo?

- Sim, é sim... eu acho que sim.

E ao falar neste nosso... amor... olho de novo para os lábios de Saga, agora já sem nenhum receio. Tão bonitos... alias, tão bonito ele em si...

Quando dou por mim, estou beijando sua boca novamente. Ele corresponde da maneira mais intensa que pode, abraçando-me e intentando me trazer para junto de si na cama...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E eu não posto o lemon que vem a seguir se não deixarem um número decente de reviews! Eu olho nos stats, tá cheio de visitas de inúmeros países, mas review que é bom é sempre das mesmas e fiéis amigas! Rs... _

_Aliás, fic terminada no manuscrito. Postem as reviews que eu logo coloco o desfecho dessa coisa toda! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

- Hum... Saga... você... eu prometi ao médico que não seria seu cúmplice!

- Cúmplice?! - ele diz, maroto - No quê?

- Não lembra das ordens dele? Não sair da cama, e tomar apenas caldo!

- Mas que tolice! Quem disse que vou sair da cama?! Continuarei nela pelo tempo que for necessário. Apenas quero que fique nela comigo...

E ao dizer isto, me puxa para si e beija maus lábios loucamente. Eu, sem reação, sinto apenas meu membro crescer dentro das calças por causa de suas carícias cada vez mais ousadas... e já não tenho como dizer "não".

O ser mais perfeito que já conheci... ele está me convidando para ser seu companheiro de prazeres. E como posso eu negar?

Tomo-o em meus braços e começo a deslizar minhas mãos por baixo de sua túnica. E logo vejo que ele está... completamente nu embaixo dela.

- Saga!! Aqueles criados todos... e você desse jeito!

Meu gêmeo ri, divertido.

- Eles já estão acostumados.. não costumam me ver nu, mas sabem que não gosto de muita roupa!

- Seu safado sem-vergonha! Bem tive motivo de ter ciúmes de você no passado!

- Não!! Tanto meu corpo quanto minha alma... são apenas seus, Kanon! Não importa se ando pouco vestido por minha casa ou não.

Rimos juntos. Ele é tão formidável e belo, que logo estou beijando-o novamente. Irmãozinho...

Neste momento, todo o medo do tal "incesto" me abandona. É meu irmão, mas agora isto parece ser apenas mais um motivo para sermos íntimo desta maneira.

- Saga...

- Kanon... eu preciso ficar perto de você... eu preciso de você, Kanon!

Ele respira fundo mais algumas vezes, e eu o observo aflito, pensando que pode ter piorado.

- Não vou pressioná-lo, Kanon - diz Saga, um tanto quanto desanimado - Eu preciso de você. Mas a minha alma não deve exigir que fique comigo. Você tem seu livre-arbítrio...

Eu acaricio seus cabelos e beijo seu belo rosto.

- Está bem. Eu vou ficar com você. "Meu amigo"... meu irmão, minha contraparte gêmea... é tão bom pensar nisto!

Volto a beijá-lo e acariciá-lomais uma vez. Ele começa a me despir e em breve estou nu... totalmente nu perante ele. Saga roça suas pernas por meu corpo, me fazendo ficar cada vez mais excitado... ah, Saga!

Minha pele um pouco mais morena encontra-se colada em sua pele totalmente branca e lisa. Entre gemidos entrecortados percebo que meu irmão se encontra com uma ereção tão forte quanto a minha. Levanto sua túnica até a altura dos ombros e, pela primeira vez, ouso olhar para seu membro ereto.

É grande, corado e forte. Parece com o meu também... está molhado de excitação e completamente duro, numa beleza viril, flébil, vívida.

Não resisto e tomo seu pênis em minhas mãos. Meu gêmeo geme alto, não contendo sua própria libido.

- Kanon...! Eu... eu sinto lhe dizer, mas deve parar um pouco...

- Pelo... pelo quê?

- Uhn... estamos num ponto muito... avançado da situação. Se alguém nos ver...

- Ah sim, a porta!

Levanto da cama e vou imediatamente até a porta. A chave já se encontra nela, e eu a tranco.

- Agora, Kanon... busque... busque a essência de baunilha lá no banheiro... busque!

Vou buscá-la, já pensando no que meu irmão fará com ela, deliciado. Ele... estava tão doente e agora...

- Será seguro fazer isso com Saga após tamanho apuro?! - digo, de mim para mim.

Porém... a lembrança de seu corpo nu entregue a mim... seu membro rígido quase roçando no meu enquanto nos acariciávamos... me faz tomar a essência e ir a ele, mal agüentando vê-lo ofegante, excitado em cima da cama com as pernas abertas me esperando.

Deito-me com ele e começo a masturbá-lo avidamente, sem me segurar. Meu lindo irmão move os quadris num ritmo cadenciado e segura em minhas costas, arranhando-as de leve.

Ele está tão excitado, que mal consigo me segurar para não gozar ao vê-lo suado, o rosto se contorcendo em espasmos cada vez mais fortes, seus olhos apertados de prazer...

Passo a mão por seu peito branco, macio e agora escorregadio de suor. Tomo seus mamilos e os belisco de leve, lhe arrancando gemidos mais fortes.

Logo ele começa a quase gritar de prazer e a morder os lábios, jogando a cabeça para trás. Tenho receio de os criados lá embaixo estarem escutando, mas só por um segundo. Pois logo em seguida uma seiva branca, espessa e quente molha meus dedos e se espalha até escorrer para o lençol. Muito forte... não imaginava que alguém pudesse ejacular tanto assim.

Depois dos instantes maravilhosos nos quais o vejo gozar tão magnificamente, sinto-o relaxar. Ele continua respirando com intensidade, esperando se acalmar.

- Kanon... - diz Saga, sussurrante - O... o Céu passou por aqui?

- Não, Saga - rio, olhando para seus belos olhos - Fui eu!

- Ahn...? Então é a mesma coisa que o Céu!

Beijo-o no rosto, satisfeito. Mas ele, ao que parece, não o está...

- Kanon... ainda não acabou, não é?

- Não... mas... Saga, você estava tão doente...

- "Estava". Você disse corretamente. Agora não estou mais...

Já um pouco mais disposto, meu gêmeo toma a essência de baunilha e a passa em meu membro, aé eu vê-lo totalmente enxarcado de óleo. Em seguida, Saga pega minha mão direita e molha meus dedos na essência. Direcionando meu indicador para sua entrada, ele diz, enlevado:

- Vai, Kanon...

- Colocar... o dedo em si, Saga?

- Por que não? Algo bem maior já entrou em mim anteriormente...

Como seu tom de voz soa quase suplicante, novamente não tenho como negar. Com cuidado, introduzo devagar o indicador dentro dele. Ouço um gemido seu de prazer, seguido de uma contração. Isso me desperta ainda mais...

Movo o dedo úmido dentro dele. Saga se move, e não tarda a pedir mais um dedo.

Coloco mais um e movo-os devagar, mas ele não se contenta com o ritmo lento: sua energia é realmente consumidora, e sempre exige mais.

Ao cabo de algum tempo, Saga mesmo retira meus dedos de si, toma meu membro e o encosta em sua entrada. Observo seu membro outra vez, e vejo que sua ereção começa a despontar novamente.

- Vem, Kanon.. vem pra mim!

- Saga... eu não quero desgastar a sua energia...

- Eu apenas quero saber se você quer isso, Kanon... porque eu quero até demais! Não é só querer, aliás: é precisar!

- Eu quero, Saga...

- Então vem, Kanon!

Fixo meu olhar no seu, para ver o que ele sente. Depreendo tanta confiança de si que me empurro para dentro dele sem mais receio, sem parar de fixar meus olhos nos seus. Ele sequer franze as pálpebras enquanto entro nele, demonstrando assim total segurança.

Após entrar inteiro nele, espero um pouco para começar a me mover. Mas Saga não espera: antes que eu possa pensar, sinto seus quadris se movendo em meu membro. Ele é tão ávido, tão estreito, tão bom... que logo começo a adentrá-lo intensamente.

Como costumava fazer quando era apenas "meu amigo", Saga me abraça com tanta força, que fico totalmente colado em seu corpo. A impressão de que ele sabe fazer isso muito mais do que eu, e qu me domina muito mais do que eu o domino, é presente assim como quando nos amamos pela primira vez.

- Kanon... ah, Kanon...!

Estamos nos movendo com tanta intensidade, que a cama começa a ranger. Eu poderia pensar que os criados estivessem ouvindo ou desconfiando de algo, mas simplesmente _não penso. _Concentro-me somente em Saga e no que fazemos.

Beijo seu pescoço e seu rosto com avidez. Tão bom... a vontade que tenho de tê-lo comigo é tão grande, que começo a masturbá-lo outra vez, e no mesmo ritmo do ato sexual. Ele toma minha mão e me ajuda com a estimulação em seu membro. Saga... meu querido e formidável Saga...

Sua outra mão ainda se encontra segurando meu torso, mantendo-me perto de si. Ele está tão intenso, tão dedicado a seu ato e tão... entregue... que sem poder me controlar sou levado por uma magnífica onda de prazer, gemendo alto seu nome enquanto o penetro mais duas ou três vezes, sentindo minha seiva invadi-lo e toma-lo por dentro.

Quando tudo acaba para mim, vejo que Saga ainda está ereto. Portanto, continuo a masturbá-lo com vontade, sua mão junto da minha no membro. Novamente ele geme quase até gritar, e se derrama deliciosamente sobre ambas as nossas mãos. Seus olhos se apertam de prazer, seu corpo todo se contrai e quando dou por mim, logo após seu clímax, ele está chorando.

- Saga... por que...?

- Não se preocupe! Se choro, é de alegria!

Eu o abraço, enternecido, e descansamos ambos.

- Finalmente, Kanon... finalmente você está junto de mim, e sabendo quem eu sou... portanto, esta é a nossa _real_ primeira vez juntos...

- Sim... é verdade, Saga... meu querido Saga... ou eu deveria chamar de... Kirion?

- Não! - exclama ele, rindo – Kirion é apenas um personagem. Arrependo-me amargamente de ter criado esta mentira, pois não joguei limpo com você. Me desculpe, Kanon...

- Tudo bem. Esqueça o passado, Saga... esqueça.

Deito a cabeça em seu ombro e experimento uma paz que antes jamais experimentei. Afinal, sei quem é "meu amigo" e aceitei a idéia de que é "meu irmão". Tenho alguém em quem confiar, e também uma mãe. E também não há mais Catherine Gray ou quem quer que seja para impedir nosso relacionamento!

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Gente!! Quando abro o e-mail, 40 reviews?? O que é issoooo, as meninas capricharam!! Rssss!!  
Agradecimento especial a Ana Jaganshi, que deixou nada menos do que 28 das 40 que recebi._

_E agora gente, será que esses gemas ficam em paz? Será que nada mais os tirará do sossego que eles pareceram atingir? Veremos no capítulo 30! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! E lembrando sempre: deixem suas opiniões! o/_


	30. Chapter 30

XXX

Após algum tempo, decido me levantar. Eu ainda não havia saído de dentro de Saga até então, e finalmente saio e o observo de corpo inteiro.

Está deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça, o corpo todo nu e suado dos ombros para baixo, a túnica ainda em si toda levantada, expondo-o. As pernas, abertas, estão revelando suas intimidades, sua entrada exposta com meu sêmen escorrendo para fora dela.

Seu rosto demonstra satisfação, mas também cansaço. Ele volta a ficar pálido, e ainda está magro... céus, eu deixei que seguíssemos a nossos desejos e agora ele pode piorar!

- Saga, você agora precisa descansar...

- Sim, eu preciso.

- Mas ainda está... bem... suado. Precisa de um outro banho.

- Hun... vá lá você, Kanon. Eu quero dormir assim mesmo...

- Não! Os criados, o médico, todo o resto! Eles não podem vê-lo assim!

- Não compreende que estou completamente exausto, Kanon? Eu... preciso dormir!

Acaricio seu rosto suavemente e me levanto, indo ao lavatório. Uma pontada de culpa atinge meu coração... sei que ele quis aquilo mais do que eu, mas eu, estando de fora, deveria ter esperado ao menos até amanhã... e insistisse para interrompermos tudo.

- Agora está cansado... precisa de um banho, mas não consegue se locomover devido à exaustão... - digo, de mim para mim.

Saio da banheira e vou ao encontro dele. Já está dormindo sobre a cama... mas eu o tomo nos braços e o levo até a banheira. Nisso, ele acorda.

- Un... Kanon, eu... Kanon!

- Não se pŕeocupe. Vou banhá-lo por completo. Não pŕecisa sequer se mover!

- Mas eu...

- Já fez isso por mim uma vez, e eu lembro bem. Eu estava dormindo na banheira, inclusive! Pode até fazer o mesmo se desejar.

Saga sorri, e eu começo a banhá-lo. Porém, ele não dorme. Apenas descansa, olhando para cima, parecendo pensativo. Assim que termino de banhá-lo, penso na roupa de cama. Devo trocá-la e escondê-la em algum lugar, para depois pensar em como lavá-la... pois nunca lavei uma única peça de roupa antes!

- Eu já volto, Saga. Vou ver o que faço com aqueles lençóis.

Meu irmão sequer responde. Eu saio da banheira e o vejo recostado sobre uma das laterais da mesma, de olhos fechados. Já não sei se dorme ou não...

Procuro por novas roupas de cama e logo as acho, dentro de uma cômoda. Tomo as antigas e as guardo dentro de uma sacola de feltro, onda já se encontram algumas outras peças de roupa suja. Arrumo a cama com os lençóis limpos da melhor maneira que posso, e logo penso nele outra vez. Devo tirá-lo da banheira, vesti-lo com uma túnica nova e deitá-lo na cama, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

E é assim que procedo, tomando-o nos braços e fazendo com que fique de pé apenas por uns instantes a fim de lhe ajudar a colocar a túnica. Quando está quase pronto e já deitado sobre o leito, porém, ouço a maçaneta da porta girar. Como está trancada, bate na porta com vigor.

- Já vai! - digo, surpreso e aflito, pois ainda estou nu.

- Un, Kanon... - diz Saga, quase dormindo outra vez - Melhor chegarem agora, do que... do que quando fazíamos amor, não é mesmo?

- Shhhhh, eles podem escutar!

Meu gêmeo sorri, virando para o lado e adormecendo logo em seguida. Vou ao lavatório, apressado, visto algumas das roupas de Saga mesmo, arrumo ligeiramente os cabelos e abro a porta. Atrás dela, encontram-se o médico e minha mãe.

- Então? Como está seu irmão? - o douto homem pergunta.

- Ah, está bem. Dorme a sono solto, veja!

Ambos entram no quarto e o observam. O médico continua:

- Está com uma aparência melhor! Suas faces estão mais coradas, e a expressão de seu rosto é quase alegre, mesmo dormindo. Como o convenceu a não sair da cama, mesmo com toda aquela ânsia que ele tinha de fazê-lo?

- Dei-lhe toda a minha atenção e demonstrei a ele que não estava só.

- Hum! Bem, senhora! - diz ele, falando com Ruth - Não deixe que estes dois se separem uma vez mais. O Rei sabe lidar com seu próprio irmão melhor do que todos nós, inclusive eu.

Ruth vai a Saga e beija seu rosto.

- Meu filho... durma em paz. Que tal sono lhe seja reparador a ponto de trazer de volta toda a saúde!

Eles se preparam para sair do quarto, mas o terapeuta como que "fareja" o ar, desconfiado.

- Majestade... há um cheiro peculiar de baunilha no ar! O que pode ser isto?

- Ahn... Saga pediu por uma de suas essências. O aroma o acalma quando está agitado.

- Ah sim. Ele mesmo as faz?

- Sim! - e desta vez quem intervém é Ruth - É um rapaz muito dedicado e talentoso. O senhor não acha?

- Realmente... quando ficar bom, encomendarei algumas com ele. Parecem final e agradáveis!

"Finas e agradáveis... assim como Saga mesmo é. Até em suas essências reflete o que é!", penso.

Após isto os dois saem. Como meu irmão finalmente está descansando, dou uma última olhada em seu rosto e saio também. Já está de tarde, o tempo passou enquanto eu "fazia companhia" a ele... então, antes de tomar a refeição da tarde, vou ter com meus criados e ver como estão passando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante toda a tarde, Saga dorme. Eu começo a ficar preocupado... será que se exauriu muito em nosso ato sexual?

Gerencio meus criados e cuido de meus assuntos pessoais, mandando mensagens ao castelo-sede do reino. A noite chega, um pouco mais fresca e amena do que a anterior. O clima ainda está úmido pela chuva, mas não chove mais.

Quando começo a ´pensar incessantemente nele, lembrando de seu sono já muito delongado, sinto duas mãos tamparem meus olhos.

- Adivinhe quem é...

- Saga!! Você... saiu da cama, seu teimoso!

- Saí. Ora, já estava dormindo há mais de sete horas sem parar! É demais para meu espírito. Vamos!

- Vamos?! Aonde?!

- Andar pelo bosque. Aquele da gruta que lhe falei. Aquela parte do local só eu conheço, e agora minha outra metade também tem de conhecer.

- Estava tão cansado após nosso encontro, e agora se encontra disposto a ponto de andar por um bosque selvagem?!

- Eu só precisava dormir! Agora vamos comer alguma coisa e partir, sem que ninguém nos veja.

- Saga, não posso ser seu cúmplice!

- Ah, pode sim... vamos, Kanon! Já vai embora amanhã, não teremos mais tempo integral juntos depois disto!

Contrariado, aceito sua oferta. Tenho receio por sua saúde, mas o deixo fazer o que deseja.

Em pouco tempo, meu irmão se veste de acordo para sair e me indica uma espécie de "passagem secreta" da propriedade. Andamos juntos até lá e saímos para a noite. Andamos uns cem metros, e encontramos uma espécia de cavalariça com alguns cavalos. Meu irmão toma dois cavalos e me entrega um.

- É manso - dis ele, num sussurro - Pode tomá-lo. Quem é meu amigo, é dele também.

- Você parece ter uma boa ligação com os animais também. Quem geralmente lida bem com eles é uma boa pessoa.

Saga sorri, e logo nos guia para a entrada do bosque. Conforme vamos avançando, reparo que se parece mais com um lugar mágico, etéreo, do que com algum bosque da Terra. Sinto, repentinamente, um desejo imenso de ficar morando para sempre neste lugar.

As sendas se multiplicam. Enfim, ao lado de uma queda d'água, vemos uma caverna e ali apeamos. Os cavalos têm de ficar um pouco longe do local de entrada, pois não podemos atravessá-lo na umidade. Assim que entramos na caverna, no entanto, vejo que é bem mais "seca" do que eu pensava ser.

- Aqui, Kanon... aqui foi o meu lar quando deserdei de casa. Eu era um garoto rebelde, não...?

- Ora... e não é que o meu "garoto rebelde" ainda é assim? Pois até contra sua morte certa se rebelou!

Ele sorri, e eu o abraço por trás, sentindo o cheiro de seus cabelos e sua nuca.

- A morte, Kanon... a morte não é o pior de tudo. "Não temais quem mata o corpo sem a alma destruir". Lembro-me disso, que Ruth dizia nas aulas de Doutrina...

- Acredita numa alma imortal, Saga?

- Tenho de acreditar... afinal, o que é esta vida na Terra senão um pequeno átimo em relação à interminável Eternidade? Aliás... o que é este mundo, senão alguma coisa mais do que um local de expiação, um inferno de outro mundo? Nós ainda temos a sorte de não precisarmos trabalhar... mas e os outros servos? Veja a vida miserável deles; de que presta aquilo?

Continuo abraçando-o, mais disposto a beijar seu delicioso colo do que a pensar e refletir nas mazelas do mundo. No entanto, ele continua:

- Quando se fica às portas da morte como eu fiquei, Kanon... pensa-se em muita coisa.

- Deixe isso, Saga... há morte em todo lugar! Não vê os milhares que a Inquisição mata sem pudor...?

Ele se afasta de mim, contrariado. Talvez tenha lembrado que eu o ameacei de mandar à Inquisição um dia...

- É horrível, Kanon! Quem são aqueles homens para mandar quem quer que seja a uma morte torturante? E quando eles morrerem, que será de suas consciências por tantos atos de violência? Kanon... eu sei que tudo que nasce deve um dia morrer. Mas meu espírito... ele anseia a eternidade... com você a meu lado nela!

Tomo-o com pressa, ânsia, e o beijo ardorosamente. Sim... uma eternidade ao lado de Saga, mesmo após esta vida mesquinha... seria muito, muito bom!

Não me contenho: abaixo suas calças ali mesmo, e as minhas também. Sento em uma das pedras lisas da caverna e o faço sentar em meu membro já teso, a seco mesmo. Ele, por incrível que pareça, não demonstra dor...

Penetro a sua carne várias vezes, agarrado a seu torso. Estamos vestidos da cintura para cima... e isto me faz pensar em como estamos ávidos...! Mas logo páro de pensar, apenas me dedicando a beijá-lo com vontade e a penetrá-lo cada vez mais rapidamente. Gememos tão alto que é quase como se não nos importássemos de alguém chegar e nos ver juntos!

Após algum tempo, damos o gemido derradeiro juntos e gozamos ao mesmo tempo, elevando nossas almas ao infinito... o mesmo infinito de que Saga falava anteriormente.

A seguir, meu irmão descansa em meus braços, quase desfalecido.

- Uhn, Saga... creio ter sido... um pouco "apressado" com você, hein...?

- Deixe pra lá, Kanon... ao menos aproveitamos o momento... e foi muito bom pra mim!

Sorrio, e o beijo novamente. Ficamos completamente nus e vamos nos banhar na queda d'água que fica ao lado da caverna. Lá, nos beijamos e acariciamos mais um pouco. Depois, vamos até a gruta e nos vestimos novamente. Lá, ficamos até o sol nascer, mal percebendo o tempo passar.

Quando voltamos, vemos Ruth e as demais criadas exasperadas. Elas já não sabiam mais onde procurar os dois gêmeos, e temiam que de uma doença mortal eles (nós) já tivessem passado a outro perigo equivalente.

- Ceus, Saga! Ela é superprotetora assim com você, mesmo sendo adulto?

- Sim... afinal, para quem cuida de nós como uma mãe... não há idade para cuidar.

- Eu, que nunca tive uma mãe depois dos três anos de idade, sequer imaginava ser assim!

- Pois vá se acostumando... - Ruth diz para mim, e eu sorrio envergonhado - Mas onde estavam, afinal de contas?

- No mesmo lugar de doze anos atrás... - Saga diz, com ares de "garoto travesso".

- Ah, sim? Ainda vai àquela caverna selvagem, e ainda por cima decide fazer Kanon conhecê-la? Quando deveria estar convalescendo!

- Ora, Ruth... você sabe do meu espírito aventureiro!

- Espírito aventureiro! Sei! Já para seu quarto, mocinho! É hora de trocar de roupa e comer alguma coisa!

Rio da maneira através da qual Ruth o trata. Vou até a mesa do café da manhã, querendo arranjar algo para comer, mas Ruth me surpreende.

- E o senhor, Vossa Majestade... pode isto?! Confio-lhe Saga, para que o siga pela floresta! Mas que papel o seu!

- Ele insistiu! E álém disto, já se demonstra tão vivaz, tão... fora de perigo!

- Pois tome melhor conta de seu irmão! Afinal de contas, já conheci muitas pessoas que convalesceram, demonstraram uma felicidade e melhora extraordinárias e de repente... morreram, com um sorriso nos lábios!

Tal observação me preocupa, e eu começo a pnsar na reflexão de Saga sobre esta vida e o "outro mundo". De fato... muitos homens de nossa idade já estão mortos, por causa das epidemias. Por isso casam antes mesmo dos vinte anos: para colocar herdeiros no mundo o mais rápido possível! E sinto-me tão forte, tão vigoroso... tão no auge de mim mesmo! Mas o exemplo de Saga grita em meus ouvidos... não importa se alguém é forte ou fraco, jovem ou velho... nunca se é forte demais diante da morte.

Tal pensamento nefasto me faz estremecer, e tento esquecê-lo ao lavar as mãos e tomar o desjejum. No entanto, continua martelando em minha mente,mesmo que eu não queira: e o herdeiro? Como fazer? Posso morrer daqui há trinta, quarenta ou até cinqüenta anos; lembro de uma rainha chamada Eleonor da Aquitânia que viveu mais de oitenta anos, em tempos de guerra, tendo parido dez filhos; e desses dez, enterrou oito.

Mas, e se eu morrer em dias? De um assalto, envenenamento, doença? E se Saga recair e morrer? Quem reinará em meu lugar? A linhagem de minha família acabará tão-somente porque não gosto de mulheres?

"Diabo!", penso comigo mesmo. "Pior que Catherine Gray ou ainda um pai autoritário como era o meu, a morte súbita vem como inimigo implacável!"

E penso naquela urgência de minha mãe ao conversar com o suposto espírito de meu pai. Agora a entendo, de certo modo. Mas... como?! Não gostaria de gerar um herdeiro por vias sexuais com uma mulher; então, como?!

Sou interrompido em meu pensamento por Ruth, que se acerca de mim e me indaga:

- O que há, meu filho? Seu semblante parece tão preocupado...

- Ah... bem... é que... fico pensando em como gerar um herdeiro para a coroa.

Minha mãe faz uma expressão de desgosto, como se somente com ela quisesse dizer: "Filho, arrume uma mulher e faça-o por vias naturais...", e logo se afasta para não me aborrecer com suas colocações.

Após Ruth retirar-se, eu continuo a pensar, até o momento em que Saga me aborda:

- Já me troquei e agora só me resta tomar o desjejum. E quanto a você...? Precisará ir hoje mesmo?

- Ah, Saga... sim, precisarei. Já estou há muito tempo ausente do Reino...

- Eu entendo. E, bem... quando virá me visitar?

- Talvez nos feriados... e afinal, já que não tem função administrativa, fica mais fácil a você me visitar.

- Ah, sim... desculpe, eu não parei pra pensar nisto.

- E me prometa uma coisa... fique bem! Não me dê mais sustos com essas doenças fulminantes. Quero que ainda vivamos muitos anos... juntos...

- Além da morte, Kanon... além desta vida.

Em silêncio, beijo-o e vamos passar juntos os últimos momentos antes de eu partir ao castelo real. Quando a tarde chega, todos os meus criados stão prontos para partir. Saga vem, desta vez em suas roupas de dormir, dado que segundo o médico "precisa descansar", e apenas desceu para me ver.

- Kanon... até mais ver! Desejo que nosso relacionamento daqui para frente apenas se amplie cada vez mais...

Ele me abraça enquanto nos despedimos, e Ruth admoesta algumas coisas.

- Kanon... seja cuidadoso. Mesmo com tantas pessoas em seu encalço, ainda é seu dever cuidar do reino e... de mantê-lo através de um... herdeiro! Pense nisso, Kanon...

- Sim, Ruth. Eu verei o que posso fazer.

Vou embora da propriedade de Saga e Ruth enfim. Pensava que sairia completamente diferente... com Saga morto e minha alma lavada por um incesto esquecido, também morto e enterrado. E saio com Saga vivo, fora de perigo e com a alma lavada de qualquer maneira, visto que finalmente aceitei o que quero para mim e para ele...

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gente!! Parei por um tempo porque a minha pós está me matando!! Aquelas professoras malucas passaram o ano inteiro num modo "light", mas agora atulharam de relatórios! Rs...

E esse capítulo demorou a vida inteira até digitar... muito grande, em prestações por causa de outros compromissos... só sei que comecei a digitá-lo a mais de um mês... rs. 

_Aliás, andei relendo a fic e vendo que está cheia de errinhos de digitação e de frases incompletas. Eu sei que é uma fic grande, mas vou corrigi-la e ir repostando os capítulos por outros novos e já sem os erros._

De qualquer forma está aqui! Ainda tem continuação - como Kanon vai ter um herdeiro? Será que Saga não fará parte da corte? E a Ruth, vai saber que eles voltaram a se amar de maneira... romântica?

Continua no próximo capítulo - e esse farei de tudo pra atualizar mais cedo!

Abraços! 


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI

Com o tempo, a obsessão pela morte súbita e por um herdeiro desaparece. Distraio-me com a gestão do reino e dos demais assuntos do Estado, e mais com as cartas quase diárias que me irmão me envia. São tão longas, apaixonadas, perfumadas e pungentes, que não podem ser fruto de outra coisa, senão do amor verdadeiro... e quando enfim termina de convalescer, vem pessoalmente ao castelo me visitar, com seu capuz para relembrar os "velhos tempos".

Os dias se transformam em semanas. As semanas, em meses. Não penso mais no herdeiro, e nem no inverno que lá passou com suas mazelas. A primavera chega, bela e formosa, e nela eu e Saga simplesmente vivemos uma deliciosa "lua-de-mel". Ora no jardim da propriedade real, ora no lindo e selvagem bosque de sua propriedade, eu e ele nos amamos como um verdadeiro casal enamorado.

No entanto, apesar do clima florido, penso no outono. E é quando ele chegar que minhas preocupações tornam-se novamente acirradas. Afinal, nesta estação as folhas caem... a verdura da natureza descai, e assim também será comigo...

Para completar, em maio há uma ocasião que apenas me lembra o quanto o tempo passa: meu aniversário. Sim; no dia trinta, completo trinta e um anos. E nada de herdeiro...

Páro para analisar minha vida até então. Em maio do ano anterior, meu pai ainda era vivo; enfermo, mas vivo. Hoje reside no "outro mundo". Eu era somente o regente; hoje, sou o rei. E era filho único... hoje, tenho um irmão gêmeo que é... meu amante! É um lindo, inteligente, formidável e galante amante... e também tenho uma mãe! Minha nossa! Minha vida virou completamente pelo avesso em apenas seis meses!

Como Saga faz anos no mesmo dia que eu, vou até a propriedade onde ele reside e resolvo convidá-lo a meus anos. A nossos anos. Ele, é claro, reage de forma hostil.

- Sempre fui recluso nesta torre; e sempre tive tudo de que precisei - ele diz - Tudo que me fazia falta, e era você, agora está comigo; por que deveria eu misturar-me àquela gente?!

- Eu sei, Saga; mas todos já sabem que nos reconciliamos. Se você não for, pensarão que brigamos novamente.

- Kanon... pouco me importa o que pensam. Quero ficar aqui. Se possível, gostaria de comemorar esta data com você... e só com você.

- Não se sente enciumado em saber que haverá uma festa para mim e não para você?

- Não... afinal, qual o problema? Quem não quis ir fui eu!

- Saga... vamos... eu lhe prometo que é somente por algumas horas!

- Oh, Kanon... o que necessito fazer para impor minha vontade?!

- Está bem... não insistirei, se não deseja fazê-lo.

Meu gêmeo mostra-se triste... como se não quisesse me chatear por não comparecer a uma festa.

- Saga... sei que deve estar machucado em sua alma, por causa do tanto de imposições que meu pai lhe fez... a bem da verdade, como você ficou recluso e eu público, todos os pesares desta empreitada recaíram sobre você. Eu sei que foi difícil... mas agora estamos livres! Você está livre para "ir e vir"; o monarca sou eu, qual o problema?

- O problema já não são mais as imposições, e sim o ar falso e mesquinho que a corte me transmite. Não gosto sequer da idéia de pisar lá! Mas... se você...

- Se eu...?

- Se você... quer... está bem, eu faço este sacrifício.

- Oh, eu não creio! Eu simplesmente não posso crer!

Abraço-o efusivamente, feliz por finalmente poder comemorar meu aniversário com a pessoa que mais amo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia chega. Os criados, as aias, todos os demais componentes da corte vêm para me prestigiar. Pouco antes da noite chegar, miro-me ao espelho e penso mais uma vez em todas as revoluções que minha vida sofreu nos últimos tempos. E, bem... pareço até estar mais robusto, mais homem, após toda a adversidade que passei. Ajeito meus cabelos louros e paramento-me com toda a parafernália que estas situações exigem.

Finalmente vou à sala de banquetes. Muitos dos bajuladores e demais membros da corte já se encontram presentes; observo-os com um ohar duto, não muito distante do que seria o olhar de um tirano. Também não gosto deles...

Sento-me à mesa, no lugar de destaque, e dou a permissão para que se iniciem as refeições. Vejo todos comentarem indiscretamente sobre o lugar vago a meu lado: o assento que reservei a Saga. Será que virá...?

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, meu irmão surge perante todos, acompanhado... de Ruth. Ceus, Ruth! Eu não reservei nenhum lugar de destaque à mulher que é minha mãe!

Todos na sala parecem estacar. Voltam os olhares ao meu irmão gêmeo e à sua distinta "criada" com porte de dama (minha mãe). Cumprimentam-no e lançam a Saga tantas vênias quanto lançariam a mim. Ele, desconcertado e certamente não tendo sido preparado a este tipo de tratamento durante sua vida, responde apenas com um inclinar de cabeça. Uns três ou quatro criados guiam-no ao lugar a meu lado. Sinto que está se colocando num lugar exposto demais para sua vontade.

Para quebrar a impressão de exposição que a vinda dele pode causar, levanto-me e peço atenção.

- Damas e cavalheiros aqui presentes! Hoje, como bem sabem, é meu aniversário natalício. Comemoramos esta data todos os anos. No entanto, há também meu irmão, o qual surgiu em minha vida no último ano. Como se vê apenas em olhar seu rosto, ele é meu irmão gêmeo, portanto somos nascidos no mesmo dia. Celebremos pois o nascimento dele também! Celebremos, pois esta noite também é dele!

Todos, sem distinção, levantam e aplaudem. Vejo Saga corar de nervoso e vergonha diante da situação. A seguir, pego-o pela mão e o sento a meu lado. Chamo um criado para colocar uma cadeira de alto espaldar ao lado a de Saga, para Ruth tomar assento. Ela nega com a cabeça.

- Não, Kanon! A corte... ainda não sabe que eu sou a rainha-mãe!

- E não precisa saber! É apenas um assento ao lado de... de seus filhos! Ninguém me contestará!

Ela, mesmo sendo minha mãe, não diz "não" e senta na cadeira que o criado lhe oferece.

O banquete segue seu curso, com os jogos, as comidas, a música. Eu, já acostumado desde criança com as tais cerimônias reais, porto-me com desenvoltura. Saga, porém, está tão tímido que mal ousa se mover.

Uma linda dama, muito vivaz e resplandecente em seus véus e jóias, vem beijar minha mão e me desejar feliz aniversário. É a condessa Elizabeth, mais conhecida como "Lizzy". Após cumprimentar a meu irmão também, toma assento perto de mim, dado que nos conhecemos desde a infância.

- Felicitações, Majestade. Espero que este ano o senhor consiga uma bela consorte e o herdeiro para o trono.

Olho aborrecido ao teto, mal disfarçando meu aborrecimento. De fato: o assunto do herdeiro sempre me parece tão pertinente!

Em seguida miro o rosto envergonhado de Saga. É um homem na aparência exterior, mas os olhos singelos indicam uma natureza tão pura e bela, que até imagino o quão triste e decepcionado ele ficaria caso eu tivesse um filho com uma mulher "avulsa". Não... eu não posso fazer isso com ele.

- E a sua menina, como vai? - indago, tentando "quebrar" o assunto desagradável.

- Ah, muito bem! Já estamos procurando um marido para ela.

Quase engasgo com a comida. Essa gente não sabe fazer outra coisa senão procurar casamento e parir feito cães?!

- Minha senhora, sua filha tem apenas dez anos! - digo, não deixando escapar minha indignação.

- E eu já tenho vinte e oito, Majestade. Inclusive, gostaria de ter mais um filho enquanto é tempo, pois caso eu chegue à velhice, gostaria de ter quem cuidasse de mim... e o senhor sabe, a mulher casa e se distancia do primeiro lar, mas o rapaz pertence a ela até o fim dos seus dias.

Quase perco o apetite. Como pode ser tão egoísta ao querer gerar um filho para isto? E que conversa deprimente! A Condessa aos vinte oito anos já pensa na velhice...

- Minha senhora, ainda é jovem para fazer planos tão adiantados à senilidade...

- Ah, o senhor diz isso por ser homem. A mulher envelhece mais rápido do que o homem...

- Não creio, Condessa. Apenas deixam de ter filhos antes do homem.

- E isto não é envelhecer mais cedo...?

- Não. Se já tem seus herdeiros e continua com saúde... veja Catherine Gray. Era mais velha do que eu, e sequer parecia...

- Ela era bruxa! Dizem que matava jovens virgens de quinze anos para banhar-se em seu sangue e não envelhecer...

Meu apetite, se já não estava bom, some por completo. Eu vim a ser noivo, mesmo que obrigado, de uma mulher que assassinava adolescentes!

- De qualquer maneira, Condessa... creio que a senhora ainda vá demorar para apreentar algum sinal de idade...

- Eu sei, Majestade. Mas entenda... a mulher é objeto, enquanto o homem é sujeito. Se o senhor chegar aos sessenta anos com uma boa cabeça, será ainda um excelente rei. Eu se chegar aos sessenta anos... servirei para quê? Apenas serei mais um custo...

Sinto Saga abaixar a cabeça diante de tal pensamento nefasto. Eu me levanto e vou ao lavatório banhar o rosto, sendo que já estou um tanto quanto enjoado.

- É um horror esta vida! Um horror! Que somos nós afinal, já que nem envelhecer em paz podemos?! Por isso... por isso não posso morrer sem antes deixar o Reino a alguém digno. Nunca, jamais a esta gente pérfida!

Ouço suaves batidas na porta do lavabo.

- Quem é?!

- Sou eu... Saga.

- Saga...! Por que veio atrás de mim?

- E não é óbvio? O tom de conversa daquela mulher o está perturbando...

- É tão horrível, Saga... tão horrível pensar que nos reduzimos a máquinas de reproduzir...

- Por isso não quero filhos. Por isso não quero mulheres! O Amor por si se basta.

- Mas, Saga... um dia envelheceremos também. O que pensa disto?

- O que penso...? Será que o Amor bastará, Kanon, no dia em que eu não for mais louro, nem meu corpo forte, e nem lhe possa dar prazer como dou agora? uando sobrar apenas minha personalidade e meu caráter, será que ainda me amará?

- Você não é um objeto, Saga, para que eu me defcaça assim de você... se já o amava sem sequer conhecer o seu nome ou rosto, por que deixaria de amar quando não for mais jovem?

Abraçamo-nos e choramos, enternecidos, de luto por esta convenção social podre que não valoriza o que vai atrás das aparências. E, pobres mulheres! Pior para elas, trocadas muitas vezes por mais jovens, as quais serão chupadas como frutas frescas, porém quando exauridas serão jogadas fora como lixo ou bagaço.

- Kanon... - continua Saga, após se refazer do pranto - Se não se importa com meu envelhecimento futuro, por que indagou de forma tão veemente sobre isto?

- Porque, Saga... precisamos de um herdeiro! Sei que é conversa já batida e é incômoda, mas se vamos envelhecer, precisamos de alguém que nos suceda... após a morte.

- Eu, é claro, não posso gerar um filho em meu corpo de homem.

- Não... então... que faremos?

- Você é livre, Kanon... case-se, mesmo que por aparência ou com finalidade de gerar uma criança legítima. Pois eu não consigo me casa por este tipo de motivo...

- Nem eu, Saga... nem eu! Não posso fazer isto com você... nem comigo... e nem com a mulher que seria minha esposa apenas para "parir".

- Seria bom pegar uma criança órfã para criar! O que acha?

- Sim, poderia ser. Mas teria de ser de boa linhagem e procedência.

- Deve haver alguma, Kanon... deve haver! E Ruth certamente ficará feliz por ter quem siga os nossos passos...

Sinto-me aliviado com tal sugestão conciliadora de Saga. Beijo-o enternecido e volto à sala de festas sem angústia. Se, de agora em diante, minha meta for adotar uma criança e criá-la como se fosse filha, já não serei mais pressionado a casar.

O resto da noite, a despeito das vênias e das comidas requintadas, apenas me parece mais uma enfadonha obrigação. Agora entendo Saga, quando dizia não querer vir! Antes de conhecê-lo eu não percebia como era ruim o ambiente da corte, talvez por já estar acostumado a ele... mas de qualquer maneira, meu irmão me abriu os olhos a uma maneira de ver a vida e as pessoas...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Mais um capítulo! E a seguir... o "restinho" da noite de aniversário dos dois! xD Vai ser picante... rs! _

_Já repararam que esse é o capítulo 31? Do aniversário de 31 anos deles!! _

_E por falar nisso, a Condessa Elizabeth até que nem é chata comparada às de hoje, que usam Renew desde os 17 anos... :/ vão tomar banho! De duas uma: ou se envelhece ou se morre antes. E creme não adianta nada... o que adianta é fruta e muita água, pra saúde inclusive. Aliás deixa eu parar por aqui senão começo a falar das mitocôndrias e do pranayama. Kkkkkkk!! _

_E lembrem-se: quanto mais reviews, mais rápido atualizo! Já sei: se receber 10 reviews ou mais neste capítulo, atualizo o próximo capítulo com intervalo de menos de uma semana! Que tal? Rs..._

_*Mas que mulher chata essa Gemini, meldels! kkkkkk!* _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	32. Chapter 32

XXXII

No final da noite, despeço-me dos convivas e de minha mãe, sendo discreto o suficiente para não chamar Saga junto. Apenas cerca de meia-hora depois é que meu irmão aparece no aposento, abraçando-me e beijando-me apaixonadamente.

- Meu primeiro aniversáriio ao lado de Kanon... é uma vitória e tanto!

- Saga... meu querido Saga... eu tenho um presente pra você...

- Presente...?

- Sim... e você deve saber qual é.

Ele sorri, divertido, me beijando e começando a tirar minha roupa. Eu sei que, para mim, o que mais importa é a personalidade e o caráter dele, como lhe disse no banheiro... mas qual é o problema em aproveitar "o resto" enquanto podemos?

Certifico-me de manter a porta trancada e deito-me, já nu, na cama. Ele tira, de sua roupa já estendida no chão, um frasco de óleo aromático. Eu o espalho por seu corpo, já sentindo-me enrijcer no meio das pernas...

Após lambuzar quase todo seu lindo corpo com o óleo, começo a passá-lo em seu pênis, masturbando-o juntamente com os movimentos. Ele, sentado sobre os joelhos, rende-se ao movimento de vai-e-vem, mexendo os quadris e gemendo em meus braços.

Assim que sinto seu líquido de excitação escorrer de seu membro, porém, paro, o abraço e entrelaço seus quadris com minhas pernas.

- Saga... este será o meu presente a você. Ao contrário do que fazíamos até então, eu... eu quero que você me tome hoje.

Um laivo de espanto e surpresa toma seu rosto enquanto me olha.

- Mas... mas Kanon, você... nunca fez isso antes!

- E você também não havia feito, até o momento em que eu lhe disse para fazermos e... bem, você não sofreu grandes traumas, não?

- Mas... Kanon, você... é o Rei! Eu não devo...

- Acima de ser o rei, sou seu irmão gêmeo. Eu quero fazer isto... e sei que você também quer. Não é verdade?

- Não sei se quero...

- Vamos, Saga! Admita, você nunca fez isso com uma mulher, não é verdade?

- Eu... não, Kanon, eu nunca fiz...

Ele fecha seus olhos, olhando para o outro lado, e enrubescendo ao admitir aquilo que já sabíamos ser verdade há muito.

- Sua primeira vez foi comigo àquela noite, não foi...?

- Sim... eu... nunca tive a coragem de fazer isto sem ser por amor!

- Eu sei. E veja, se você nunca fez isto com outra pessoa, jamais penetrou seu membro em alguém... não é verdade?

- É... é verdade.

- Não quer saber como é...? Hein, não quer? Eu sei que tem curiosidade acerca disso...

- Eu tenho, mas... não quero ferir você, Kanon!

- Não vai me ferir. Você se fere...?

- Não... mas em mim é diferente, se quer saber.

- Diferente por que?

- Porque... eu me sinto inferior a você.

- Por que, inferior? Se foi isolado do reino, foi por motivos adversos a merecimento ou não...

- Não sei!

Acaricio seus cabelos e seu rosto, enternecido. Pobre Saga! Toda esta manobra para escondê-lo de mim e da corte apenas serviu para acabar com sua auto-estima. Um homem tão bom... tão formidável...

- Saga, tente. Eu prometo que, caso me machuque, eu falo e não continuaremos. Está bem?

- ... sim. Se você assim quer, Kanon... mas por favor! Não faça algo que não deseje apenas por minha causa!

Eu lhe entrego o óleo e ele, ainda hesitante, umecede dois dedos nele. Ainda hesitante, me toca na entrada. Eu fecho os olhos e me contraio, dada a minha inexperiência neste quesito.

- Kanon...

- Continue, Saga...

Devagar, meu gêmeo introduz um dedo dentro de mim. É estranho... mas mesmo assim não dói. Ainda me encolho, porém ele espera passar a sensação de contração para enfim movê-lo dentro de mim. Eu abro ainda mais as pernas para ele, para demonstrar que o quero mais.

Ele retira o dedo, umedece mais um pouco o outro dedo e introduz os dois. Fecho os olhos, sentindo-me um tanto quanto "invadido". Saga deve ter visto minha impressão um tanto quanto estranha, e tenta me consolar.

- Kanon...

- Acalme-se, Saga... está tudo bem! Continue, vá...

Meu irmão começa a mover os dedos dentro de minha cavidade, e eu começo a relaxar. Algumas contrações se seguem ao passo que eu me acostumo com seus movimentos em meu interior. De repente, retira-se de mim e lubrifica minha entrada com o óleo. Depois, passa-o no próprio membro e encosta-se em mim.

- Kanon...

- Sim?

- Eu estou receoso de fazer isto...

- E por causa do que...?

- Porque... não sei, Kanon! Eu quero você!! Mas penso que este não é o meu lugar...

- É claro que é! Se eu digo que é... qual o problema? Só tem a ver com nós dois, Saga...

Meu irmão respira fundo e inicia a penetração. Crispo os dedos contra o lençol, encolhendo-me de tal forma em volta do início que colocou em mim, que ele se retira, sem pensar.

- Kanon...

- Por que saiu de mim, Saga?

- Porque... você está muito estreito!

- Não... persista mais um pouco!

Ele me lubrifica mais, e tenta mais uma vez. Não posso dizer que é a coisa mais fácil do mundo... mas ele é tão carinhoso e faz tão devagar, que não posso me queixar.

Após entrar inteiro, ele ainda espera que eu não me contraia tanto para poder se mover. Eu, ainda não acostumado com o ato feito dessa maneira, o abraço e o espero continuar.

- Kanon... como se sente?

- Eu... me sinto bem... e você? Como é penetrar alguém pela primeira vez, uhn...?

- É... é bom... e eu me sinto realmente feliz por ter esperado por você...

Meu irmão beija meu pescoço e acaricia meu peito suavemente. Eu me encolho de prazer em volta dele, e continuo lhe abraçando.

- Quando vai começar a se mover em mim, Saga...?

- Eu... ainda posso machucar você, não é verdade?

- Não... não pense nisto, Saga...

- ...e se eu o estiver ferindo...?

Coloco a mão em seus glúteos e os aperto voluptusamente.

- E se eu lhe disser que é uma ordem...? Não desobedeceria a uma ordem do seu Rei, não é verdade?

- Ah, Kanon...

- Vá... comece a se mover, vamos!

Sei que ele está louco de vontade de começar agora... só não o faz porque teme o que pode acontecer a mim. Portanto, necessita de um estímulo maior!

De início tímido, Saga principia os movimentos em mim, vagarosamente. Está um pouco desajeitado, por esta situação ser nova a si... mas eu o ajudo, mantendo minhas mãos sobre seus glúteos e o ajudando com os movimentos.

Como é a primeira vez que me entrego desta maneira, me sinto um pouco sensível e propenso a sentir dor, porém é só eu relaxar e tudo se encaixará perfeitamente. Após algum tempo vendo-o se segurar para não me machucar, eu o incito a fazer mais forte:

- Vamos, Saga... eu sei que você pode mais!

Com a vontade que eu sei que ele está e vendo que não demonstro sentir dor, meu gêmeo me penetra mais fundo e mais rápido. Ele começa a gemer, e eu vejo seu rosto transbordando de prazer. Meu Saga...

Seguro em seus quadris e o faço aumentar o ritmo.

- Vai, Saga...

Maravilhado com a nova sensação, meu gêmeo naturalmente passa a me adentrar com mais força e num ritmo mais rápido... e sem resistir, ele começa a me masturbar.

- Ahn, Kanon... é tão bom!!

Mordo os lábios de excitação ao ouvi-lo tão entregue e satisfeito em meu corpo. Abraço-o forte contra meu peito, sentindo prazer em tê-lo tão próximo e íntimo a mim...

Sem que eu espere, meu irmão cerra fortemente os olhos e eu sinto um líquido quente me preencher. A seguir, ele solta a respiração e ofega, cansado.

- Kanon... meu Kanon...

Sem sair de mim, Saga continua estimulando meu membro e eu me deixo manipular, gemendo até enfim atingir ao clímax. Ficamos ambos deitados sobre a cama, abraçados um ao outro.

- Kanon... obrigado pelo... "presente".

- De nada. Pode ter certeza de que eu também usufruí muito dele.

Rimos juntos e nos beijamos, descansando mais um pouco em seguida. Depois de algum tempo, vamos juntos ao lavatório para nos banharmos. O mesmo lavatório onde eu e ele nos encontramos pela primeira vez, naquele fatídico dia de inverno...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E aí, gente? Gostaram do Saga seme? xD Não podia deixar a fic acabar sem fazê-lo assim pelo menos uma vez. _

_Antes de mais nada, digo que na Antiguidade clássica a posição de "passivo" era quase sempre encarada como humilhante mesmo. Até mesmo em alguns animes/mangás yaoi há o sujeito uke como sendo o subjugado, "dominado", etc. Isto bebe na fonte do sexismo, onde o homem que faz papel de "mulher" seria "menos" do que o que faz o seu "papel natural" de ativo/seme._

_No entanto, como para mim amor nada tem que ver com humilhação (e eu só escrevo fics com amor), tanto uma posição quanto a outra seriam equivalentes. O Saga, nesta fic, expressa-se como "inferior" por influência dessa opinião "clássica", mas o Kanon, ao amá-lo, desmitifica isso e mostra que ser seme ou uke não importa: apenas o que um sente pelo outro. E cá entre nós, é muito egoísmo um homem que come a bunda do outro (linguagem "do povão" mesmo) não querer dar a bunda dele. Oras! É relação totalmente desigual isso. _

_Por isso que em minhas fics jamais vão encontrar o "uke bichinha", ou o "uke sensivelzinho" ao extremo. Ambos são seme e uke, porque ambos são homens, ambos têm cu e ambos ficam de pau duro. Portanto, ambos dão e recebem! Definir em "seme" estrito e "uke" estrito é reflexo do sexismo e também um reflexo implícito de homofobia quase. _

_Enfim, espero não ter cansado vocês... rsss! _

_No próximo capítulo: a busca do herdeiro adotado começa! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	33. Chapter 33

XXXIII

No lavatório, as lamparinas acesas e os óleos aromáticos de Saga rescendendo como mágica pelo ar, entre um beijo e outro, voltamos ao assunto do herdeiro.

- Conhece alguma criança de nobre linhagem que possa ser acolhida por nós? - indago a ele.

- Não; não conheço, mas podemos pesquisar. Aliás, Kanon, não entendo porque sempre fala em "nós". Eu já abdiquei do reino, portanto você criará o herdeiro... se bem que eu poderia ajudá-lo a fazer isso.

- Como não? Não entendo, Saga; pensei que depois de tudo o que passamos juntos você viria morar comigo...

- Eu?! Na corte?! Não dá, Kanon. Não viu por hoje? Aqui simplesmente não é um ambiente para mim.

- Vamos morar um longe do outro a vida inteira então?

- Só se você se mudar...

- Não posso; tenho de administrar o reino de perto.

- Está vendo! - e Saga se ri - Você também tem as suas prioridades.

- Então ele será apenas um filho "meu", não um filho "nosso". Eu pensava que nós éramos um casal...

- Um "casal" de gêmeos que vai adotar para não precisar fazer sexo com uma mulher?! Ora vamos!! Somos o "casal" mais excêntrico que já existiu!

Rimos juntos, entre um beijo e outro. Em seguida digo:

- Lembra, Saga, de quando eu disse que caso você fosse uma mulher eu me casaria com você?

- Sim... você nem sabia quem eu era, e eu tinha medo de me revelar. Que coisa! Parece que já faz tanto tempo, e fazem apenas meses...

- Sim. Mas bem, Saga... eu lembro de ter dito isto a você. E eu adoraria, adoraria mesmo, dividir o reino com você. Afinal, é o herdeiro da Coroa também.

- Não! Eu já disse que não, diversas vezes, e continuarei dizendo.

- Saga... nega-se para mostrar que é o contrário do que "profetizava" nosso pai. Quer ao máximo renegar tudo, para não dar mostras de que quer "competir" comigo pelo reino. Mas, Saga! Não necessita mais disso para que eu venha a acreditar em você.

- Não é mais uma questão de "acreditar". Eu não quero nada, Kanon; não fui educado para isso, não faço a mínima idéia de como administrar um reino... portanto, já não almejo nada disso!

- Saga... seria tão bom...

- Não seria nada bom; o poder divide os homens. E por que não dividiria a nós?

- Não tem ambições, Saga? Eu lhe ofereço tudo que está ao alcance da mão: glórias, o posto mais alto que este reino pode proporcionar a alguém, riqueza... e você não quer?

- Não.

- Quantos não quereriam em seu lugar!

- Porque são néscios. Depois que deixarmos esta vida, Kanon, que iremos levar disso tudo? Apenas três coisas: o amor, o conhecimento e a experiência desta vida. Nada mais. Portanto, para que quero mais do que já tenho?

- É seu também...

- É meu e deixo para você. Está bem?

Não insisto com ele, pois não estou com disposição para estragar esta noite tão boa para nós dois. Portanto, saímos do banho e vamos dormir sem que isto seja discutido.

No dia seguinte, por mais que eu inste com Ruth e Saga para ficarem por mais alguns dias, eles não desejam que assim seja. Logo querem partir, e não porque não queiram ficar comigo, mas por não gostarem da corte. E mais uma vez eu fico sozinho... em meio aos cortesãos e interesseiros do local.

Os dias voltam a passar. Esqueço novamente do herdeiro e volto a trabalhar como nunca. Saga frequentemente manda-me cartas de amor, e também vem me visitar. Todos estranham a nossa amizade tão estreita: esperavam que fôssemos brigar pela herança, ou no mínimo compartilhá-la, mesmo que amigavelmente. O fato de eu, e apenas eu, continuar ostentando a coroa, é-lhes muito estranho. Isso porque meu gêmeo não aceita sequer o título de conde, marquês ou duque do que quer que seja...

Após algum tempo mais, volto a procurar o herdeiro. Um garoto, de preferência. Mas nada; os meninos cujos pais morreram precocemente ou estão sob a guarda de tutores que deles não desejam abrir mão, ou estão com outros parentes. Todos, de forma direta ou indireta, dizem-me que se quero um filho, devo fazê-lo por "vias naturais"...

- O que faço?!

Começo a pensar seriamente em pagar, de maneira literal, para que um casal faça o filho e o entregue a mim, quando recebo uma carte de meu irmão falando sobre um assunto perturbador, o qual desvia minhas atenções do herdeiro:

"Querido Kanon,

Gostaria de lhe dar uma notícia boa e outra ruim. A boa é que Ruth finalmente sabe que eu sei... que ela é minha mãe. Enfim somos mãe e filho de fato. Estamos juntos.

Após muita choradeira, abraços e tudo o que implica uma revelação como esta, eu disse à nossa mãe que você deseja adotar uma criança. Ela não parece estar muito feliz, dado que gostaria de um filho de sangue, mas terminou dizendo que isto é melhor do que nada.

A má notícia é que a Condessa Elizabeth encontra-se gravemente doente, bem como seu marido. A menina dela, a qual já estavam encaminhando a um casamento aos dez anos de idade, como ela nos disse no dia de nosso aniversário natalício, por algo que parece um milagre não contraiu a doença. Eu e Ruth vamos fazer uma visita a ela amanhã, como nosso dever de bons cristãos. Se quiser vir conosco, nos avise!

Um grande abraço,

De seu amigo e irmão,

Saga"

Fecho a carta, desolado. A Morte... prestes a pegar a Lizzy também. Uma mulher mais nova do que eu.

- Terei tempo de criar a este herdeiro afinal...?

Tento deixar o assunto para lá; afinal, Saga escapou do que todos consideravam a morte certa; talvez ela também possa, bem como o marido.

Respondo a Saga que o acompanharei à casa de Lizzy, visto que com ela cresci e convivi mais do que ele, o qual somente conheceu a corte agora. No dia azado, vou até a residência de Saga e vamos, eu, ele e Ruth, em cortejo para a propriedade de Elizabeth.

Lá chegando, somos bem recebidos pelos criados e encaminhados aos quartos de hóspedes. A casa aparenta estar sozinha, soturna; apenas os criados a enchem. Ruth, já acostumada com o trato dos doentes por causa da enfermidade de Saga, trava conversa com os criados.

- Como ela está? - minha mãe pergunta.

- Está mal, senhora. Talvez já não haja mais volta...

- É contagioso o mal-estar?

- Não sabemos.

- De qualquer forma, vamos vê-la.

- Ruth! - exclamo, pegando em seu braço - Podemos ficar doentes também!

- Tem medo da morte, meu filho? Então tem medo de sua própria condição, dado que um dia precisará morrer.

Silencio, horrorizado diante da idéia porém impotente perante sua veracidade. Sem poder refutar, vou até a sala dos enfermos junto com minha mãe e meu irmão. O cheiro do quarto é simplesmente pestilento. Está tudo abafado, e eu coloco instintivamente as mãos em frente ao nariz, tentando assim evitar o contágio pelo ar. Minha mãe e Saga, mais discretos, vão até ela e lhe tomam a mão.

- Lizzy... - sussurra minha mãe, para que ela possa ouvir.

Saindo do que parece ser uma espécie de "transe", Lizzy olha para ela.

- Ruth... é você...

- Sim, Lizzy. O que você tem...?

- Estou partindo, Ruth...

- Minha querida, não fale assim... meu filho sobreviveu à morte iminente; você também pode.

- Não, Ruth... é a minha hora.

- Mas Lizzy... resista! Sua filha ficará com quem...?

- Não sei... eu não sei, Ruth... meu marido também está doente...

Saga se acerca dela, como se uma idéia repentina lhe aparecesse no espírito.

- Condessa... - diz ele, com deferência - Caso a senhora venha mesmo a morrer, eu poderei cuidar de sua filha.

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pois é! O que será que o Saga vai fazer com a filha da condessa? Será ela a tão esperada herdeira...? Ou Saga vai criar pra outra finalidade?

Continuação em breve!

Beijos a todos e todas!


	34. Chapter 34

XXXIV

- Poderá...? Oh, meu Rei... quão bondoso é!

- Eu não sou o Rei. Sou o irmão dele.

- Irmão... do Rei! Ah, sim! Os gêmeos da festa. Pois bem, senhor...

- Saga.

- Senhor Saga...! Eu lhe seria grata até mesmo no outro mundo caso o fizesse por ela... a pequena Mary!

- Pode ter certeza de que eu cuidaria dela como se fosse minha filha... afinal, provavelmente não terei os meus.

A mulher suspira, lugubremente. Dá-me ânsia de sair desta sala, tão cheia de morte. Após acordar tudo verbalmente, Lizzy manda trazer uns papéis para que Saga os assine. Ela, fraca, mesmo assim redige algumas palavras sobre o documento para a adoção. Após tudo tratado, Ruth e Saga saem do quarto junto comigo; eu, finalmente, sinto que posso respirar novamente ao sair do recinto abafado.

- Saga... está louco?! - digo assim que saímos do local - Vai criar a filha da condessa... por que?!

- Não lembra...? Uma criança órfã, de boa linhagem e procedência...

- Mas... sua finalidade em adotar Mary é... fazer dela a herdeira do trono?!

- Por que não...?

- É uma menina, Saga!

- Pensei que este fato não seria relevante...

- Claro que é! Há tantas gerações há apenas homens no comando do reino!

- Seu irmão tem razão, meu filho - Ruth nos interpela - Ela já é uma menina grande... não vai se adaptar à corte facilmente. Tem de ser de berço.

- Mãe! - Saga interrompe - Primeiro tenho de ver como a menina reagirá. Depois, caso não se adapte bem, quem sabe possa lhe dar alguma outra função! Afinal, eu e Kanon estávamos a procura de um sucessor...

- Meus filhos! Se não desejam ter um herdeiro de formas naturais, deveriam escolher um menino para ser criado na corte desde bebê! E seu irmão tem razão, Saga; seria melhor uma criança do sexo masculino.

Meu gêmeo nos olha, entre aturdido e indignado.

- Apenas porque é uma menina! Muito me surpreende, Ruth, que você, uma mulher, pense assim.

Aborrecida ao ser contrariada por Saga, Ruth sai sem lhe dirigir palavra. Eu a sigo até a porta.

- Vê como age seu irmão?! - ela desabafa comigo ao lá chegarmos - Não escuta nada do que eu digo! Imagine, colocar a filha da condessa para ser rainha - e não rainha-consorte, e sim administradora direta do reino! Oh, céus! Onde vamos parar, meu filho?

- Acalme-se, mãe. Eu tentarei dissuadi-lo da idéia.

- É a melhor coisa que faz! Oh, meu filho... a você ele talvez escute!

- Não sei, Ruth... talvez escute, talvez não. É uma alma indomável, não é verdade?

- Kanon... meu filho... quando olha a uma mulher, o que sente?

- Eu...? Nada, mãe; é uma pessoa como outra qualquer!

- Por que não podem ter filhos com mulheres, como todos fazem?!

- Não é de nossa vontade, mãe!

Ela sai andando rápido da copa, ainda exasperada. Em seguida, vem Saga.

- Kanon, se quiser adotar outra criança para ser a herdeira, faça-o. Eu a tomo sob minha tutela, pois pensei em fazer uma caridade à condessa. Porém, se quiser tomar uma decisão diversa... afinal, o principal responsável pela herança de nosso pai é você.

Olho a Saga sem responder. Tenho dúvidas. Talvez seja preconceito tolo não querer dar crédito a uma menina, mas nunca fui acostumado a pensar de outra maneira.

Uma das criadas adentra o recinto e fala com Saga.

- Senhor, quer ver a menina, a pequena Mary?

- Sim. Onde ela está?

A criada guia meu irmão até uma sala bem longe do quarto dos enfermos. Lá, ao abrir a porta, lá no fundo, há uma menina tímida e retraída sentadanuma cadeira, brincando com uma boneca.

- Mary, venha conhecer este senhor - a criada diz.

A filha de Elizabeth levanta-se timidamente e vem até nós. Tem os cabelos pretos da mãe, porém... não é tão ágil e célere quanto Lizzy costumava ser antes da doença.

- Este é lorde Saga, o homem que é irmão gêmeo do rei Kanon.

Vejo-a corar imdiatamente ao saber quem somos. Mary faz uma reverência desajeitada e meu irmão logo toma as mãos dela entre as suas, tentando fazê-la ficar mais a vontade.

- Querida, não precisa me chamar de "lorde". Chame-me "Saga", e tudo estará bem.

A menina permanece em silêncio.

- Por que não diz nada, criança? - a criada diz, como que a incitando a falar.

- Meu pai... me ensinou que a mulher deve sempre ficar em silêncio.

A criada faz um gesto de desprezo ante a opinião infantil, porém Saga não faz o mesmo. Engraçado... Lizzy quando solteira, e mesmo depois de casada, falava tanto que dava até nervoso... talvez ele tenha tentado ensinar a menina assim para evitar que fosse como a mãe!

- Não precisa ser tão silenciosa assim - ele diz a Mary - Quero conversar com você. Sabe como estão sua mamãe e seu papai?

- Doentes...

- Sim, estão doentes. Portanto, eu e meu irmão estamos aqui para levá-la passear.

- Passear...?

- Sim, querida. Afinal, quem vai cuidar de você enquanto estiverem doentes?

- ...por que vão cuidar de mim? Por que justo vocês?

- Porque a mamãe conhece ao Rei Kanon há muitos anos. Não é, Kanon?

- Sim, é verdade - respondo, ainda não acreditando que Saga vai levar a criança ainda hoje para casa.

- Posso chamar você de "tio"? "Tio" Saga?

- É claro, minha menina! Venha, mostre ao "rio" como é a sua casa!

Saga toma Mary pela mão e a garota, inclusive mais alegre que antes, o guia através da propriedade do Conde e da Condessa.

- É bom que assim seja! - comenta comigo a criada - A menina aqui, amuada, terrivelmente sozinha, já estava entrando em estado de melancolia. E seu irmão parece ter muito bom trato com crianças!

- Ele tem bom trato com crianças... animais... com tudo.

Ruth, a qual estava novamente tratando algumas coisas com Lizzy, pois o Conde Gary, seu esposo, estava inconsciente e portanto todos os acordos sobre a adoção são feitos por Elizabeth, encontra-se num corredor com meu irmão e a menina. Seu olhar costuma ser mais austero do que o habitual.

- Filho, preciso falar com você a sós.

- Ruth, Mary está me mostrando a residência.

- Não temos muito tempo.

Sem argumento para contrariá-la, meu irmão a segue para dentro da mesma copa de antes. Mary fica comigo, e dado que não tenho nem metade da facilidade de lidar com crianças que Saga tem, permaneço em silêncio. No entanto, vou até a copa e espreito a conversa de ambos.

- Meu filho! Falei com Lizzy mais uma vez, e embora não seja de meu feitio incomodar os enfermos, disse a ela para dissuadi-lo de acolher a esta criança!

- Não posso, mãe!

- Por que não pode?! Ela ficará com os pais do noivo, o futuro marido, até que cresça mais um pouco e possa casar! Desamparada ela não ficará, Saga!

- Se Lizzy concordou, dado que o Conde está inconsciente...

- Saga!! Você insiste nisso, mesmo sabendo que não dará em boa coisa!

- Não podemos saber se dará em boa coisa! Eu a levarei para nossa residência e a observarei por um período, talvez um ou dois meses...

- Não posso acreditar! Você não dá ouvidos a nada! É... é uma criança no aspecto moral e mental! E se aos trinta e um anos de idade não consegue crescer, jamais conseguirá! Oh, faça o que quiser! Faça o que quiser!

E ela sai aos arroubos da sala, indignada. A pequena Mary apenas a observa, em silêncio e retraída. Saga sai em seguida, um tanto quanto desanimado, porém tentando demonstrar animação para com a menina.

- Bem, Mary! Pode voltar a me mostrar a casa.

Sem ter compreendido muito bem o que se passou entre ele e Ruth, a filha de Lizzy volta a tomar a mão de seu irmão e lhe escolta pela propriedade.

_To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

E agora o Saga tem uma "filhinha"! Só falta o Kanon aceitar... será que o rei a aceitará como sucessora, quebrando assim séculos de dinastia e tradições masculinas?

Logo logo, capítulo 35! E feliz 2010 pra vocês! Terceito reveillon que essa fic já vê... rs!

Beijos a todos e todas! 


	35. Chapter 35

XXXV

Muito a contragosto de minha mãe, Saga leva Mary para sua propriedade e lhe entretém o máximo que pode lá. Leva-lhe aos jardins, a seu laboratório de essências, a diversos lugares agradáveis do local. Segundo as cartas que me redige, ela se mostra tão afeita a si, que declarou-lhe inclusive nunca ter sido tão íntima inclusive do próprio pai.

Apenas três dias após Saga lhe acolher em casa, porém, recebemos a notícia de que Elizabeth faleceu. Gary morre um dia depois, e de uma só vez, Mary fica órfã.

O momento de lhe contar da morte dos pais é realmente complicado. Eu o presencio, dado que nos encontramos no castelo real para irmos juntos ao funeral. Meu gêmeo toma a mão da menina e lhe faz sentar junto de si numa poltrona.

- Mary, eu tenho algo a lhe contar. Sabe... sabe por que viemos até aqui, a residência real de meu irmão?

- Não, "tio" Saga. Por que?

- Nós... vamos voltar para a casa de seus pais.

- Por que?! É tão cedo! Eu fiquei apenas três dias com você!

- Mary, comporte-se e veja como fala com o senhor Saga! - diz a criada, a mesma que lhe chamava a atenção na casa de Lizzy; Saga a pegou para ajudar a cuidar das necessidades básicas da menina, porém está pensando em dispensá-la por ser muito rígida e ranzinza.

- Deixe-a... escute, Mary. Você vai voltar para ver seu pai e sua mãe.

- Não posso vê-los depois?

- Não... não pode, minha querida, porque... eles... partiram. Esta será a sua despedida.

- Eles... morreram, tio Saga?

Meu irmão faz um gesto positivo com a cabeça, não conseguindo dizer mais nada. Mary não contém as lágrimas, e meu irmão a abraça.

- Fique calma, Mary... seus pais já não estão mais aqui, mas com certeza a observam do local de onde estão.

A criança chora mais um pouco, e em seguida pergunta:

- Tio Saga... agora eu vou morar com quem?

- Comigo. Eu jamais poderei substituir a seu pai, mas cuidarei de você como se o fosse.

Mary volta a abraçar meu gêmeo, como se ele fosse a única coisa que lhe restasse, e de fato assim é...

Sempre dando a mão à garotinha, Saga a leva até a carruagem que nos levará até o funeral e enterro de Elizabeth e Gary. Todos nos vestimos de preto, inclusive Mary, a qual troca de roupa com a ajuda da criada antes de sairmos.

No funeral, tudo foi como sempre é... pessoas fúnebres, tristes, sérias. Odeio funerais. Pessoas dão trabalho e o que pensar mesmo depois de mortas, e isso para mim é demasiado estranho.

Mary, a menina, chora muito como é de se esperar. E eu também derramo algumas lágrimas, visto que a Condessa era minha conhecida de infância... e há pouco mais de um mês, em meu aniversário natalício, estava tão bela e vivaz, em suas jóias e vestimentas! E ainda fazia planos para a velhice... pobre Lizzy! Viveu tão menos do que esperava...

Logo após o enterro vamos embora, dado que a angústia toma conta até mesmo da menina. Ninguém mais aguenta ficar em ambiente tão pesado...

- "Lembra-te, ó homem mortal, que és pó e ao pó voltarás..." - Saga cita estas palavras do Eclesiastes, as quais me deixam ainda mais aturdido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Durante os dias e semanas que se passam, Saga convive com Mary sem maiores problemas. Ele a ampara em sua dor, e com frequência lhe diz que a Morte é menos pesada do que o nascimento.

- Eu já estive às portas da morte, Mary, e voltei de lá por um triz. E lhe digo: mais fácil é largar isto tudo, do que aqui ficar.

- Mamãe e papai... estão bem, tio Saga?

- Claro que estão, querida. À noite, olhe para o céu e veja as duas estrelas mais brilhantes a si. Serão eles sorrindo a você, Mary...

- É... verdade, tio Saga? Não diz isso apenas para me alegrar?

- Claro que não, Mary! Caso você não saiba, eu também me separei de meu papai na morte... mas um dia sei que vou revê-lo. Porque ele me vê, mesmo que não aprove minha conduta...

- Por que não aprovaria, tio Saga?

- Porque... bem, Mary, meu pai não queria que eu convivesse com meu irmão. E eu passei a conviver apenas após a morte de meu pai. Quando você crescer mais um pouco, eu lhe contarei isso tudo em detalhes.

Eu soube, através das cartas quase diárias, que Saga instituiu vários instrutores a Mary. Inclusive os que ensinam coisas que apenas os homens devem aprender...

E num belo dia, recebo uma carta diferente, pedindo uma decisão.

"Querido Kanon,

Como lhe disse anteriormente, meus planos são criar Mary para suceder-lhe ao trono. Já me afeiçoei a ela como um pai se afeiçoa a um filho, mas vejo que você não quer ceder em sua posição. Portanto, gostaria apenas de que me desse, Rei e portanto responsável pelo trono e pelo seu Destino como é, um parecer definitivo: Mary será ou não educada para ser a sucessora do trono?

Espero sua resposta

De seu amigo e irmão:

Saga"

Fecho a carta, pensativo. Pois bem! Meu irmão cisma nisto. E eu até posso aceitar que assim seja, desde que ele também aceite ceder por um outro lado...

Minha resposta é simplesmente esta:

"Querido Saga:

Quero falar sobre estas coisas pessoalmente com você. Por favor, venha até o Castelo Real junto com Mary, o mais rápido possível, e veremos o que fazer.

Um abraço,

Kanon"

Já no dia seguinte, meu irmão aparece com a menina no castelo. É claro que ele quer resolver a situação o mais rápido possível. Chamo-o para conversar, deixando Mary com um dos criados. Ao lá chegar, fecha-se comigo no escritório e já indaga, sem rodeios:

- E então? Quer me propor alguma condição para adotar Mary como a sua herdeira?

- Sim. E você sabe muito bem qual é.

Meu gêmeo me observa, incrédulo.

- Não me diga que fará chantagem com isto!

- Não é chantagem. É tão-somente uma condição... e assim como você não é obrigado a ceder à minha, tampouco eu sou obrigado a ceder à sua!

- Kanon...! Não! Eu não aceito ser rei junto com você!

- Por que não...? Mary se criaria melhor em condições como esta! Para que ela vai se criar com você lá e eu aqui, sendo que, como sucessora do trono, deverá manter contato com o reino a maior parte do tempo?

Saga se cala, sem saber o que responder; no entanto, olha-me contrariado.

- Vamos, Saga; eu estou ou não estou falando a verdade? Sou ou não sou coerente em meus argumentos?

- Pode até ser... mas eu não gosto da idéia de morar na corte, sequer reinar junto com você!

- Tem de fazer suas concessões também, Saga...! Nem tudo é sempre como queremos! Você cederia, mas por ela!

- Kanon. Eu não fui educado para gerir um reino.

- Eu o ajudaria. Não pensa nisto...?

- Penso. Mas... não me sinto pronto.

Tomo seus ombros com minhas mãos, gentilmente.

- Saga! Saga, meu amor... poderíamos desta maneira mostrar a todos que o que nosso pai temia não aconteceu... nós não competimos! Pelo contrário, eu lhe dei a sua parte na herança sem que precisasse me pedir. Não é verdade...? E ainda por cima conviveríamos juntos em harmonia, a despeito de sermos dois governantes...

Ele abaixa a cabeça, indeciso.

- Não sabe como me senti mal durante todos esses anos por ser sempre o que poderia atacar a seu próprio irmão em troca de um reino... é horrível, Kanon! É tão horrível, que jamais pude pensam em pisar neste castelo em paz!

- Não é assim que vai ser, caso aceite ser o governante comigo! Será algo pacífico. Será uma cooperação, não uma eterna competição!

Meu gêmeo suspira, sem saber o que dizer.

- Pense em Mary - continuo - Ela será criada por _nós dois_. E será uma boa sucessora, se vier morar comigo e eu ajudar a educa-la... não acha?

- Eu... acho, sim... mas, Kanon... já aceita melhor a idéia de ela ser uma boa candidata ao trono...?

- Aceito! Quebro minha resistência ao fato de ela ser menina, caso você quebre a sua resistência ao fato de ser o Rei junto comigo.

- Eu... Rei! Oh, céus, isso demorará para ser compreendido por minha mente!

Sorrio a ele.

- Vai aceitar ser o governante junto comigo?

- Sim... se você aceitar a Mary.

- Eu aceito. Podem fazer a mudança hoje mesmo, se desejarem!

Algumas lágrimas caem de seu rosto involuntariamente. Eu não me contenho e o tomo para um beijo doce e sincero, feliz por finalmente trazê-lo para o local de onde nunca deveria ter saído.  
_  
To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A menina vai ser rainha! E eles vão morar juntinhus! Nhu!!

Fic pertinho do fim, mais uns dois ou três caps e ela acaba!!

Beijos a todos e todas! 


	36. Chapter 36

XXXVI

Apesar de minha autorização imediata, Saga não faz a mudança no mesmo dia. Fica um dia todo comigo, disfarçando para que a menina não desconfie de nosso relacionamento "diferente" dos demais irmãos que conhece.

No dia seguinte, algumas horas após ele partir, recebo uma carta dizendo que Ruth resiste em se mudar, dado que desde os dezenove anos, a idade que tinha quando nós dois nascemos, também foi orientada a sair da corte e "isolar-se" na gaiola dourada que é a propriedade onde ela e Saga viveram por todos estes anos.

No entanto, com relação a isso, Saga já se decidiu. Deixa Ruth na antiga casa e vem com Mary e suas coisas. Embora não queira deixar nossa mãe, com a qual conviveu desde sempre, para trás, também não quer perder a oportunidade de colocar Mary perto do Reino.

Assim que chega, apresento-lhe os criados, de quem poderá se servir, e alguns dos quartos os quais ainda não conhece. Ele, é claro, opta por continuar dormindo comigo.

- Agora vamos dormir juntos todas as noites? - ele me indaga, curioso.

- Claro que vamos. E muito em breve, a sua cerimônia de posse será feita...

Ele vira os olhos, transtornado.

- Não acredito que além de reinar com você, precisarei comparecer em cerimônia pública.

- Para que todos saibam... para ficar marcado... como um casamento.

- Um casamento...! Mal sabem todos os cortesãos que você quer fazer da cerimônia de posse um casamento enrustido!

Sorrio a ele e o levo para ver os demais e numerosos cômodos do castelo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uma semana se passa. Acabamos de arranjar tudo em relação à cerimônia pública. Instei com Ruth, através de cartas, que viesse também assistir, e ela, apesar de resistir no início, depois aceita enfim vir e vê-la.

Durante esta semana, vejo como é o convívio com Mary. Ela é uma menina muito especial, realmente... apesar do luto recente por seus pais, ela o supera bem e concentra-se em seu novo ambiente. Apesar de eu começar a criar alguns laços com ela, quem os tem mais é Saga. Ele a trata como se a conhecesse desde que nasceu.

Apesar dos deveres administrativos, a vida tem-se demonstrado mais doce, dado que, mesmo não tendo sido entronizado, Saga me ajuda com o que sabe sobre política e administração. Além disso, continuamos num clima constante de paixão recente: fazemos amor todos os dias, passeamos pelo jardim onde brincávamos quando crianças... e me parece que, enfim, após tanta tribulação, finalmente a alma de meu pai pode descansar em paz por saber que seus filhos se reconciliaram.

No dia da cerimônia, ajudo Saga a escolher uma roupa. É a mais bela, a mais pomposa e a que lhe dá mais destaque que pude encontrar. Meu irmão sente-se mal em trajar-se tão soberbamente.

- Todos vão olhar diretamente para mim, Kanon!

- E não é para olharem?! A noite será sua, Saga! Ande, deixe de ser tão envergonhado!

- Não é exatamente vergonha. Você sabe, eu não fui criado...

- Sei, sei, não foi criado para isto! Mas vamos lá, você deve ser mesmo a estrela da ocasião!

Eu o ajeito melhor, e explico o que deve fazer. Ainda lhe digo que se quiser pode ensaiar o que fazer, mas ele rejeita, dizendo que prefere meditar antes de chegar o momento.

Pouco antes de a cerimônia começar, eu me coloco em meu lugar e repasso com Saga o que deve ser feito e dito. Tomo então assento no trono e espero os convivas chegarem. Com o tempo, a sala enche de pessoas e eu sinto que em cada local, em cada mesa, em cada conversa travada, há comentários contrários à diarquia que se formará entre mim e Saga. Todos são da opinião de que jamais dois senhores podem reinar de forma harmoniosa...

Deixa dizerem. O tempo, e somente ele, poderá mostrar a todos que o que me proponho a fazer não é nenhum absurdo.

Espero, espero e espero. A hora da cerimônia se iniciar é chegada, mas nada de minha mãe mostrar ter vindo. Talvez não venha... o que vai me entristecer, porém não posso parar ou atrasar o evento por causa disto.

Após dez minutos nesta indecisão, decido iniciar a cerimônia. Dou um recado ao mestre de cerimônias e as trombetas soam. Nisto, eu me levanto e principio a discursar.

- Damas e cavalheiros! Como bem sabem, meu irmão por muitos anos foi criado no ostracismo, por conta de sermos gêmeos e termos um patrimônio vasto a dividir. No entanto, agora que meu pai morreu, eu convidomeu irmão a tomar seu lugar na corte. Ele, de livre e espontânea vontade, aceitou tomá-lo. Saudem, pois, senhores e senhoras, o novo Senhor e Rei desta nação!

Tímido, ainda sem preparo, Saga entra na sala. Tenta dar passos firmes, apesar de dar mostras de sua insegurança.

Logo, meu irmão chega e ajoelha-se perante mim, abaixando a cabeça. Eu tomo do cetro real, símbolo de meu poder, e quando relanceio o olhar pela sala, observo minha mãe no canto esquerdo, em pé, emocionada ao ver o dilema de sua gravidez finalmente resolvido... após tantos anos.

Comovido eu também, tomo do cetro e o encosto sucessivamente no ombro direito, esquerdo e na cabeça de Saga, enquanto digo as seguintes palavras:

- Eu, Kanon Windsor, Senhor e Rei, concedo a ti, meu irmão gêmeo, Saga Windsor, a metade do Reino que a si sempre pertenceu; até o fim de seus dias reinarás, e caso ocorra de eu morrer primeiro, serás o único titular da Coroa, até o fim de sua vida terrena.

Ao terminar de dizer tais coisas, coloco o cetro eu seu lugar. Saga levanta, olha em meus olhos e eu coloco em seu dedo anelar um anel de chancela, igual ao que uso em minha mão esquerda. Meu irmão não aguenta e me abraça forte, não contendo as lágrimas.

- Eu o amo, Kanon... - diz ele bem baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Eu também o amo, Saga...

As pessoas presentes, comovidas por verem como nos damos bem, apesar de sempre quererem dizer o contrário, levantam e aplaudem nosso ato. Desfazemo-nos do abraço, ele se posta a meu lado e permanecemos de mãos dadas, olhando os convivas.

Saga toma assento em um trono ao lado do meu, e ainda assim não largamos nossas mãos. Em seguida, tem lugar uma parte penosa e enfadonha do evento: todos beijam o anel de chancela de Saga e o declaram como seu novo Rei. Meu irmão, humilde, não sabe reagir a isto com altivez.

As únicas pessoas que lhe agradam de fato nesta cerimônia, além de mim, são minha mãe, a qual o abraça com ternura e o felicita, e Mary, a qual vem e lida com meu irmão como se fosse um outro dia qualquer.

- Tio Saga hoje está tão bonito e bem arrumado! É verdade que agora será o rei?!

- É sim, Mary querida... é sim...

- Que bom! Eu serei a filha do rei? Serei uma princesa?

- Você não é minha filha de sangue, Mary...

- Sou filha de Gary, meu papai que foi pro céu... mas agora você pode ser meu segundo papai, meu papai de coração, não pode?

- Claro que posso, Mary! - diz ele, extasiado com o afeto da menina, entre risos.

À noite, quando o banquete finda, vamos dormir. Meu irmão, depois de levar Mary para seu quarto e dar um beijo de boa-noite em sua testa, vem para a nossa cama e deita comigo.

- Finalmente, Kanon... finalmente a nossa complicada história pôde ter um desfecho feliz. Estou em paz...

- Desfecho? - digo, entre um e outro beijo em seus lábios - Este é apenas o começo!  
_  
To be continued_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Sobre a cerimônia, não é a "típica" cerimônia de entronamento utilizada na Idade Média. Tomei a liberdade de "inventar" uma, até porque essa "Idade Média" da fic não tem parâmetros estritamente medievais – o Kanon toma banho todos os dias, eu não cito em qual país a fic se passa (pra todos os efeitos é em uma "dimensão alternativa" mesmo) a despeito dos nomes todos em inglês, etc... então tomei mais essa liberdade ao fazer uma cerimônia diferente._

Bom, gente, a história era pra terminar aqui. Aliás, tem um epílogo que fiz em terceira pessoa, contando o resto da história até a morte dos gêmeos, o qual seria o próximo e último capítulo. Porém... me pediram pra fazer um derradeiro lemon.

E a coisa aqui vai no modo-prebiscito mesmo. Opinem aí, querem mais um lemon ou o epílogo direto? Se não quiserem mandar reviews, mandem MP, e-mail, sinal de fumaça... mas se façam _presentes, rs!_

Ah, só pra lembrar: tem a sidestory da Catherine, que se chama "Memorial de Catherine Gray" e deixei em hiatus por uns meses, mas agora retorno com ela. Se os que lêem essa fic puderem dar uma olhadinha lá e opinarem pro bem ou pro mal, por favor o façam... afinal, uma fic não é só os seus leitores, mas também é eles, ao menos em parte.

Beijos a todos e todas! Espero os "votos"!  



	37. Chapter 37

XXXVII

Saga me abraça, enternecido, ainda sentindo-se fora de seu próprio mundo.

- Eu mal posso crer... que agora sou rei também. Nunca, jamais, conseguirei ser um monarca arrogante, ou ainda conseguir ser tratado como "Vossa Majestade"... não, eu não conseguirei.

- Mas vai reinar direito comigo, não...?

- Vou... foi assim que escolhi, não foi? Então assim será...

Beijamo-nos suavemenre nos lábios uma primeira vez, mas em seguida aprofundamos o beijo a ponto de nos sentirmos quase entrando um na essência do outro.

- Kanon... você disse que aquele era só o começo... então...

- Então agora vamos iniciar a noite de fato! E vamos fazer diferente.

-...diferente? Depois de você ter-se entregado a mim? O que mais pode ser diferente além disso?

- Você verá.

Falando dessa forma, eu o tomo e tiro todas as suas roupas, deixando-o todo nu para mim. Observo a seu corpo, lindo corpo, branco corpo... e começo a beijá-lo nos ombros, no pescoço, enquanto percorro-o todo com minhas mãos. Ele me abraça, mantendo meu corpo junto ao seu. Depois, desço por seu peito, por seu ventre... e enfim chego a seu membro, o qual ainda não apresenta uma ereção. Mas eu vou mudar isso...

Passo a língua devagar por sua glande, deixando-a exposta a mim, e logo ele começa a "endurecer" em minhas mãos e boca. E pensar que há um ano atrás eu jamais aceitaria lamber assim um genital masculino... mas ele, Saga, me fez amá-lo do jeito que ele é.

Após isto, vejo-o gemer e segurar, ainda que de leve, minha cabeça com suas mãos. Afinal, ele é tão apaixonado por mim... que qualquer contato meu com ele o faz se sentir animado e disposto a isto.

Quando enfim vejo-o completamente ereto, passo a um outro estágio da coisa. Introduzo um de meus dedos na boca e o lubrifico com minha saliva, para em seguida introduzi-lo dentro de meu gêmeo. Depois, volto a estimular sua glande com a boca e a língua, no mesmo ritmo em que o dedo entra e sai de dentro dele. Ele geme repetidas vezes, mas chega um momento em que parece se exaltar um pouco mais... então, para não vê-lo gozar muito depressa, páro a estimulação e subo em cima dele, encaixando o início de meu membro em sua entrada, devagarinho, entrando enquanto o beijo nos lábios e no rosto. Ele geme algumas vezes, mas logo abarca meus quadris com suas pernas e me aproxima mais de si.

- Vai, Kanon... mesmo agora, que somos "rei e rei", quero ser seu mais do que outra coisa...

Empurro-me fundo para dentro dele, arrancando-lhe um gemido involuntário. Mas vou devagar, para manter o momento pela maior quantidade de tempo possível. Enquanto me movo dentro dele, acaricio seu peito, seus braços, seu rosto. Mas não o masturbo. Não; pois meus planos para seu membro ainda são outros...

Ele agarra meus quadris com ambas as mãos e empurra-se contra mim, gemendo cada vez mais intensamente. Isto me deixa ainda mais excitado... e portanto levanto seus quadris com ambas as mãos, mantendo-os suspensos no ar, sem parar de penetrá-lo.

- Aaaannnh... Kanon, vai...!

O êxtase torna-se incontrolável. Mas antes que eu venha a gozar, tenho de fazer uma coisa... saio de dentro dele, faço-o ficar de joelhos e inclino suas costas, fazendo-o ficar exposto a mim dessa forma. Penetro-o mais uma vez, arrancando de si mais gemidos... e tomo sua mão esquerda, a do anel de chancela, com minha mão, esquerda também, e uno assim os dois anéis.

- Kanon...!

- Uhn, Saga...! A cada dia melhor!

Entro nele com mais força e então, já não suportando mais, gemo alto e atinjo o êxtase dentro dele, sentindo-me implodir, fascinado e hipnotizado pelo prazer que este homem pode me dar.

Descanso em cima dele, mas o vejo ainda ereto, ainda querendo ser satisfeito. Correto... era assim mesmo que eu queria que tudo transcorresse.

- Agora, Saga... é a sua vez.

- Minha...?

- Sim. Fique sentado de frente para mim, sim?

- Hum... tudo bem.

Ainda não compreendendo, meu adorável irmão senta e espera ver o que vou fazer. Subo por cima dele e encaixo seu membro em mim, descendo devagar... e ele enfim entende.

- Uhn, Kanon...! É tão... táo apertado...

- Bom pra você, não é...?

- É, sim... mas será pra você?

- Sempre é, Saga.

Termino de abaixar sobre ele, mal acreditando que há um membro inteiro dentro de mim. Ultimamente, com as vezes em que me entreguei a Saga, a coisa tem ficado mais fácil¹. Na verdade, é como se fôssemos extremamente compatíveis. Duas peças feitas para se encaixar uma na outra, invariavelmente.

Principio a me mover dentro dele, e ele logo me ajuda, enlaçando minha cintura com suas mãos e me ajudando com os movimentos. Logo, excitado como estou, crio uma nova ereção e começo a sentir uma onda de prazer perpassar meu corpo. Nunca... nunca imaginei que ser de outro homem pudesse ser assim. Mas é melhor do que eu poderia imaginar...

Saga, excitado como está, logo me inunda por dentro com seu líquido quente. E eu, como havia gozado pouco tempo antes, tive de ser estimulado mais um pouco. Ele começa a me masturbar, e eu logo fico mais e mais quente, sentindo as bochechas corarem... mas pouco antes de atingir ao orgasmo, ele pára de me estimular, sai de mim e começa a me chupar. Eu, já quase no fim, seguro sua cabeça contra meu membro, me empurro mais algumas vezes para dentro de sua boca e enfim explodo em sêmen dentro dele. Meu amado não parece apresentar nojo, pelo contrário: sorve toda a minha seiva sem demonstrar sinal de asco ou repulsa.

- Kanon... foi tão bom...

- Foi aĺém de bom, Saga... foi sublime. Eu aprendi a gostar de homem, de gostar de meu irmão e finalmente de ser o passivo desta mesma pessoa. Você me fez quebrar todos os meus anteriores paradigmas, Saga!

- E isso é bom? - indaga ele, sorrindo?

- É a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu.

E dizendo assim, beijo-o, unindo nossos corpos, pois as almas já estão unidas desde sempre; e além de tudo sabendo que a partir de agora, o reino que era meu e virou nosso crescerá cada vez mais. Sem paradigmas, graças a ele.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Eu só narrei a primeira vez em que o Kanon "deu" pro Saga, mas lembram daquele "fazemos amor todos os dias" que apareceu logo depois que o Saga se mudou pro castelo do Kanon? Então; nesse meio aí o Kanon deu mais vezes, Rs...! Agora fiquem aí imaginando!_

_Pois é. Na votação venceu o "lemon", então ele tá aí._

_Logo logo posto o epílogo - e aí a fic fica completa!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	38. Chapter 38

Epílogo (Narração em terceira pessoa)

Por muitos anos, Saga e Kanon foram os reis da nação e, contrariando todas as expectativas, nunca tiveram um desentendimento grave. Apesar do primeiro choque naquele ano, Saga logo soube como governar bem e se adaptou às demandas.

A propriedade de Conde Gary e da Condessa Elizabeth, pais de Mary, passaram para a administração de Saga, seu tutor oficial. Estariam sob o poder dela quando se tornasse maior de idade.

Quanto ao casamento da menina, foi adiado até o dia em que Mary se sentisse pronta e madura para tal; e também lhe foi dada, de maneira inédita, a permissão de rejeitar àquele noivo se assim desejasse.

A propriedade onde Saga fora criado transformou-se numa "casa de veraneio" para a família real. A Rainha-mãe, Ruth Gray, permanecia mais tempo lá do que na corte e no castelo real, dado que prezava o retiro bucólico e sossegado.

O tempo passou, Mary cresceu e a mãe dos gêmeos, enfim, envelheceu. Foi revelado a Mary que ela seria a sucessora do reino quando Saga e Kanon morressem, e ela, em seu íntimo, sofreu lembrando que em pequena tivera de presenciar a morte dos pais de sangue e deveria, ainda, presenciar a morte de seu "pai de coração", Saga.

Mary casou-se com o noivo que seus pais biológicos haviam escolhido a si, porém surpreendentemente após os vinte anos de idade, fato este raro devido aos costumes de casar as moças ainda aos catorze ou quinze anos. Após o matrimônio, dirigiu-se com seu esposo para a propriedade que seus pais lhe deixaram.

No ano seguinte ao de seu casamento, Mary deu filhos gêmeos a seu esposo, e Saga, divertido, dizia que eles eram seus "netos" até neste aspecto. Surpreso por ela, apesar de Mary não ser sangue nem de Saga, nem de Kanon, o tutor dela declarou que tal fato se dava por causa deles dois. Ao contrário de Christensen, Saga e Kanon jamais cogitaram separar os herdeiros gêmeos do trono em virtude de possíveis disputas políticas.

No ano de 1507, Ruth faleceu de causas naturais. Apesar de muitos da corte reagirem com falsas lágrimas, Saga reagiu com o semblante calmo e sereno, dizendo que enfim, após vinte e cinco anos, ela veria a seu pai; e ele mesmo, um dia, a encontraria novamente.

Enfim os gêmeos envelheceram. Os cabelos louros tornaram-se brancos e os atributos físicos foram transformados em espirituais. Eram, apesar da idade, administradores lúcidos e de forma alguma a decrepitude os atingiu: eram menos fortes do que antes, porém sábios e mantinham longos os cabelos cor de neve. Como havia prometido a Saga ainda na juventude, Kanon permaneceu amando-o tanto ou mais intensamente do que antes.

Mary tornou-se a rainha enquanto Saga e Kanon ainda eram vivos. Ela contava com trinta e cinco anos, e seus dois filhos gêmeos já entravam na adolescência, ao passo que durante aqueles anos ela se tornara mãe de mais duas crianças. Os Reis haviam decidido deixar o Reino a ela, dado que eles tinham desejo de passar seus últimos anos tranquilamente, na propriedade onde Saga se criara. Lá, deram descanso aos mais de trinta anos de administração do reino.

Surpreendentemente, os gêmeos não morreram tão cedo. Chegaram aos setenta, aos oitenta e enfim aos noventa anos. Já que a morte não havia vindo e eles ainda se consideravam úteis, continuaram administrando diretamente o condado que Catherine Gray possuía quando ainda viva, e eles tomaram quando lhe venceram em batalha.

Num dia, aos noventa e cinco anos, ainda lúcido e pensando claramente, Saga sentou-se ao lado de Kanon no jardim onde se criara e brincara quando pequeno. Sem darem conta, ambos começaram a revisar o que haviam feito de suas próprias vidas. E Saga disse, sorrindo entre suas cãs¹:

- Foi um bom caminho! Fizemos tudo ao contrário: não tivemos esposas, criamos uma mulher ao trono e mesmo assim deu tudo certo!

O velho Kanon apenas sorriu como resposta e deitou a cabeça no ombro de seu irmão.

Àquela noite, após a ceia frugal que tomavam, retiraram-se para dormir. Neste sono, sentiram-se em paz com o mundo, constatando que seus papéis haviam sido cumpridos, e decidiram partir juntos deste mundo.

Na manhã seguinte, uma das criadas que os acompanhava percebeu que demoravam a levantar, e viu o corpos abraçados e já sem vida dos dois irmãos. A expressão que suas faces transmitiam era de tanta serenidade, que pareciam sorrir.

O funeral foi simples comparado ao que geralmente o era a monarcas, acompanhado pela já idosa rainha Mary, a qual também já pensava em transmitir o trono a seus filhos mais velhos e ir descansar. Os netos e bisnetos de Saga e Kanon sentiram muito a perda dos patriarcas da Linhagem Real, os que haviam acolhido Mary com tanto desvelo quando ainda era criança. No entanto, eles eram simplesmente os mas longevos e prósperos reis de que se havia ouvido falar naquelas terras. Nem eles mesmos tinham esperanças de viver tanto.

Logo após o funeral dos gêmeos patriarcas, Mary retirou-se para a antiga propriedade de Ruth e Saga, e os seus filhos gêmeos passaram a reinar da mesma forma que os antigos gêmeos, numa diarquia harmoniosa, sem competições.

E como Saga havia dito, anos e anos antes do tal "desfecho" ocorrer, apesar do início conturbado a história dele e de seu irmão teve um meio e um final feliz.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Cãs = cabelos brancos. _

_Tomei a licença poética de fazê-los com longevidade dos dias atuais, porque eles só merecem morrer de velhinhos - de doença bizarra e sofrimentos atrozes não dá! YY _

_Já li esse epílogo várias vezes, e toda vez choro... TT_

_Gente!! Acabou "Almas Gêmeas"! Nessa rotina de atualizar a história, parar, ter crises de hiatus, foram-se quase três anos! E vejam só, a idéia original dessa fic era oneshot!! Dela saíram quase quarenta capítulos (mais de quarenta se for contar as sidestories), quase trezentas reviews (mais de trezentas de for contas as sidestories), três sidestories e não sei quantos caracteres!!_

_Acabou! Mal creio que não vou mais abrir o "Word" pra digitar o próximo capítulo da fic... mas me deixa satisfeita saber que terminei mais este trabalho com êxito. Agora só me falta um pra acabar: o "Memorial de Catherine Gray", que afinal de contas é sidestory disso aqui também, rs... e depois partir para novas fics com muita pegação de gêmeos!! Rs!! _

_Obrigada a todos os que leram, comentaram ou simplesmente ajudaram a história a ela virar o que ela é hoje. Mais uma vez agradeço! E se puderem comentar pra dizer o que acharam do epílogo... agradeço também! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!! _


End file.
